


Fractured Frequency

by sarilleny



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 54,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5183708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarilleny/pseuds/sarilleny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have know each other as enemies, rivals, and eventually companions, but over time even the best of friends can forget that which brought them together. When a strange situation arises that may threaten Angel Island and its Guardian, can Sonic convince the echidna to trust in a friendship that was once strong, or will Knuckles insist on dealing with the situation alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - Haze (Remastered)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I do not own Sonic, Knuckles, or any other characters who appear in this story. They belong to Sega.
> 
> Remastered version notes:  
> This story is cross posted on FF.net at https://m.fanfiction.net/s/6643372/1/Fractured-Frequency. I will be posting remastered versions of the existing chapters here on AO3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note:
> 
> So I think I am going to forego side-notes and such for the prologue, and instead let you enjoy the mystery. Chapter One will be more forthcoming. ;) 
> 
> Remaster Notes:
> 
> Just a few minor correction for the prologue.

 

  **Fractured Frequency |** Prologue - Haze (Remastered)

* * *

  

The first thing that registered through the haze, which had nestled itself upon his thoughts, was a cold damp feeling beneath his cheek. It was unsettling. Very quickly, the feeling spread. A chill ran across his body, awakening it to a dank reality. His first coherent thought, _'Where am I?'_ struggled to push aside the veil. Realizing his eyes were still closed, he attempted to breech the darkness, but found it seemed to expand onwards despite his efforts.

Only occasionally did tiny glimmers of light wink at him through the abyss. _'Fireflies?'_ His lips turned in a slight grin and chuckled at the strangeness of the image. _'Wait…no, can't be right…must be…droplets.'_ Rain must be catching the moonlight he reasoned. It seemed clarity, though evasive, _was_ returning to him.

Mud met his fingers, as they wriggled on the moist ground. Testing his strength, he planted a hand firmly on either side of his shoulders and pushed back, trying to move into a kneeling position.

Suddenly, as he pulled his legs towards himself, the world flashed alight, bursting with brightness. As it engulfed his vision, a sharp pain ripped through his right leg. For many moments, he could only clench his fists in the slush of dirt beneath him and wait for it to ebb away.

When the pain subsided he found he was gasping for breath. Nearly suffocating between haphazard gulps of air and the streams of rain water which ran down his face, his consciousness teetered on the brink once more. _'Breathe…breathe…breathe…'_ His thoughts raced. As the minutes passed, shallow breaths slowly gave way to a more steady pace.

He sat kneeling, hunched over, forehead resting on the backs of his hands. When he felt an inkling of strength return, he shifted, and reached back with a shaky arm, to feel for his ankle. It was extremely swollen. Drenched, and muddy a mess as he was, he couldn't be sure if it was bleeding, but at the very least he was relieved not to find bone protruding or at an awkward angle. Mentally he checked the rest of his body for similar afflictions, but found only minor injury.

Taking a calming breath, he attempted to gauge the situation, checking his surroundings. He shifted, woking himself into a sitting position, careful not to jostle his right ankle again. _'Ok, you can do this…just figure out where you…'_ The thought cut off unfinished, as his eyes reached the space directly before him.

It was nearly invisible in the dark. If not for the shimmer of moonlight, he'd have missed the pools of rain water spilling wildly into the ravine. Feeling his heart rate quicken, he had to actively refrain from backing away hurriedly. As unease gripped him, he tried to recall how he'd arrived at this location. _'…must have fallen…'_ A glance behind and above confirmed his anxiety. He was on a narrow ledge, about fifteen feet below the cliff's edge.

Minutes passed as he sat there in the rain weighing his options. He was quite familiar with the ravine, having often scaled it in both directions, but in the dark, he couldn't quite pin-point his absolute location.

_'Shouldn't stay here…'_

Was this particular ledge sturdy? Would it continue to hold his weight? Might the rain destabilize it? On the other hand, the alternative would be to scale the cliff face in the dark. That would be difficult right now, _'though not impossible,'_ as the stone would be slick, and the earth waterlogged.

_'But my ankle…’_

Though he'd been doing a decent job of pushing the ache aside until then, that thought brought it flooding back. As the pain swelled, he struggled to remain grounded.

_'Ok, focus… breathe, breathe…'_

But when the moment subsided, he found that even stronger than the pain in his limb, was a dreadful, growing sense of unease. Why did he have no recollection of what happened? It triggered up a barrage of red flags in his mind. No, he would have to scale the wall, he thought.

With great care, he slowly repositioned himself, weight balanced between both arms and one leg, then rose, supporting himself with a tight grasp on the cliff face. An unexpected flutter of nerves, halted further progress. His muscles felt fatigued and sore, and his heart rate was beating irregularly hard for so little physical exertion. Inklings of doubt told him he hadn't the strength to continue, but with a sigh, he leaned forward into the wall of stone, and let it the feeling fall away, until all that remained were shallow breaths and the pitter patter of rain.

Curling one tight fist, he rammed it into the cliff face above his head and pulled. Quickly the other followed suit, and his feet rose away from the ledge. In rapid succession this continued, spikes digging into rock, muscles straining to push through the burn, while using his uninjured leg to stabilize on the wall. Despite rain and risk, he flew up the obstacle with a sort of clairvoyance, driven by experience and an intrinsic familiarity. His mind was null of thought. The physical consumed him. The grip of fingers, strain of muscle, feel of cold rock as his spikes drove into it. And then, something else. Something soft. _'Grass,'_ like a whisper upon his thoughts, it broke through his concentration. With a final desperate heave, he muscled his way over the precipice.

As adrenaline fled his system and, his full range of senses returned, his thoughts turned inward. Clearing his mind, he let the pain, and exhaustion fall away. Reaching out on a level beyond the physical he searched for a familiar energy. It was an incredible relief when he was able to grasp it. It curled around his being, soothing away his strife. Utterly spent, but sure of the island's immediate safety, the echidna collapsed and slipped away as the haze settled upon him once more.

Miles away, just beyond the perimeter of the majestic Floating Island, a lone entity hovered in the sky. Slowly it began to descend, its current objective complete.

———

TBC

———

Haze: vagueness of mind or mental perception


	2. Tension (Remastered)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note:
> 
> Ok, so I promised to be more forthcoming with this chapter. Where to start? We'll I'm a huge Knuckles fan. Borderline obsessive maybe. (I like Sonic too...) So I think I have a very particular view of his character portrayal. I strongly dislike how he was portrayed in SonicX. The idea that he is just stupid and only worthy of comic relief really bothers me. Stubborn, yes. At times Naive, yes. But stupid? Absolutely not. I won't go into all the specifics of what I seen in him. I hope the story will make that clear as it progresses. I suppose that also leads into the question of universe. Generally I lean toward the early Sega game universe, however I've taken some liberties with this story and borrowed various things from other universes as necessary. So overall it would have to be classified as AU. - That’s it for now. A bit more at the bottom!
> 
> (2015 Update) - Don't even get me started on Sonic Boom. I wanted to love that show so bad. I’ve been waiting years for a CGI Sonic show. And you know, I could have made peace with the character redesign, but Knuckles’ characterization is abysmal, and it hurts my heart. Better luck next time I guess :’( 
> 
> Oh Well. I’ll always have my story. ;) You too. Happy Reading!
> 
> Remaster Notes:  
> No crazy changes. Some minor mistakes were corrected. I also reworded two or three sentences that read very confusing. Just a slight adjustment to get the point across more clearly. Enjoy.

  **Fractured Frequency | Chapter 1 - Tension**

* * *

 

In the shadow of the Master Emerald Shrine, a lone figure stood before the steps of a small house, his destination. His journey had not been a long one; however, it had been some time since he had last ventured to this place. It seemed in his absence, the island had remained frozen. Unchanged as ever he'd seen it.

He stepped up to the door and knocked.The entrance remained still for a long while as he waited. When his patience wained, he grasped the knob, and cracked the door open just a bit to peek inside.

"Hello? Anyone home?”

The doorway opened to a small kitchen. It was dim, lit only by sunlight streaming through the windows.

"Knuckles?" The intruder tried calling weakly, though he was rather certain of the owner's absence now. Pushing formality aside, he opened the door further, and let himself in. Moving towards the kitchen table, he carefully set down a small white package that he had been carrying, then veered towards the pantry. When a few moments scanning its contents produced nothing of interest, he progressed further into the house.

At the other end of the kitchen, a doorway led into the living room. Walking through, he noticed that the lights were off in this room as well. Three doors, one on per wall defined the extent of the building's reach. The door opposite him was an exit. In the door to his left he knew he was unwelcome. Instead he made his way to the right, into a second bedroom, promptly disposed of his backpack on the floor, and flopped onto the bed with a sigh.

"Ugh, shoulda known he wouldn't be here." Sonic said with a sigh.

Finding the Master Emerald unaccompanied in the first place had been a bit of a surprise. Sometimes it seemed the guardian remained a permanent fixture upon the shrine. Of course he knew that not to be true, and such was obviously the case right now.

"So, if I were Guardian Knuckles where would I be?" he asked himself cheekily.

Weighing his options, he figured he could either wait here for the other to return, and suffer extreme boredom, or continue his search around the island. A simple choice really.

With that thought in mind, he stood, grabbed his bag again and made his way back outdoors.

After a long run covering the areas he was most familiar with, he settled into a walking pace along an unfamiliar forest path. As he walked along, he was struck with how isolated a place Angel Island could be. It was strange how empty is was. He was used to the rowdy atmosphere of Mobotropolis, a great contrast to this environment. Even during his furthest travels, there always seemed to be few people scattered about the countryside. He wondered why he hadn't noticed it before, and pondered the thought for a while. Of course, it had been a long time since he had trekked this much of the floating sanctuary alone. Not since before his first tumultuous meeting with Knuckles had he explored it unguided; and even then, he recalled, Tails had been with him.

Sonic continued along the path for few minutes more, before a rustling sound from behind startled him. He turned with lightning speed, and was surprised to find the very Guardian he sought standing behind him.

"Geez Knuckles! How do you do that?”

In response the guardian only raised an eyebrow, expression remaining stoic, so Sonic continued. "How do you how do you always just, _know_ when someone is here?

"It's my business to know.”

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Ever the mysterious guardian act." He replied, pulling air quotes.

Ignoring the comment, Knuckles changed the subject abruptly. "What are you doing here?”

"Well, obviously I'm here to see you Knux. 

"Yes, obviously Sonic, so what do you want?" Knuckles replied with exasperation.

"What is that supposed to mean? What's with the attitude?" asked Sonic, suddenly defensive.

"It means, you never come all the way up here, unless you need something so hurry up and ask, cause I'm busy.”

 _'Busy?'_ Sonic wondered for a moment before replying. "What? that's not true at all! We used to hang out up here all the..." But when he realized what he was saying, he stopped short, reconsidering his answer.

"Well, you know how things have been. Neither of us exactly had a lot of spare time during that last debacle. _I didn't see you complaining then._

 _"Pssh,_ Wouldn't have been a debacle if you could ever just stick to a plan," Knuckles huffed.

Sonic didn't reply right away. A slow sort of dawning realization washed over him. "Oh, you've gotta me kidding me Knuckles," Sonic drolled exasperatedly raising a hand to his forehead. "Seriously? That's what this is about? You're still mad at me for that last mission?”

When Knuckles didn't respond right away, Sonic continued.

"It was three...almost four months ago! Ugh… you know what, _I take it back._ I _DO_ remember the excessive complaining now. That situation was barley salvageable at best. We couldn’t have done anything save the rest of the intel.”

"You don't know that!”

"Yes I do! If I hadn't taken that chance that I did, we would have made it out with _nothing_ at all!”

"Yeah, convenient that you only managed to get the info that is relevant to you.”

"Err! Knuckles I already apologized for that! What do you want from me?”

Knuckles stared him straight down and replied, "I'd like you to tell me exactly what you need from me so desperately that you had to come all the way here to my island to bother me for it.”

"I don't want anything from you Knuckles. That's not why I'm..." Sonic began, but he fell silent as something unexpected caught his eye, and he recalled exactly what had brought him there.

"Hey, what happened to your ankle? He asked, his previous chain of thought forgotten. He'd just noticed a bandage that tightly wrapped the echidna's foot. Looking up to meet the other's eyes, he received no reply, but in doing so began to notice the faded silhouette of bruises that were scattered across Knuckles' body.

"Geez Knuckles, you look horrible. What happened?" he asked suddenly concerned.

The echidna stared at him silently for a moment longer before replying, "It's nothing.”

"Nothing? What do you mean nothing? Don't tell me you ended up like that from staring at the Master Emerald all day. _Seriously_. What's going on? Did someone try to take it. Did you get attacked?

"No Sonic, I didn't get attacked okay, just drop it.”

"OK, so what happened then?”

"I said it's nothing! What are you doing here anyway," Knuckles asked exasperatedly, bypassing the question.

"You call that nothing." Sonic asked, pointing at his ankle.

"Look, it's just a bruise. I…tripped. Ok?" replied Knuckles, eager to change the subject.

"You tripped?" said Sonic giving him an incredulous look in reply.

"Grr, can you please just drop it Sonic? I don't want to talk about it.”

"No Knuckles, why won't you just tell me the truth?”

"Why don't you just mind your own business?”

"Because you're lying.”

———  
(Knuckles)

Knuckles sighed, letting his aggressive stance waver for the first time since approaching Sonic. He had absolutely no desire to discuss this with Sonic, but was sure the incessant hedgehog wouldn't leave, let alone stop pestering him until he got an answer.

"..." He sighed again, and replied through clenched teeth,

“Isortaslipeddownaravine…"

"Come again?" Asked Sonic confused. "You what?”

"I said…I… slipped…down…a ravine…OK?”

"WHAT! Sonic exclaimed, unnecessarily loud. "Are you alright? When did this happen?”

"I said I'm fine Sonic. Please just drop it. It was like three weeks ago, ok? I'm fine.”

Again Sonic remained quiet a moment before answering. Knuckles noticed a slight change in his expression during this time.

"...Three weeks ago? Knuckles, I called at least twice in that amount of time… So what? You just FORGOT to mention it? Are you crazy? Why didn't you tell me? Or why didn't you tell Tails? I know he called you too!”

"I said, I'm perfectly FINE on my o..." Knuckles started, but was interrupted.

———  
(Sonic)

"Yeah, and what about the Master Emerald? Doesn't THAT make it a little hard to defend?" countered Sonic pointing at his friend's bandaged ankle.

Knuckles glared at him. "Watch what you say.”

Sonic shot back a glare. "Why should I when you're being stupid!”

When Knuckles replied again his voice was even, and sounded dangerous.

"…Maybe you should leave Sonic... before I decide you're trespassing.” He turned away from Sonic as though to leave.

"DAMIT, Knuckles… I didn't come here to argue with you," Sonic yelled, his tone reaching anger for the first time.

"Yeah, well you ca…" Knuckles began, turning back around, but he was cut off by Sonic.

"Just SHUT UP for a second, and listen to me! Why do you always do this Knuckles? I don't get it. What if something had really happened, like if Eggman had come up here, or someone else!

LOOK…" Sonic paused, trying to regain some composure. He continued a bit calmer.

"Look, I get why you're getting angry, but I'm not questioning your ability. Why do you take the risk? You say your duty is to this island, but what about to yourself?...I can't believe I called you _twice_ , and you didn't say anything about this! Don't you trust me? I mean, ok, we both know I'm not the best-suited person to do your job, but I'd come if you needed help!"

He took a moment to consider his next words before continuing. "You know… you've saved my tail more times than I'd really like to admit, and through everything we've been through, I always know I can count on you to have my back. What I don't understand is why you don't let me, or anyone for that matter, do the same!”

Sonic paused, and looked the echidna straight in the eyes. He wanted to make sure he got through to his stubborn friend.

"Knuckles…just because you're the guardian of this island doesn't mean you have to do _everything_ on your own… It's ok to ask for help. It's ok to want it... You don't have to be so... _tough_ all the time.”

For a moment they just stood still, intensely staring at each other. Sonic watched Knuckles closely, trying to read the subtle emotions that played over his face. The others stance falsely attempted to convey indifference, but Sonic could see through the façade. He wondered briefly if he had pushed the echidna too far, and sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry if I angered you, but you're my _best friend_ Knuckles. We… you, me, the rest of our friends, we all of us go such long times without contact. I mean it has been almost four months since I've seen you, and yeah we spoke on the com-link, but that was like two minutes, and you didn't tell me what was going on anyway. It just worries me when you do this. When you shut yourself out. I don't doubt you Knuckles, but I don't want to find out too late that you took on something alone that you actually couldn't handle.”

Breaking their deadlocked stare, he looked away, knowing that Knuckles wouldn't willingly back down first. He continued to speak. "Anyway, If you want me out of your way…I'll go." He turned back in the direction of the path he'd wandered onto, and started to walk away, but remembering something he doubled back. "Oh, um… I… left a package for you back at your place…it's…well, just look for it when you get there, 'kay? It's on the kitchen table… Be seeing ya' then." Sonic reluctantly began his trek away.

It wasn't until he'd walked a good ten yards away that Knuckles finally spoke.

"Wait." It came as an uncharacteristically quiet response from the echidna, and was followed by an awkward silence. Knuckles quickly looked down at his feet frowning, when Sonic turned to face him. It seemed the echidna found himself momentarily speechless.

"Knuckles?," Sonic asked cautiously after moving a bit closer.

The echidna looked up looked up and saw that Sonic was still waiting.

"…uh, look Sonic... you don't have to go… it… I just…I…”

Sonic knew he meant to make amends. That was all they needed for the moment.

"Red, no worries. Look, why don't we head back to your place. Is it cool if I stay the night?”

Knuckles looked up and gave him just the slightest hint of a smile, "Sure Blue. That's fine."

———

The walk to Knuckles' house was silent, but Sonic could tell the tension between them had dissipated for the moment at least. He observed Knuckles who walked a few paces ahead. His friend looked tired. Uncharacteristically so. The guardian he knew was proud, and stubborn, and didn't let him get away with winning an argument so easily. Something was definitely up. Sonic couldn't tell just yet what the echidna was trying to hide, but he intended to find out.

———

Tension: a state of latent hostility or opposition between individuals or groups

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note Two -
> 
> So how was it? Bit of a change from the prologue, no? I feel that you readers may be a bit confused after reading this. There was a lot of unexplained info flying around in this chapter, but things will get clearer down the line. I promise!
> 
> Some general info about this story... I've been working on it forever! Like two years now. [EDIT: like way longer than that now. Since 2009... ] My problem is that I don't tend to write in a linear fashion, so I have parts up to CH 10 written, but there are some gapping holes in-between. That is why I've started posting it. It forces me to fill the holes instead of editing and reediting the sections that are done! Because of that, some chapters will come out faster that others. The argument in this chapter was actually the first scene of this story to come into existence. It has been basically complete this whole time, but the opening of the chapter was a nightmare! I rewrote it about 8 times to get it to a place where I liked. So glad it's done and posted! Anyway that is why it took so long from prologue to ch 1. Ch 2 is mostly complete. Just a few adjustments really. I'll try to be quicker this time!
> 
> Thank you to my two wonderful Betas!  
> The first is my husband who has to constantly put up me rambling about this story. (He's only half as interested it it as I am LOL, but he still takes time to reads it and give me advice when I need it. )!
> 
> The other is Awdures! Thank you so much for your wonderful advice and commentary! I feel so much better posting this, knowing another Knuckles fan has read my work! ;)
> 
> If you haven't seen them yet, be sure to check out Awdures' fantastic stories. I recommend "Sojurn." It's one of my favorites!
> 
> Also thank you to my friend lpstribling for some lovely comments and advice!
> 
> And finally thank you readers, and especially reviewers! Spidesmi, speedy2009, Ellen17, thank you for your comments! Very motivational! (and Speedy- Im a big fan of " Diamond's Mystery" :)
> 
> Thanks  
> Sarilleny


	3. Façade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You ready? This one is a bit of a roller coaster.

It was nearing dusk when the pair, walking in tandem, arrived back at the island cottage.

Inside, Sonic busied himself by taking a seat at the lacewood kitchen table, and rummaging through his backpack. Meanwhile Knuckles made his way to the sink where he carefully removed his gloves, then proceeded to wash his hands. Looking over his shoulder he turned to Sonic.

"You hungry?" he asked

"Hmm," Sonic replied distractedly, while still rummaging. "Found it!" He exclaimed as he pulled out a plastic bag full of snacks. "Oh, what did you say Knux?"

"Are you hungry?" Knuckles said again, while pulling his gloves back on. "I could make something..."

Sonic smirked at him sheepishly, "Nah, brought my own food."

It was no secret that they didn't share tastes in cuisine. While Sonic tore into a bag of chili cheese chips, Knuckles propped himself up, taking a seat on the counter. He grabbed a ripe mango out of a bowl fruit placed next to him on the counter.

"So, what's going on? You have new info on Robotnik or something?" Knuckles asked. He gave the mango a quick rubdown on the fur of his arm, and then took a big bite, redirecting his attention to Sonic.

"Na, he's still playing dead. Tails said he hasn't picked up any readings in Robotropolis since you and I were there last. I think the kid is still holding out hope that Eggman is actually gone, but I don't buy it. I mean you saw the base. It's destroyed. I don't think he can live with that. No, he's off scheming some new master plan or building some new ridiculous device. That's my bet."

"Yeah, but what else is new? The guy has always been a crazy sack of bolts." The echidna replied.

"Don't you and I know it," said Sonic, exuding something between exasperation and laughter.

Leaning back in his chair to muse for a moment, and with a mouth full of chips, Sonic thought back to their last foray in Robotropolis. He was relieved that their second mentioning of the matter this evening had proceeded more smoothly. Consequently, when Knuckles spoke again, it caught him off guard.

"So, is this about the emerald transfer?" Knuckles asked, curious. In their tumultuous meeting, Sonic had never clarified his reason for coming.

"What? Oh...um you could say that I guess," Sonic evaded. "It's no big deal. I'll tell you about it later." He was not quite ready to divulge his motive; especially since realizing that his prior expectations about the situation he was entering had been plainly wrong. He stifled a sigh, pushing that line of thought away, to be examined later.

Meanwhile Knuckles frowned at the dismissive answer, aware that the subject was being avoided. He didn't push the issue though. Honestly, he felt too tired to have a discussion about whatever it was anyway. Better to attempt sleep while it might still be obtainable, he reasoned. He'd suffered through too many sleepless nights this week already.

He took one last bite, finishing off the mango, then hopped down from the counter, and tossed the core into a wastebasket to his right.

"Hey Sonic," he called, startling the hedgehog out of some tangent train of thought. Once he gained the hedgehogs attention, he continued. "I think I'm just gonna turn in."

With a yawn he added, "early morning tomorrow, you know? I don't mind if you stay up or whatever..."

"What? Aww, but I just got here Knux!" Sonic interrupted, looking dejected. "You can't leave me hanging now." As he spoke, Sonic noticed the echidna's better mood seemed to be waning; he only received an annoyed glare in reply. "OK, OK, fine," he conceded. "Go to bed, but not until you open this." Sonic picked up the small white box that he'd placed on the table earlier, and set it on the opposite end of the table, closest to Knuckles.

Knuckles eyed the box suspiciously. "What is it?"

"I'm not going to tell you! Just open it!"

As Sonic waited patiently, he mused at how eagerly the echidna desired to avoid this suggestion.

Knuckles stalled a bit longer. Why was Sonic so insistent on divulging its contents? When he could think of no excuse to avoid it, he stepped forward. Placing a hand on each side, his gloves met a cardboard surface. With a small amount of pressure, he pulled upwards allowing the top half of the carton to slide up. As the lid freed itself from the base, Knuckles peeked inside, wary of what scheme Sonic was leading him into.

To his surprise, it was nothing he could have anticipated. The box held a cake.

The fine torte was decadently decorated with a white cream that laced its form in lattice fashion. Atop it was embellished with raspberries, and sprinkled with white chocolate shavings.

Knuckles' eyebrow rose as a question grew among his immediate thoughts. He looked up at Sonic who now bore a ridiculous looking grin. "You got me a cake?"

The other nodded excitedly. "Yeah! It's for your birthday, you know. I mean, I know it's not today. It's a little late, but is still counts right?"

"Oh," was all Knuckles managed in response at first. His gaze shifted to the cake, then back to Sonic. "Um, thanks Sonic," He offered, feeling incredibly awkward. "This is uh... I've never had one before..."

"Wait, What? What do you mean you've _never_ eaten cake before! Seriously?" Sonic screeched. "You're kidding, right? I mean I'm pretty sure I saw you eat some at Tails' birthday party..."

" _No, Blue_." Knuckles interrupted Sonic's rambling. "That's not what I meant. Of course I've had cake. I meant I've never…" His gaze turned downcast before continuing. "...never had a birthday cake before."

"Oh…" replied Sonic suddenly, realizing the obvious reason. Growing up alone and all. "Right, well… hey, it's never to late to start," he offered with a smile. "You want to have a piece now?"

Despite desiring nothing more than to crawl into bed at the moment, Knuckles replied with a positive nod. He wasn't sure if it was guilt, or gratitude on his conscience that forced the decision. "Sure," he added, hoping to hide a weary sigh under his words. "I'll grab some plates, hold on."

Sonic seemed to remain oblivious to this, overly pleased with his surprise at the moment.

After retrieving an assortment of mismatched dishes and silverware, Knuckles handed Sonic a large knife. Sonic cut two large slices, and then the pair moved to the seating area in the living room.

Taking a seat in one of the wicker armchairs, Knuckles asked, "What flavor is it?"

"It's a vanilla shortcake, with raspberry cream filling. It's gonna be _sooo_ tasty, Knuckles. I'm sure you'll love it!" Sonic replied as he plopped himself down on the adjacent green sofa.

Knuckles couldn't help but chuckle inwardly at Sonic's enthusiasm. He sounded like a five year old. "I take it you've tried it before?"

"Well no... It's from this new bakery that just opened up in Station Square. Everything they make looks so delicious, and this was the best looking one. I just couldn't resist!"

"I see," said Knuckles. Taking a large bite, he was delighted by how delicious the morsel tasted. "This is _really_ good," he praised, mouth still full.

"Mmm, I know!" Sonic enthused.

The room settled partial into silence as they both focused on enjoying the treat. It wasn't until they finished that one of them spoke again.

"By the way, it's not late," Knuckles stated matter-of-factly. He'd been too surprised to mention it earlier, but remembering again now, he felt he should enlighten Sonic.

"What? What are you talking about?" asked Sonic.

"The cake," Knuckles replied, "it's not late. My birthday is _next_ week."

Sonic stared at him, looking awfully perplexed. "… I knew that," he said with false confidence.

Knuckles gave him an incredulous look in reply. "Really, then what day is it?" he asked.

Sonic stared at him dumbfounded. ' _Next week?'_ he thought trying desperately to remember what today's date was. "I thought… uh… I mean… isn't it on the twenty-second?"

"Um, you don't really keep track of dates do you?" Knuckles remarked in a sardonic tone.

"What, like you do?"

Yeah, I do. Today is the _twenty-fifth_."

"Well…" Sonic retorted, "at least I got the month right!"

The echidna scoffed at him. "My birthday is on the second."

"Of next month?" Sonic asked, voice sounding small, and ears laying back in embarrassment.

Knuckles nodded.

"…Oh," Sonic replied, a blush now brushing his cheeks as well. "Um, sorry about that..."

"Nah, don't worry about it. I'll make a point of forgetting yours too."

If he hadn't been facing Knuckles at the time, Sonic might have missed the humor in that statement. The smirk on the echidna's face rather than his tone gave it away though. Sonic smirked back at him. "Well, just know that I expect to receive a gift by August at the latest!" he declared in response.

"August hmm? Well if you can wait that long, I suppose I'll come up with something," the echidna said.

"Ha! So you do know when my birthday is!"

"Don't flatter yourself." Knuckles shot back, sounding rather nonchalant. "Just so happens it falls on an Echidnan holiday. Luck coincidence for you I suppose..."

"What? Wait, why haven't you ever told me about this before? There's a holiday on my birthday! What for?" asked a bemused Sonic.

"It marks the end of the Celebration of Rain."

Sonic considered this, and responded after a moment's thought, "…Bullshit."

"No really. It was a big deal," Knuckles teased with a flat sort of enthusiasm.

"Whatever. Your sarcasm doesn't impress me. Besides who would want to celebrate stupid rain anyway."

"Still the animosity towards all things wet I see..." said Knuckles with exasperation. "We really need to teach you how to swim..."

"Yeah right. Who needs to swim when you're fast enough to run on water!" Sonic replied confidently.

Knuckles just rolled his eyes. "Suit yourself..."

Sonic mimicked the gesture in return. "Oh, that reminds me though, I saw Rouge a while back. She said something about trying to do a treasure hunt with you."

"Oh, um yeah, we went a couple months ago." Knuckles replied off handedly, as though trying not to bring more attention to the subject.

Sonic's eyebrow rose at that. It was a bit of a relief to know Knuckles hadn't completely shut himself out of their circle of friends. He was about it tease the guardian about spending time with that certain bat, when Knuckles continued.

"Not really my kind of trip though. You know Rouge. It's all about the jewels. She did tell me this _great_ story about you and your date with Amy though." He added slyly.

"WHAT! That's not fair." Sonic exclaimed. "Rouge swore she wouldn't tell!"

"And you believed her?"

"Psh…well, yeah. I suppose that was a mistake. Anyway, I don't know what she told you, but I didn't really have a choice in the matter. Amy basically kidnapped me!"

"Kidnaped you? Come on now," Knuckles said skeptical.

"She did!" He exclaimed. "Honestly though, it was all in good fun. Nothing serious."

"Does she know that?" Knuckles asked.

"She knows. It was fine. The only part I didn't like was being dragged to that over the top restaurant. I guess it was some new high end place that had just opened. They were only taking reservations for couples at their grand opening. Actually I think Amy was more excited about the fancy dinner than actually having me there. Anyway, that kind of stuff just isn't my style. Other than that, we had fun." Sonic explained.

"Still," Knuckles smirked, "Good to know someone out there is getting the upper hand on you."

"Yeah, yeah. Real funny." Sonic deadpanned. "Almost as good as when she tried to stage a scene under the mistletoe. And by that, I mean not funny joke at all."

Knuckles frowned in confusion. "When was that?"

"Oh! I forgot you weren't at our holiday party this year. _Long_ story. I'd rather not recall. Anyway, everyone missed you ya know. I even still have a few presents for you back home. One from Cream, another from Amy and one from Tails and I. Sorry I should have brought them. I totally forgot."

Knuckles brushed off the comment with a shrug, and it caused Sonic to pause in question. He was tempted to ask Knuckles why he hadn't shown, but decided against it, feeling it might come out sounding confrontational. Instead he continued, choosing to metaphorically waltz around the subject.

"The Chaotix asked about you a lot that night too. Especially Mighty and Espio. Haven't y... they been keeping in touch with you?"

Knuckles who was now busying himself with a lose string on a pillow at his side, seemed reluctant to answer. "Oh, uh, yeah. They have..."

Sonic didn't miss how Knuckles looked away awkwardly as he answered. Nor quick change in subject that followed.

"So what's going on in Station Square? Did Tails ever figure out why sections of power grid were shutting down?" the echidna asked.

It took Sonic a moment to reply as he took note of the segue. "Um... he told you about that? I didn't realize."

"He mentioned it off hand."

"Right. Well I think he and the team he's helping have gotten it partially stabilized. Last time I asked he went rambling on about how there was a lot more he needed to do. You know how he is. When he starts talking mechanics, I loose track of the conversation."

"Yeah I hear ya," replied Knuckles

"Not much beyond that. The weather sucks during this time of year, so I haven't been getting many runs in. Every time I try to sit down to watch some TV, the power goes out again, and well, Tails is no fun when he's working. All around, it has been pretty boring."

"I see. You're bored so you decided to come torment me? That's great," Knuckles scoffed.

"Hey! I brought you cake! Besides, apparently somebody needs to be checking up on yo…" Sonic paused realizing his faux pas mid sentence. Unfortunately it was a moment to late. Knuckles' causal expression had faded into one of disdain. "…Red. I didn't mean…"

"Save it," Knuckles replied curtly, looking away.

But his decisiveness set Sonic off. "Well, it's not like it's not the truth! There's something you're not telling me Knux. I can tell."

Violet eyes narrowed in back on the hedgehog, and then Knuckles suddenly stood, abandoning the wicker chair.

"Look Sonic, I don't want to do this right now."

"Knuckles..."

"I'm going to bed," replied Knuckles in a tone that implied it was the end of the conversation. "You can stay in the guest room." He then walked to other end of the living room, and disappeared behind his door.

* * *

Still seated at the couch, Sonic let out a long sigh. "Real nice Sonic. You _really_ handled _that_ well," he muttered to himself.

While he had never been someone known to hold back his words, that was a conversation he hadn't intended on revisiting until tomorrow at least. It just sort of slipped out. Still, Knuckles' reaction let him know there was definitely something else going on.

Slouching on the armrest, he let his forehead rest in his palm. A frustrated breath followed. Guilt was scratching at his senses. It had been there ever since he'd noticed Knuckles' injury earlier.

To say he'd made a mistake might be an understatement at this point. ' _If it wasn't for Tails,'_ he thought. It was his adopted younger brother who had convinced him—or rather forced him really—to take a trip up to Angel Island. The young fox noticed that something was off about Knuckles' demeanor when they'd spoken a week ago, while coordinating the transfer of two Chaos Emeralds to the island for secure holding. When Tails came to speak to him about it, Sonic was ashamed now to admit that he'd completely brushed it off. As he recalled the conversation, Sonic wondered what had been influencing his own demeanor.

* * *

_"Sonic?"_

_"Hey lil' bro, what's up?"_

_"Well, you spoke with Knuckles a few day's ago right?"_

_"Uh, well I think it has been a little over a week now, but yeah. Why?"_

_"Well, it's just...I think maybe something is wrong. When I talked to him yesterday, he seemed, I don't know... Like something was bothering him. I was wondering if you noticed that too."_

_"Um, not really Tails. I noticed he was kinda being a jerk when I talked to him, but that's nothing new. He's got attitude about everything. I wouldn't worry about it."_

_Sonic remembered how the two tailed fox looked at him with that concerned expression._

_"I think maybe you should go visit him Sonic."_

_He had been about to give a list of reasons why he thought that was a bad idea, but didn't get a chance to respond._

_"And before you say no—it's going to rain here all weekend; Angel Island almost always has great weather; you've been complaining about being bored for days; you're making it really hard for me to get any work done on this power grid issue; and it's almost February. I know you've wanted to get something from that new bakery that just opened. Here's your chance"_

_Clearly the kid had given this some thought before approaching him. Sonic found himself hard pressed for an excuse after that reasoning._

_"Oh alright! I'll go, but if he shuts the door in my face you're picking me up in the Tornado lil' bro."_

* * *

Now, sitting alone in the living room, Sonic got the sense that he was the real _jerk_ in the situation. He'd always prided himself on being loyal and protective of his friends. When had he become so callous? Had things really changed between them so much?

 _'Yes,'_ he thought to himself.

There was a moment, earlier in the forest, when he first saw the bandage wrapped around the guardian's ankle. It stole his attention away from their petty quarrel, and instead, coupled with the memory of the young fox's words, brought him to a damning realization. Something was seriously awry with his friend, in a way he couldn't quite define. It had been for _months_ , maybe longer.

Little changes, discrepancies; had he been ignoring them? Their interactions had been so, _explosive_ of late. As though a latent hostility had grown between them. He didn't even know how it started. They didn't spend time together, unless out of necessity. Almost every conversation ended in argument. Sometimes Sonic felt like he didn't even know the guardian anymore.

Rivaling Sonic's feeling of guilt over the situation was doubt. Knuckles was an excellent climber. He'd seen the guardian scale walls, as easily as one might ascend a ladder. Imagining that he'd slipped was like Sonic suffering a clumsy fall while running. It just didn't happen. There had to be more to it.

Perhaps most troubling of all was that despite their strained relationship, Knuckles had let him stay; he'd even behaved cordially for a bit. ' _Why?'_ Even at the best of times between them, Knuckles was a loner. There were some things he'd always chosen to shoulder on his own. So why the sudden change of heart? Had Sonic's sudden realization and resulting monologue in the forest spurred something within the guardian? Was it a plea for help? _'Unlikely,'_ he dismissed. Maybe Sonic's words appealed to the echidna's better judgment? _'Maybe.'_ his thoughts echoed.

What was it that he was missing?

Those few minutes before, where they were just joking and teasing had been so refreshing. The tension between them momentarily forgotten. He wasn't sure if Knuckles had even noticed it, but they had somehow fallen into their regular banter routine. It felt good. That was the Knuckles who was his best friend. The one he hadn't seen in _months_.

Sonic let out another long sigh, shaking his head. He'd needed answers. An uneasy feeling in his gut told him there was something else at work here. Why the guardian wouldn't just share it with him he didn't know. He had no doubt that Knuckles would fight him on this every step of the way, but he was up for the challenge. Besides, even as the best of friends they had been known to butt heads, and he knew exactly how to push Knuckles' buttons. If there was a secret to uncover he'd find it.

Resolved with his thoughts for the time being, he decided to get some sleep as well. As he stood from the sofa, he picked up the two plates off the coffee table. Walking back into the kitchen he deposited them in the sink, and then made his way to the spare room.

Just as he was about to close the door, he heard a large bang come from inside Knuckles' room. For a moment he wondered whether he should go check on his friend, but decided against it. Knuckles made it pretty clear he didn't want to deal with him right then. With that last melancholy thought, he closed the door and went to bed.

* * *

Knuckles shut the door behind himself, and let his back slide down against it to the floor. _'Stupid hedgehog.'_ he thought. _'Can't he ever keep his mouth shut?'_

He cringed, dropping his head into his hands. He was so tired, but his mind was racing now. For a while he just sat there, trying to calm his thoughts.

Sonic didn't know how much he had unsettled the guardian with their argument in the forest. Maybe he was over reacting though. He was sure Sonic meant well, but it was hard enough sorting things out on his own. His thoughts were a jumbled mess. It was clear the hedgehog suspected there was more going on, but… _'Is there more?'_ Knuckles asked himself unsure.

He felt a wave of anxiety, as the weight of everything he'd been contemplating over the last few weeks washed over him. Was everything that had happened just an accident? Had he just been following a path of carelessness; or, was it careless of him to dismiss the situation as a strange coincidence. _'I don't know anymore.'_

In a surge of anger at his own confusion, he balled his hand into a fist, and slammed into the floorboards. The strike echoed throughout the room. Taking a deep breath, he looked up to the ceiling. A muffled shuffling sound and a click reached his ears from outside of his door. He supposed it must been Sonic going into the spare bedroom.

 _'Sonic…'_ What was it about the things the hedgehog had said earlier, that put Knuckles so on edge? He wasn't sure. Despite Sonic's conclusion, Knuckles hadn't deliberately avoided mentioning his injury, nor the incident, which led to it.

Sonic's first call had been a full week after the ravine incident. Meanwhile, Knuckles been back on his feet and doing most of his normal routine after only two days. It hadn't been easy, but he had been rather determined.

The truth was that if any decision about discussing the topic of the injury or incident were to have been made, it would have been more likely that he'd have made a deliberate decision to _tell_ Sonic, rather than to deliberately _not_ tell him. The fact that he had done neither was just a testament to his innermost nature. He hadn't been trying to hide anything from Sonic at the time. It just didn't occur to him to say anything about it, because he was so used to having to depend on himself. For years, it had been that way.

 _'So why do I still feel like I've done something wrong?'_ He questioned himself. And despite his desire to deny it, he already had an answer.

He wasn't lying to himself in claiming it hadn't occurred to him to mention anything to Sonic when they spoke, but after what his blue friend has said during their argument, earlier in the forest, about "taking the risk," and dealing with things on his own, Knuckles was beginning to feel doubtful about every decision he'd made over the past three weeks.

 _'And I still can't remember,'_ He berated himself.

In all truth he'd been tearing himself up about it since the incident. He couldn't remember anything before the point when he'd awoken on the ledge, ten feet down the ravine. He didn't know how he ended up down there, and even worse, he didn't know what might have happened on his island while he was passed out.

On the second day, as soon as he could take a step on his ankle with out collapsing in pain, he'd scoured the island for signs of anything unusual. He'd felt vulnerable, bruised and injured as he was; yet still, just as Sonic pointed out, he hadn't contacted anyone. If something serious had happened then… But, after searching the island he found nothing out of place, so he assumed he'd just slipped up. Surely he'd bumped his head when he'd fallen, and that would have caused the memory loss. But there was one thing he couldn't justify. One piece of information he'd tried again and again to find a logical explanation for, and it nearly terrified him he still had no answer.

Five days before the ravine incident, he'd awoken on the ground near the Lava Reef Zone. He had no idea how he'd gotten there, or what he'd been doing hours before.

That was the first time he'd blacked out.

* * *

**TBC**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay! I know I said this chapter would come out pretty quickly, but when I went back and read what I had already written I realized the most of it needed to be rewritten. All around the chapter went from three pages to about twelve. Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> As for then next chapter, it might take a while too. A large chunk of has yet to be written. In the mean time please review! Your feedback is very motivating!
> 
> To my fantastic beta reader Awdures thank you again! You always have such nice things to say, on top of keeping my grammar in check! You rock!
> 
> Ch 1 reviewers, Speedy1236, Spidesmi, and craZ4knux, Thank you! Hope you enjoyed this next bit!
> 
> \- Sarilleny


	4. Echo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys thought I was never coming back, right? I don't blame you. It's been way too long. I don't want to give you a bunch of excuses. I'm here with a new chapter (yay!) and I'm moving on to work on next one. Anyway, I really hope you enjoy it. It's the longest one yet! Contextually it picks up shortly after the chapter 2 so if it's been a while, you may want to reread a bit.
> 
> Ok I'll Leave it at that for now. Look for a bit more at the end. Enjoy!

The morning found Sonic climbing the steps of the majestic Master Emerald Shrine. It was cool and a bit windy as usual per the island's high altitude. At the halfway mark he stopped and closed his eyes, enjoying how the breeze brushed over his skin and through his quills. His thoughts shifted towards how to approach the inevitable situation at hand.

At the uppermost terrace, he felt the soft light and warm aura of the Master Emerald. Its pale glow was accented by a field of light cast by the Sun's first rays, which had just begun to peak over distant the horizon. A distorted red figure was also visible through the gem's many facets. A step to the right revealed Knuckles to his view.

Knuckles was seated, legs dangling over the back edge of the shrine, presumably watching the sunrise. He was undoubtedly also aware of Sonic's presence, so Sonic didn't bother to announce himself. Instead he simply took a seat along side the guardian. They watched the sun rise in silence, both enjoying the fantastically vast view, and the calming lull of the Master Emerald behind them.

The sun was well above the horizon before Knuckles finally broke the silence.

"Still here I see." He said.

Inside Sonic cringed. This was going to be just as bad as he was expecting. Possibly worse.

With a sigh he asked, "Are you so eager to have me leave?" It was struggle not to sound bitter.

"Have you found some reason to stay? To constantly annoy me perhaps?"

Sonic rolled his eyes. Whatever progress they'd made towards being civil the night before had evaporated with his ill timed comment.

"Yeah, well maybe I didn't ask to be here, either. Did you think of that?" Sonic spat back, frustration setting in.

"Oh, finally! That's the first thing you've said that actually makes sense! By all means then Sonic, see yourself out. I have work to do." Knuckles began to stand up, before continuing. "Oh, and tell Tails, I don't care what he's working on, I don't have time to babysit you just because you're bored! "

He turned to leave, but was halted by a tug at the wrist.

"Sit back down."

Knuckles looked at the hand holding him in place, and then straight into Sonic's eyes. "Let go," he spoke viciously.

Sonic sighed and tried again. "Please sit down, Knux."

"Get your damn hands off me before I-."

"NO," Sonic cut in. "You can spew all the insults and threats you want Knuckles. I'm not leaving. Now sit down."

Knuckles appeared slightly taken aback at this response. He looked at Sonic inquisitively, as though he didn't believe the hedgehog's words. "Why?" he asked after a moment.

Sonic thought about this for a while. The answer seemed rather obvious to him, but he obliged the question anyway.

"I know you well enough to know when something is wrong, Knuckles." He watched his friend closely as he spoke, and saw dissatisfaction with the answer. He continued. "So you don't want to talk about it. Fine. We can pretend it's not there; we can even pretend everything is good between us, but you can't expect me to just leave, if we are going to play it that way."

He let go of Knuckles' wrist, and waited for his reaction.

Knuckles seemed reluctant still, to accept Sonic's request. His arm dropped back to his side, and he continued to scrutinize the Sonic with a less than friendly stare.

"Would it really cost you so much to sit down for a few minutes?" Sonic asked wearily.

"For what? So we can pretend to be chummy?"

"I had something better in mind actually."

"Well, I don't have time to waste on your stupid games."

"AND JUST WHAT, PLEASE SHARE, ON THIS DAMN DESERTED ROCK IS SO IMPORTANT!?" Sonic yelled, losing his calm. "You keep saying you have work to do. More important things to do, but I don't see it. So enlighten me please! Just where are you so desperate to run off to? What are you gonna do? Set a trap? Dig a ditch? Stare at the Master Emerald all day maybe? There isn't anybody here forcing you to run around like a crazy person while your injured! I don't see any imminent threat. So, what the hell is your problem?"

"SO YOU THINK WHAT I DO IS INSIGNIFICANT!?" Knuckles roared back. "Maybe I should just drop everything and be an aimless runner like you! NO RESPONSIBILITY. NO DISCIPLINE! Just do whatever I feel like, whenever I feel like it! When it's convenient for me! That sounds great! Why should I care what happens to the island or the Emerald! It's just one big stupid rock, right! RIGHT? THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK, ISN'T IT!?"

"WELL IT DOESNT MATTER WHAT I THINK! Does it? No matter if I'm trying to help you! Is that really what it's come too? Are our differences so great that you can't even stand the sight of me? Because I used to think it was the ways that we were DIFFERENT that made us a GOOD TEAM!"

"Yeah," Knuckles scoffed viciously. "I used to think that too... Things change."

Sonic was taken aback by Knuckles' words. They were so bitter and full of resentment. He could see in Knuckles' eyes that there was something else behind that thought. Something intense. The thing that had torn them apart. And Sonic realized in that moment, that he didn't at all comprehend the magnitude of what that thing was.

* * *

On the surface Sonic's words had ignited his rage; the short fuse that exploded in anger, and resentment. As it burned away though, it unearthed something else. Something that Knuckles had hidden away beneath the rage, because he didn't want to remember; a dark a emptiness within. But the furious flame would fizzle out, he knew, and he was already standing so close to the edge of a pit of despair.

Knuckles turned away from Sonic, and retreated to the opposite side of the Master Emerald while trying to steady his breath. 'Keep it together,' he hissed mentally. The last thing he needed was to confirm Sonic's suspicions. He raised a hand to his left temple, trying to massage away a headache that had increased tenfold since the hedgehog's arrival. It was making it difficult to concentrate. When Knuckles began to feel slightly faint, he gave in to the urge to sit, settling on the top step of the shrine. He'd actually intended to storm away, but this would have to do. He really felt awful, and didn't quite trust himself to walk down the stairs. 'What is wrong with me?,' he found himself asking, though the answer was not entirely unclear. He'd hardly slept again. Somewhere in the wee hours of morning he'd come here to the shrine trying to clear his head. It hadn't been working even before Sonic's arrival. It wasn't just lack of sleep though. Physically he was exhausted as well. He'd been pushing himself, eager to keep up his regular routine despite the sprained ankle and the strain of working around it was wearing on him.

Knuckles dropped his head into one hand, weary with frustration.

Sonic wasn't even the issue. Not entirely, anyway. Knuckles did realize that he was being unnecessarily harsh towards the hedgehog; however, knowledge of that fault didn't mean he was ready to be friendly either. Sonic was just another layer of complication that he could do without in his life at the moment.

Sonic had always had a knack for putting Knuckles on edge. It wasn't even intentional much of the time, just a trait of their polar personalities. Knuckles sighed at that, and thought back to what Sonic had just said, 'the ways that we were different.' Just as quickly, though, he closed off that train of thought. There was too much there. Too many things that he didn't feel like he could deal with at the moment. Not on top of everything else. And not when Sonic didn't even't remember.

No, that pain was better left tucked way.

"Knuckles…?" Sonic asked in a cautionary tone, disrupting the silence that had fallen between them.

The urge to leave surfaced again, but he pushed it away. He didn't respond, either, waiting instead for Sonic to continue.

"Look, that's not…" Sonic trailed off. It was a moment before he began again. "I didn't meant to say that. Or… well… It didn't come out the way I meant it. I don't think that what you do, or that this place is insignificant. I wasn't trying to say that at all."

Knuckles found a small amount of amusement in listening to Sonic stumble through his thoughts; he sounded genuinely apologetic. Knuckles supposed he should return the sentiment, but was comfortably beyond caring at the moment.

He listened as Sonic went on. "I just want us to be friends again. I'm tired of the fighting. Aren't you? I miss all the fun we use to have, and I think you do, too."

That set off another red flag in Knuckles' mind. Hadn't he just said he didn't want to go there. Or thought it. Or whatever! His comfortable indifference was quickly slipping away. He could feel Sonic's eyes on his back as he continued to speak.

"Anyway, I just thought… well, you seem... stressed, and I thought maybe we could do something fun like we used to. A chance to get your mind off things. And if you have other things you need get done, that's fine. Just let me help. We'll get it done together."

"And what if I just want you to leave me alone," Knuckles snapped, no longer able to bear the sentiment. He turned with a scowl.

Sonic met his gaze, a regretful expression on his face. It was some time before he replied, though his eyes never left Knuckles. "I can't do that... at least… not in the way you want me to."

* * *

Across the shrine, Sonic hung his head. That last comment stung a bit. Maybe he should have expected it, but it still bothered him.

The morning had been a complete failure up to this point. He was only making things worse. 'Well,' he sighed, 'might as well go down swinging at this point.'

"Come on, Knux. Throw me a bone here. I'm practically groveling!"

He waited. No response.

"Ok," he continued, "let me do you one better. I'll leave you alone. Just tell me what you needed to get done today, and I'll take care of it. That's fair, right? More than fair really. You can't possibly say no to that."

He paused. Silence again. When he glanced over his shoulder, he was surprised to see Knuckles standing.

"So what? Are you ignore..."

Sonic was cut off abruptly when Knuckles unexpectedly held up a hand and shushed him.

"Knuckles, wha-"

"Sonic, shut up!" Knuckles whispered back harshly.

Sonic watched as the guardians eyes slid shut. For a few seconds everything was still. When he opened his eyes again, his expression changed to a frown. He turned in place then, and stretched out one hand to the Master Emerald, eyes closing yet again.

Sonic stood then as well, careful not to distract Knuckles. He knew that stance. Knuckles was using the Emerald to search for another presence on the island. He waited patiently at Knuckles side, thoughts jumping to various conclusions, and preparing himself until the guardian opened his eyes again many moments later. When Knuckles turned to meet Sonic's gaze, the frown was still in place, but he looked confused too.

"What's up, Knux?"

Knuckles hesitated before replying, "I don't know. It's nothing."

"Hey, don't give me that," Sonic warned offensively. He'd had enough of that game.

"No," Knuckles insisted. "I mean it. I… I thought I felt something… A presence. Just for a second, but… it's nothing. There's nothing there."

"Are you sure?" Sonic asked as he observed his friend.

"Yes, I'm sure." Knuckles snapped back.

The response seemed genuine enough. Knuckles seemed startled more than anything. Sonic couldn't help but wonder, though.

"Knuckles, has this happens before? Recently I mean?"

"No. Why?" Knuckles said, raising a hand to his temples again.

"So… you're not expecting anyone, or any danger… or something else?"

Knuckles looked up, understanding Sonic's full meaning.

"No, Sonic. No. It was just a mistake, ok. I'm just… I don't know… I'm just tired. OK."

"Ok," Sonic conceded, hands coming up in defense. Still, something felt off. Sonic had never known the guardian's intuitive senses him to be wrong before.

He continued to watch Knuckles, as he seemed momentarily lost in his thoughts. He'd raised a hand to the Master Emerald again, though not in the deliberate way as before. It seemed almost absent minded this time. Knuckles did look quite tired, and Sonic supposed it wasn't beyond him to make the occasional mistake.

Focusing back on his own thoughts, Sonic stifled a sigh. His plan of talking things out with Knuckles wasn't yielding any progress. In fact it had probably set them back a few steps considering Knuckles' overall attitude towards him throughout it. Maybe what they need was a course of action, quite literally, rather than another exchange of words. With that thought an idea began to blossom in this head. He opened his mouth to share, but caught himself and paused when he looked up and took in his friend's appearance. Knuckles still wore an uneasy expression. Dark circles under his eyes exaggerated the look to one of exhaustion. He noticed the faded bruises too, and realized that he was getting ahead of himself, even if just slightly. There was no need to rush.

It was quite apparent to Sonic that whatever was bothering Knuckles was enough of a distraction to throw him off point. Although Knuckles probably couldn't bring himself to admit it, a friend was exactly what he needed at the moment, if only it to remind him of the simple things. So Sonic filed way the new plan for more immediate needs. He could save the fun for later.

He closed the distance between them, lightly touching Knuckles on the shoulder to get his attention. "Hey," he said gently, "have you eaten anything today?"

Knuckles, startled out of this thoughts, pondered about this for a moment before nodding left to right.

"Yeah, thought so. Come on. I think I can hear that cake calling for us." He took the guardians hand, and began leading him towards the steps.

A smile came to Sonic's face, when Knuckles wordlessly followed him down. 'Finally,' he thought to himself, 'no resistance.'

* * *

Breakfast somehow managed to turn into a rather pleasant affair, consisting of birthday cake, an impressive array of island nuts and fruits, and other preserves that even Sonic had become fond of over the years. The pair managed to avoid further argument, most likely due their ravenous appetites. Sonic spent the entire time recounting various mainland events of the past few months, in attempt to drown out the awkward silence that otherwise fill the room. Although Knuckles seemed only to listen with partial attention, Sonic was glad to see the look of unease had subsided.

"Anyway, it took him about two week to get it up and running again. It's pretty cool, though. The, um… turbo, um… Z45… 54… or whatever-he-calls-them boosters are crazy fast! Mind you," Sonic paused, holding up a hand, "not faster than me, but I gotta give the kid props. I was impressed."

"And then in December we had this massive snow storm. Like, we were actually snowed in for a whole day! Your pretty lucky the island only gets that cold every few years. I wish I could pick an choose my seasons. Afterwards, when it melted a bit, we had a pretty good time though. Sledding and snowmen, and such."

Sonic looked up gauging his companion across the table.

"And then right after that Amy and I started dating. It's great. Movies and shopping and stuff. It's been, like, lots of months now. We're totally in love. She got me this great sweater for Christmas. It's really great, and…"

"Wait. What?" Knuckles interrupted, looking baffled.

"Ha! Just messin' with ya." Sonic smirk and replied. "Didn't think you were listening… "

"I… Sorry. It's just this headache. It's… distracting. What were you going on about before?" Knuckles asked.

"Well," Sonic began again exaggeratedly. "Now that I have your full attention, I was thinking… I have an idea."

"An idea?" Knuckles repeated exasperatedly. "K... Are you going to share it?"

"Yes, jeez, excuse a guy for trying a little build up." Sonic whined back. "Anyway, you ready?"

"Yes, Sonic. Just spit it out!"

Sensing he finally had Knuckles' interest as well, Sonic obliged him. "Let's have a race!" he said excitedly."

"A race?" Knuckles repeated. It clearly wasn't what he'd expected. "Seriously? That's what you're bugging me for now?"

"Oh, come on. Don't act like you don't want to. I saw that look. So what do ya say? You in?

Knuckles brooded for a while, before answering. "It wouldn't be a fair fight."

Not the answer Sonic had been expecting. Refusal he'd been ready for. He felt a pang of guilt. He'd forgotten momentarily about Knuckles' injury. Fortunately, his cause wasn't completely derailed by the misstep. Knuckles had actually misinterpreted his meaning.

"True. A race on foot would probably be unfair for a couple of reasons, though I'll remind you, you do have home field advantage. Actually though, I was suggesting an air-board race."

To that he received a raised eyebrow in reply. Sonic was thankful it wasn't an instant refusal. Instead Knuckles seemed to to give it some though. This however made it even more annoying when Knuckles replied with an uninterested, "No," again.

"Why! Come on, Knux! I know you just considered it! How long has i been since you've pulled out your board? I know you want to, so why in chaos not!"

"Because," Knuckles said rolling his eyes, "not only would you lose, it will end with me have to pull you out of another security blockade or something, and that just means more work for me."

"Well aren't we confidant." Sonic mocked back. It was his turn to be annoyed now.

The incident Knuckles was referring to, was one of Sonic's more embarrassing memories. It happened almost four years ago, but Knuckles liked to poke fun at him for it. He had gone out for a run one morning on the island, and accidentally got caught in a rope trap. It took almost an hour before Knuckles came looking for him. The most embarrassing part of the whole thing was that the trap had left him hanging right above one of the island's deep mountain feed streams. He'd been so petrified by the pool, that he didn't even try to free himself. He just hanging there waiting, and praying his foot wouldn't come loose.

Sonic made an effort to push the memory away. His wasn't ready to give in yet.

"I think that's a pretty lame excuse for someone who is so sure they are going to win."

"Whatever Sonic. I have other things to do anyway."

"Show me the new security layout." When Knuckles simply gave him a skeptical look, he continued to push.

"I'm serious. Show me the map. If I still screw up after that, it'll free you of any responsibility. Unless you think sharing the grid it will hurt your advantage..." Sonic smirked. He knew he had him with that one.

"Uhh, fine! You're on," came a grumbled reply. Knuckles let out a heavily exasperated sigh as he began to stand up, and Sonic was sure he heard a mumbled, "annoying hedgehog" under tis breath too.

"Hey, where are you headed now?" Sonic Asked.

"To get the damn maps! Are you coning or not?"

"Oh right." Sonic replied, as he sprung to his feet.

With Knuckles' back to him, Sonic smiled a triumphantly. Finally some real progress.

Knuckles set about rummaging through the living room, looking for the maps. After checking a cabinet on the south wall, he walked around the sofa to a bookcase nestled in the far corner and quickly began to scan down through the shelves.

"Why don't you make yourself useful and help." Knuckles disappeared back into his bedroom for a brief spell then.

"Sure. Ok." Sonic replied. Looking about the next set of living room book shelves. "What do they look like?" he called out.

"You know the ones. Big scrolls. Really old, remember?" Knuckles called back.

"Hmm, yeah sorta." He feigned searching a bit, then called out to Knuckles again. "Soooo, we're not just stalling to get out of doing this right?"

There was a slight pause, then an exasperated, "What? No, Sonic." Shortly thereafter, he reappeared walking towards the back storage room when he suddenly slapped a hand to his forehead.

"Damn it. I forgot, Mighty still has them," he said more to himself that to Sonic.

This caught Sonic's attention. "Mighty? Why does Mighty have them?" he asked, turning to face Knuckles."And why do we need them again? In case you forgot, I know my way around the island." After a moment he added, "We're totally just stalling, aren't we?"

"Oh, shut up, Sonic. We're not stalling." Knuckles snapped back. "You don't know the new security grid. Mighty and I were working on a whole series of layouts for different scenarios and what not. Some of them are already up, but we were still working on others when they left, and I forgot to ask him to leave the maps here," Knuckles explained. "Anyway, I'll have to get another set form the library."

"Ooor," Sonic started in a sing-songy voice, "you could just tell me what to watch out for, instead of..." He paused then, reevaluating what Knuckles had just said.

Knuckles looked up impatiently. "Instead of what?"

"At the, where, did you just say?"

Knuckles looked up confused. "What?"

"Where did say you to say you need to go? The library? Knuckles, I highly doubt any library in Mobius will have a map of Angel Island," said the hedgehog matter-of-factly. "Well," He added as an afterthought. "Maybe, Robotropolice, but even that is a stretch these days."

"Yeah, I would hope not, Sonic." Knuckles deadpanned. "I meant my library, here."

Sonic was thrown by that statement. "Uhh, your library? Since when do you have a library?"

"Since always. You've just never been there."

Sonic frowned and cocked his head to the side. "Ok. Soo..." He trailed off hoping for more of an explanation.

Knuckles in turn didn't offer one, waiting instead for Sonic to elaborate his apparent concern. After a lengthy pause however, he rolled his eyes and left Sonic standing there, disappearing into his bedroom, and disregarding the unfinished conversation. When he was just inside the door he paused and called over his shoulder. "You just gonna stand around there? Your spare board is in the guest closet. Let's go."

Sonic couldn't help but smirk again. No doubt this was building up be an interesting day.

* * *

 

Around the time that the sun reached its peak in the sky, and morning shadows disappeared, Sonic and Knuckles were nearing the end of the path that led to Marble Garden Ruins.

They strolled along at a leisurely pace, each with an air-board in hand, enjoying the pleasant weather that graced the island even in late January. Neither of them had forgotten the unpleasantries of that morning, but by some tacit agreement, they'd set it aside for the time being, respectively with their own reasons.

In keeping with the unspoken truce, they attempted to fill the spaces with lighter conversation.

"So," Sonic began. "Remind me again why we absolutely need to these maps." Sonic asked.

"I told you, Sonic! You don't know the current security layout."

"So. It's not like I'm gonna hit anything in the air! This is a waste of time. Let's just great this race started!"

"Actually, you might with the new grid. So no." Knuckles replied, exasperated with Sonic's impatience. "Besides, I didn't think you'd be so keen on testing that theory again. Remember last time?"

"Oh, give it a rest! That happened on time!" Sonic complained.

He decided it might be better just to change the subject.

"Sooo, what is this library of yours like?"

"It's full of books." Knuckles provided curtly.

"You don't say? How enlightening." Sonic replied, unamused. "Why is it so secretive," he asked, throwing air quotes around the last word.

"It's not a secret." Knuckles answered simply.

"But you never told me about it."

"It never came up."

"And how is that not a secret?"

"It just isn't, ok!"

Sonic muddled over this for a bit before asking in a defensive tone, "So, do the Chaotix know about it then?"

Knuckles sighed inwardly, like he'd hoped that question wouldn't come up. "Does it really matter?"

"Maybe." Sonic replied, sounding pouty.

"Fine. Yes. Sort of… They know there is a place I sometimes to visit down here. Mighty knows it's a Library."

"So, they've never been there?"

"No, they haven't. Satisfied now?"

"I guess," Sonic answered sounding anything but.

They continued along quietly for a while then as they reached the first stray pillars of the Marble Gardens ruins. Sonic was always struck by the faded grander of the place, with its steep hills and massive structures. It gave one that sense that in their time, the Echidnas had been a race to be reckoned with.

Another five minutes along the path brought them to a familiar rock face. At first glance it looked like nothing more than an exposed bit of earth worn down over time. There were mossy boulders and debris strewn about its foundation, unruly vines hanging from above, and a few more stray stone pillars. Nothing particularly interesting to the untrained eye, however, closer inspection revealed a carefully disguised opening between the rock-face and boulder.

Sonic had been there many times before, and was rather surprised to find himself there again now. He had been expecting to be brought to some place entirely new. The tunnel was part of a vast network that stretched across the island, connecting the different zones. While he paused to ponder this, Knuckles had already passed the entry way, so he hurried along to catch up.

Past the collapsed crevice that lead inside, the narrow tunnel took on an entirely different feel. It was dark, cool, and their footsteps echoed. Just inside Sonic leaned his board against the wall next to Knuckles' and continued on in. A short distance along he found Knuckles knelt at a rusty hinged chest in a small cove. From it he pulled a torch and a bit of flint. It only took him a moment to set it alight and then they continued on.

Wracking his memories, Sonic couldn't recall anything that would indicate a library with in the cavernous expanse. While he knew he hadn't explored the full length of the winding tunnel network, he's seen enough. Probably more than anyone else living today, save Knuckles himself. His patience ran out, and he broached the subject again.

"Can't believe you never told me about this place!" He said, voice echoing throughout the tunnel.

"Sonic, you've been in the tunnels plenty of times." Knuckles said, sounding rather annoyed. "We've even come through this entrance before."

"Yeah, that's the point! I have been here before, but I didn't know you had a super secret library hidden down here! Are you seriously going to tell me, the in all the time we've known each other, you just forgot to mention it? Not cool, man."

When Knuckles paused, and suddenly turned, Sonic nearly plowed into him.

"Sonic, I wasn't hiding it from you! I just... didn't really think you'd be all that interested." With a sigh he added, "And, it's sort of... private, I guess."

"Really, Knux?" Sonic chided sarcastically, "You own an island. Do you really need a secret hideout, too?"

Knuckles didn't reply, rather turned away with a hint of dejection, and continued along the path without comment.

It was at that late moment that Sonic realized that his humor might have been in bad taste just then. He skittered ahead a few steps to catch up.

"Hey, you know I'm just teasing, right?" he offered, "it's... surprising. That's all. I mean, I used to stay here for weeks at a time, remember? I guess I kinda thought I'd seen all the significant things there are to see."

"You have," Knuckles insisted, frustration still evident in his voice. Though after a moment's thought added, "well, most of them, anyway."

Sonic was curious what Knuckles meant by that statement, but decided it was better to drop the matter. He followed silently as Knuckles led them deeper into the caves.

As they continued through the dimly lit passage, the conversation fell silent once again. They walked on for a while, passing through several familiar junctions which led to Lava Reef Zone and Hydro City. Another path further along led to a massive cavern at the center of the island known as Hidden Place Zone; a chamber that housed the Master Emerald on occasion.

After some time they entered a spacious chamber where the path seemed to split off in several directions. Knuckles led them to a passage on the left that appeared to be sealed by massive door. It was difficult to see in the faded light, but Sonic could make out some faded markings carved into it. Knuckles walked up to it, and placed a hand over the ancient scratchings much like he'd done with the Emerald at the shine earlier that morning. The markings came alive in a greenish glow under his touch and then with the waning grunt the door rolled to the side revealing a deep passage.

Knuckles stepped inside and motioned for Sonic to follow. As they entered Sonic noticed a steep incline, and sensed that they were descending quite far into the islands depths. He also noticed how well preserved this particular expanse of tunnel was. Many of the tunnels he had traversed in the past were semi-collapsed, strewn with broken pillars and faded murals. This passage was different. Its ceiling rose high as they moved onwards causing the light from the single torch to dispersed dimly. This made it difficult to see the detail, but even so, Sonic could see the intricate designs that cascaded along the upper edges of the walls. Painted with purples and blues mostly, the geometric patterns wove in and out, accented occasionally by a crescent shape that looked suspiciously familiar.

"Knuckles, did this place… it had something to do with the Guardians, didn't it?"

"Hmm, not explicitly. I think the crest is more of a symbol of protection here. That's what you're referring to, right?" He asked, glancing upwards.

"Yeah. I thought you said it was the symbol of the Guardians."

"It is. Though I'm not sure which came first really, the guardians born marked with that symbol or the symbols itself. It's ancient, and sacred. Even the legends are unclear about it."

The hall began to level out as they neared a bend. Ahead Sonic could see light streaming out of a doorway on the left. When they approached the door he saw that the path to the right continued on, though where to he could not tell. It was shrouded in darkness. Sonic followed Knuckles into the lit room, expecting to be awed by its grandeur. Instead he found himself in cramped little space; its perimeter was lined with bookshelves full of withered looking manuscripts. There was a desk at the right wall cluttered with texts as well. Many of them lay open, while others had little markers sandwiched between the pages. In the center of the desk lay what appeared to be a journal. It looked fairly new, and he could see that a pen rested in its seam, next to a page only half complete.

"Are you going to come in?"

It was only then that Sonic realized he was still standing in the doorway.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry, I just… It's not what I expected."

"No?" Knuckles asked, absentmindedly, as he searched around for something amongst the stacks strewn about the desk.

"It's kinda small." Sonic replied.

"Well these are just my books." Knuckles said as he snatched up what Sonic thought might be a key, and walked over to a cabinet in the corner. "The actual library is further below. It's much larger."

"Oh." Sonic said, not sure what to make of the statement. "Um, can I look around?"

There was a slight hesitation in Knuckles' step before he turned. "Yeah, just be careful, ok? Some of these books are fragile."

"Of course." Sonic agreed.

Knuckles turned back then and began to rummage through the cabinet. After a bit of searching he emerged with one large roll of paper. "Damn. I just have a terrain map here. I need to grab a full set from below to take back to the house. I'll be right back, Ok?"

"Yeah, sure," Sonic assured, "I'll just wait here."

After Knuckles hurried away, Sonic made his way to the far wall, examining a shelf that caught his interest. In it lay a row of books with golden cloth bound spines. A set most likely, with identical title markings, and runes that he assumed referred to the individual volumes. The next shelf down was full of old dusty scrolls. They were undoubtedly ancient, and Sonic felt wary of even breathing near them, let alone touching, afraid they might crumble. Instead he wandered further along the wall, scanning up and down the shelves. When the words, 'ATLAS: Mobius' randomly caught his eye, he was surprised to have found something he could comprehend in the collection of old texts. Examining further, the shelf held a dozen or so titles he could read. 'ATLAS: Mobius,' 'Mobius: A Concise History' 'All about Chao,' 'The Legend and Mystery of Babylon,' and the list went on. He pulled 'Mysteries of Mobius' off the shelf, noticing it had some bookmarked pages like the stacks that lay on the desk. He flipped to one of the tabs and found it pointed to an underlined passage.

"What remains of the Echidna race, is only found in the ruins of other civilizations past. Few concrete records exist, but there are mentions of dealings with other cultures. In particularly, these documents often allude to the fabled treasures the Echidnas were believed to hold."

A bit further down the page, Sonic noticed a scribbled in note. He scanned down to investigate.

"…over 200 years since the their last sighting. This has raised many questions about their mysterious disappearance. Records indicate they may have lived on a tropical island far our in the southern sea. Many have searched for such a location, with little success. It is believed that..."

Next to the crossed out line, Knuckles had penciled in, "Not bad for a bunch of idiots."

Sonic couldn't help but chuckle. He'd love to see the face of the author if ever he caught a sight of Knuckles. He closed up the book, replaced it on the shelf and continued down the wall. Curiosity got the better of him then and he turned towards the desk across the room. What other snarky comments was Knuckles leaving in random history books?

He crossed over to the table, and took in the disarray. Books and papers were scattered everywhere. He reach for the journal at center, but paused, wondering if maybe he should let it be. It could be something private; it could be something that Knuckles wouldn't want him to see; but then, wasn't that exactly what he was looking for? Carefully he shifted away some loose pages that lay atop one corner, and picked it up. Right away he recognized the Knuckles' handwriting; it looked just like the bit he'd seen in the book of mysteries. The page was only filled half way, and every fifth line or so, had a number;

30,455;

30,460;

30,465,

and so on in the margins. Flipping back a few pages he saw this was true for the entire journal.

As he flipped forwards again the book tipped a little, and the pen that had been acting as a place-marker toppled out onto the table. When he reached to pick it up, he noticed a much larger and much older manuscript, sitting open in the place where he had taken the journal. The clutter had obscured it from view before. It was written in Echidnan script, and had an colorful drawing of what looked like Mushroom Hill Zone on one page. Intrigued, he set away the journal, and moved the papers and other books around the manuscript. When the space looked clear enough, he carefully closed the manuscript to get a look at the cover. It too was illustrated with an incredible image of angel island. It was so accurately detailed, exactly like the view he knew from flying the the island on the Turbo. 'But how did they,' he began to wonder, before he nearly slapped a hand to his forehead. These were Echidnas! Of course the knew what the island looked like from the sky!

He opened the manuscript again to a different page, and began to thumb through it. It really was a beautiful book. The script appeared to be cursive, with various letters and symbols interlocking. There was an illustration on the left page of each spread, and sometimes even full page pictures. Sonic flipped through the pages carefully, until he came to a place where the book's spine was worn more than the rest, as though it had been repeatedly opened to that section. It was another full page image, with a small bit of text at the bottom right corner.

The scene was quite elaborate. It depicted a vast bit of the island's landscape, with the mountains cutting through the center of the page. In the foreground of the right page, tiny ranks of Echidnas were drawn in formation. They appeared to be marching towards the edge of the island. The most intriguing part was the foreground of the left page, which depicted the Master Emerald glowing atop the shrine, and a Guardian kneeling before it, with one had stretched out, touching its surface. Sonic was overcome with a strange sense of déjà vu at seeing this, because the guardian figure held a striking resemblance to Knuckles. On his chest he bore the same crescent symbol, and his fur was drawn in same bright red color, but there were some clear differences as well. The guardian in the picture had a bulkier build and looked taller. He wore no shoes, and had a strange paint markings on his face. Even more peculiar was that half of his body was not drawn in, giving an effect as though he was fading away.

An exaggerate sigh at the doorway caught Sonic's attention and he looked up.

"You see, Sonic, this is why I can't take you anywhere. I told you not to touch anything."

To Sonic's surprise, Knuckles didn't actually sound angry, rather mildly exasperated.

"Actually, Red, you only said to be careful," Sonic countered.

"No, I said… " He trailed off as he entered the room. He was holding a bundle of scrolls, which he set down and leant against the wall. "Well… maybe I said that, but it wasn't an open invitation to mess with the things on on my desk. Those stacks were organized! I'm going to have to go through and re-check everything now! And you lost the page I was working on. Great." Knuckles reached for the manuscript, but Sonic stopped him.

"Wait!" he said. "I'm sorry, I didn't know. It just looked interesting. What is this, anyway? he asked, pointing to the manuscript. "What exactly are you doing here?"

For the second time that day, Knuckles paused and observed him strangely, as though Sonic continuously contradicted his expectations. "It's a book of Echidnan legends. You know, like for kids. It…" He sounded slightly embarrassed as he continued, "it was my favorite book when I was younger."

"What's it about? Why is the guardian only half drawn in, and what's with the massive army?"

Knuckles glanced at what Sonic was referring to. "It's the story of Knoton," He answered. "He was one of the earliest Guardians. He made..."

"Wait. Knoton?" Sonic interrupted. "Is that an Echidnan thing? Do all names Echidnan names start with K... er, N sounds? Man, that would be exhausting to remember! Knuckles, Knoton... Nestor,

Kneeca..."

Knuckles replied with an utterly exasperated roll of the eyes. "Are you done? Where do you come up with this stuff? No, they did not all have names starting with the same letter. Remember Tikal?"

"Oh, yeah. I did forget about her," Sonic remarked thoughtfully.

"And those don't all start with K for your information. Now do you want to hear the story or not?"

Sonic grumbled something under breath that sounded a bit like, "I know how to spell, smartass," but outwardly he replied with a placating, "yeah, go ahead."

When Knuckles was satisfied with Sonic's attention level he went on. "Knoton is... was legendary. His sacrifice was known to all of my people."

"Back then Angel Island wasn't a floating isle nor was its location a secret. The Echidnas were a powerful tribe well known throughout the Mobius. Their command of the Emerald's powers, and the Council of Guardians who wielded it were viewed as a force to be respected. Despite this, it also made them a target. They were betrayed by a group of allies who joined together to invade and claim the island for their own.

When the conflict came to a head, the Echidnas faced terrible odds. Their forces were severely out numbered, even with the guardian council leading the force. They prepared for the worst.

So faced with the unthinkable, Knoton did something that was equally unimaginable. He used the Master Emerald to shield the island against the oncoming attack. He sent it away to a location where it would not face that danger again. In doing so, he spared the remaining armies, and saved the citizens."

"So he raised the island for the first time then?" Sonic asked, cutting in again.

"Presumably. Where are other legends. Too many to be sure."

Sonic's eyes swept across the page, observing with a new understanding. His gaze drifted back to the Guardian Knoton at center spread. "What was the sacrifice?" He asked thoughtfully. "I mean, I always kinda thought that the Master Emerald naturally made the island float."

"Uh... well," Knuckles began thinking it over. "I guess I sort of gave you the short version. Despite the impressive looking armies drawn here, they were terribly outnumbered, as I explained. I don't think they expected to make it through; although, they were willing to die trying. Knoton was supposed to stand amongst the Council of Guardians as they lead the charge, but something stopped him. Some believe his connection to the Emerald was different; it was stronger somehow than the other Guardians. The legend says that he heard the Emerald calling out to him just as the battle was about to dawn so he went to the shrine instead. What happened there between them is uncertain. Some of the Guardian scrolls even consider it a forbidden act, but as this version writes it, they believe he connected with the heart of the Emerald, and literally became one with its power. His body faded away then, and he was never seen again. At least... that's how it's written."

"Wow. Do you believe that?" Sonic asked still studying the drawing. When Knuckles didn't respond right away he looked up to find Knuckles appearing slightly abashed.

"I'm sorry." Sonic conceded quickly raising his hands in surrender. "That was very prying. My bad. You don't have to..."

"I do." Knuckles said quietly, as he thoughtfully examined the intricate spread as well.

Silence hung between them then for a while.

Feeling the need to change the subject Sonic searched around the room for anything else to comment about. His eyes fell upon the journal from before that lay open on the table. The handwriting was hard to make out at this distance, but he was able to read a few of the lines. The name 'Knoton,' in particular stood out to him now, and with it realization dawned.

"Oh. You're... are you translating this?"

Knuckles, who had taken to straightening some of the stray papers on his desk looked up. "Hmm? Oh. Yes."

"Oh, wow. I didn't know that you... That must be really difficult. Have you ever shown any of these to Tails? You know he loves historic stuff like..." He paused when Knuckles gave him the, 'you need to stop talking' look.

"What?"

"I appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone." He said, seeming ill at ease.

"But... these are incredible. How many have you translated? In fact... Wait, scratch that." Sonic said, cutting himself off. "How did you translate them? Nobody speaks Echidnan anymore."

Knuckles replied with a cynical raise of an eyebrow.

"I mean YES, I know you do, Knuckles. Don't give me that look. I meant how did you learn it?"

Knuckles' expression changed from cynical to puzzled then. "I've always known Echidnan." he replied like it was the simplest thing one could imagine.

Sonic stepped over the obvious discrepancy in that answer, and tried asking the question another way."So, Mobian was your second language then?"

Knuckles' brow crinkled in confusion. "No... I... I'm not really sure what you mean," he said, uncertain.

"How did you learn Mobian growing up here all alone?" Sonic asked more directly.

"Sonic, I've always been able to speak Mobian, and Echidnan, and High Babylonian." Knuckles replied. "My people just spoke many languages. I've always known them just like you've always known Mobian. I don't understand why that's difficult to comprehend."

"High Babaloni... Are you kidding me right now?" Sonic asked, with incredulity. "I don't even know how to begin to address that. So, basically... you..." Sonic had to pause momentarily then to wrap his head around the implication of that statement, and to decide whether Knuckles was just messing with him. "So you're saying you never had to learn how to read?"

"Uh... no?" Knuckles said, sounding uncertain. "Is that not normal?"

"Err, no. It's not, Knuckles. Most people learn things like that from their parents or school."

"Oh," was all Knuckles could offer in reply.

They both knew he hadn't known his parents. It was likely he didn't truly have an answer to that question.

Sonic sighed apologetically. "I'm sorry. I keep doing that. I didn't mean to pry. It's just that I'm surprised. I guess I did know you could speak and read Echidnan at least, but I never really considered how before. Wouldn't have pegged you for a writer, either..."

"I don't really... I mean my stuff... It's not much, Sonic. Mostly just translating really old stuff."

"Well it's more than I do." Sonic offered with a smile.

Knuckles went back to straitening things around his desk. He closed the delicate book and set it aside, then turned around back to face Sonic. "I didn't know you ever went to school. I thought you said Eggman shut everything down back then when he first took over."

"Yeah. I went for a couple years before everything went to shit." Sonic said more bitterly than he'd intended. "Gramps taught us after that," he finished awkwardly.

It was a rough subject for both of them, childhood.

"I see." Knuckles replied. "I guess I'm sorry I ask then too."

"Nah, it's fine." Sonic assured him. "I probably deserved that."

"Alright," Knuckles said turning back, "Now let's get this over with." He grabbed the map scrolls and started laying them out.

"Yes please! I haven't even been out for a run today. I'm ready for some speed."

It took a good twenty minutes for Knuckles to cover the general security grid, and all the points he wanted Sonic to avoid or be aware of. Following that they took to laying out a route together.

It was decided that they would start from the tunnel entrance at the ruins above. They would charge for Lava Reef zone, making a pass over the magma fields before diving down into the caverns. From there they would follow the tunnels to the far end of Mushroom Hill which brushed the island's edge. Cutting back towards the islands center, they would race through the mushroom forest until they reached Hydro City on the lower tier of Angle Island's central terrace, before a final push up the mountain side, ending at the Red Mountain lookout station.

The trek back up the tunnels passed more quickly than the journey down in Sonic's opinion. At the top of the steep passage that had taken them down to the library, Knuckles paused and let Sonic pass. He then proceeded to reseal the the massive entry way behind them once more.

A few minutes further along the path brought Sonic to the realization that he never would have found this place on his own. Nobody would. That thought prompted Sonic to broach one last perplexing issue.

"Knux, why'd you bring me down here?"

Knuckles turned on him with a look that clearly asked, 'Are you dense?' "Obviously, we came for the maps, or did your speedy brain bypass that point."

"Yeah, the maps, I know but... well, you say this place isn't a secret, but… "

"Yeah, I told you Mighty knows about it." Knuckles raised an hand to his face and let it slide down, showing his agitation. "Ugh, seriously, Sonic. Why does it even matter?"

"But he's never been down here, right? And nobody else knows. Really, how does that not constitute a secret?"

Knuckles looked ready to pummel Sonic at that point, but Sonic raised his hands in surrender to halt him. "Hold on. Look, I'm just saying… thank you. Ok? That's all. Thanks for showing me. I mean, you could have made me wait outside, and you didn't, so thank you."

Knuckles looked surprised at that, but recovered quickly. "Psh," he scoffed. "As if you would actually wait outside." There was a smirk behind the comment. "Come on now. Let's keep moving."

* * *

**TBC**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there you have it. Chapter 3.
> 
> I have to give a huge shout out & thank you to my two dear friends, Levi and Rachiel. Levi for always inspiring me to to write, and write better and more. And Rachiel for literally sending hours beta reading, proofing, and discussing this chapters with me. Thank you so much! 3
> 
> Few more things about the chapter. I know a lot of it is still mysterious with many unanswered questions. That'll take a turn around Ch 5. Just hang in there. If you you have questions or comments please leave a review! I love getting feed back, and clearly it's been a while so it would be greatly appreciated! Not gonna lie. The next chapter is gonna take a while. I do have a nice chunk written, but there is a lot more to add. Please bear with me!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!


	5. Equilibrium

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! It only took a really long time again! Sorry about that. I got stuck on certain parts with some writers block, but once those were resolved the rest just sort of flowed out! Yay! Ok. On to reading. Thank you for being here! More notes at the end of the chapter.

At their retreat from the tunnel entrance at the Marble Garden ruins, Sonic and Knuckles were greeted by the warm kiss of sun's rays as it dance through the hanging vines and pillars. The pair had their air boards in hand, ready to put the half day worth of planning into action.

Sonic was bursting with excitement for the race. He flashed Knuckles a bright grin, then ran ahead a few paces and dropped his board, waiting for it to settle into a gentle hover before hopping on. This board was a spare that he left at the island ages ago. As he sped forward, he took note of the balance, reacquainting himself with the feel and stability of this particular model. He did a few figure eights, zigzags, and a flip just for fun, before turning about and making his way back to the tunnel entrance, and Knuckles.

Knuckles hadn't stepped on his board yet. It lay idly before him while he knelt fiddling with the laces of his right sneaker. His hand then slipped to his ankle, rubbing it gently.

This caused Sonic a slight pang of guilt. ' _Maybe this is a bad idea,'_ he thought.

He'd suggested the air boards, over an actual run specifically for the sake of his friend's injury. All good intention aside, he didn't actually know how serious of an injury it was. Was he pushing to hard with his insistence about having the race? Knuckles didn't exactly seem the picture of confidence.

Knuckles stood, just as Sonic came swooshing back to his side.

"Hey buddy."

Knuckles looked at him and glared, instantly suspicious.

"What now Sonic?"

"Hey nothin" he started. "Look Red… if you don't want to… I mean, if your ankle is bothering you, or something, I totally understand. No judgment."

"Are you kidding me?" Knuckles said rolling his eye. "You just spent the entire morning trying to convince me to do this."

"Yes, I realize that. It's just supposed to be a bit of fun, but I don't want you getting hurt doing it either."

"I'm fine Sonic. Let's get on with it."

"Does it hurt still?" Sonic asked cautiously.

Knuckles raised a brow at the question "No, not really. It's just a bit sore."

"So it's not actually broken then?"

"No, Sonic. It's just sprained. Why are you suddenly so interested?"

"Just concerned. Ok, I'm gonna say this one more time. _We can do something else._ I don't want you to get hurt any worse."

Knuckles rolled his eyes again. "I told you it's fine. Look it's just fine" He shifted his weight to his left leg then, and lifted the bandaged one, rotating it about.

"See?" he said, his voice exasperated. "Now let's do this."

"Ok Knux. You got it."

Sonic turned to scan the area, eyes passing over the varied ruins.

 _"There,"_ he said pointing far off to the left, "between those two pillars. Let's make that the start line. I'm gonna take a few quick laps to get a better feel for this board. I'll meet you there in five?"

"Alright." Knuckles replied with a short nod.

* * *

 

Knuckles watched as Sonic swooped away, then resettled his attention on his own board.

Picking it up, he slid one hand underneath reaching past the slight upwards curve on the rear. He found the ribbed switch he was looking for. A small amount of pressure locked it to the ON position. Instantly the board's weight shifted. Knuckles held it out and watched as it gracefully drifted down, settling a few inches shy of the ground.

Knuckles took a deep breath. A tingle of nerves had worked its way to his chest, despite his insistence on continuing. How long had it been since he'd done this? Three years almost, since they'd last entered a boarding competition together. Determinedly he forced the feeling away. This was just supposed to be a bit of fun. He could at least _try_ to enjoy it.

Forgoing caution, he hopped onto the board and took off in one fluid motion. There was a slight wobble but, like a spring his knees absorbed the shock, keeping him steady from the waist up. He bent deeper at the knees, shifted his weight forward, and pressed his soles deeper into the board. The response was instant. No jerk or stutter in the movement, just a smoother glide, and an increase of the wind between his quills.

A sense of familiarity washed over him as he pushed for a bit of speed. The balance, just the right amount of pressure, it was all as he remembered. Experimentally, he let himself lean into it more, feeling his way through the acceleration.

His eyes shot forward, targeting a point about 40 paces away, between a far ruin wall and a terrace just beyond it leaning to a lower level in the ancient plaza. He had about eight seconds to decide on an action. Either slam on the breaks hard, or go for a jump. _A big jump._ He bent at the knees a little more, finding his center. _Six seconds._ He'd reached his upper tier speed zone. A full sprint. Slightly out of control. _Four seconds,_ and the twinge of nerves sets back in.

It's a split second decision, before he reaches down, grabbing the boards edge, and kicks to swing the rear horizontal in a bracing motion. The slow is instant and jerky. He digs in, tips back a bit more, and manages to halt his slide just a beat before tipping off the edge.

Knuckles stepped off the board, took in a long deep breath, and let it out as a calculated sigh. He shouldn't have hesitated. He knew he could make a jump three or four times that large. _'Not to mention you can fly,'_ supplied the cynical voice in his head.

The race wasn't going to last very long if he kept _that_ up. Frustration was grating on his nerves, but there wouldn't be much time to dwell on it. He needed to be at the start line in a couple of minutes, so the next jump would just have to be sink or swim.

With that thought lingering Knuckles made his way back towards the designated starting point, where he could see Sonic was already waiting.

* * *

In the end it had been a very close thing. They were fairly matched in speed on the boards, and although Sonic had led slightly throughout much of the race, Knuckles' familiarity with the island was what sealed his victorious out come.

"Awe man. That was exhilarating!" Sonic said, bouncing and bounding around Knuckles like a little kid. "Nice pass on that last leg by the way! I thought for sure I had it in the bag. Where did you catch that crazy air? I didn't even see you, until you jumped me, and took the lead. Seriously that was smooth. Soooo… What do ya say? Rematch on the way down?"

"Hmm." Knuckles kept on walking a few steps before answering. " _Maybe_. I suppose, if you really wanna get beat again," he said with a smirk.

Sonic just smiled. "See, you did have fun."

They walked casually along a path that led to a lookout ahead. "Man," Sonic continued, "how long has it been since our last competition? Like two and a half...no wait." He paused, counting back on his fingers. "It's been over 3 years! That's ridiculous. It feels like just a few months ago."

"Mmm, I guess," Knuckles replied noncommittally.

They made their way to the forward ledge of the terrace and took a seat. The view was vast, stretching on miles. They were just a few hundred feet shy of Thunder Mountain's peak, and Sonic could feel the difference. It was considerably cooler than down in the lower valleys. The air felt thiner too.

"So what? You gonna tell me you don't miss it? Racing I mean." Sonic asked.

"Nope."

"Seriously? Being stuck up here all the time? I'm not sure I believe that… I think there's a new race coming up in October. We should sign up."

"It's not that simple Sonic."

"Sure it is. You just do it. What have you got to lose?"

"Um… a lot actually. I have responsibilities here."

"But it didn't used to be a problem. We used to go adventuring all the time. What's different now? When was the last time you've even left the isla...?"

" _I don't know Sonic!_ I'm different! OK?" Knuckles snapped, cutting him off. His eyes got a little wide after that, realizing he'd revealed more than intended. "Just… never mind," He recovered curtly. "Nobody understands anyway."

"Don't I?" Sonic challenged.

"I don't know Sonic," he replied tiredly. "You all seem to think I'm sitting around up here twiddling my thumbs everyday, bored out of…" He stopped there, in a calculated pause before, changing pace. "You know what? Nevermind. It doesn't even matter."

"Oh, come on _Knux_ . _Don't_ say that. And give me some credit. We've known each other for what, like eight years or something? I know you better than that."

Knuckles raised an eyebrow at this, but didn't comment.

"Look, I'm not making light of your responsibilities as Guardian of Angel Island. And I know you get mad at us when we poke at you about being boring. It's... I don't actually think you are boring Knux. But I do think you sometimes loses sight of the smaller picture. And yes I do mean _smaller_ . Which is to say, _yes,_ you're one person holding up the legacy of hundreds; you're the lock and key to the castle, but you are also entitled to live for yourself.'

Sonic collected his thoughts then continued.

"I also think there are aspects of your life that would appeal to anyone. I mean this place, _your home,_ it's beyond incredible. And the allure of being able to tap into the Master Emerald's power; I admit it makes me a bit jealous. There is nothing quite like the surge of chaos energy. Even I might be tempted to stay in one place if I had your abilities."

Knuckles surprised him then and cut in. "You make it sound as though I worship it. It's not like that. It's not mine to use as I please. I'm... It's..." He trailed off.

"It's what?" Sonic questioned.

* * *

Knuckles hesitated. He searched Sonic's face and found only a look of genuine interest. Reluctantly he continued.

"The Master Emerald, it is a part of me. I can feel it... always." He paused, collecting his thoughts. "And the island, I am a part of it too. I sense how we drift over the surface; I know when the seasons shift, when the first leaf changes its color; I can feel how the breeze whispers through the trees, and how the energy extends through every bit of gravel; I can measure every step you walk within its boundaries, if I so choose."

"And you have control over it." Sonic stated, more than asked.

"Yes... to some extent. I've... _learned_ to control it" he answered. "Back when Eggma... well, when you and Tails first set foot here, it was incredibly agitating. Disorienting too. I'd really never dealt with presences of such magnitude before that. The other creatures on the island are like me, so tied in to the ecosystem, they blend with the whole itself. But when you showed up, it felt like you were trampling all over the island."

"And when Eggman started robotizing those little guys? Didn't you notice?" Sonic asked, his tone not quite accusing.

Knuckles cringed anyway. It was something he hated talking about, and Sonic knew it.

"Of course I did, but like I said, I… I didn't have a precedent to base the energy signatures I was feeling on. You, Tails, Eggman, the bots themselves, it was overwhelming. It was like… Imagine if you had people shouting at you from all sides, constantly. And Sonic, your energy signature is massive. Honestly, you just seemed like the most likely threat."

Sonic chuckled at that, "when you put it like that, it sounds like a compliment."

"Only you would say that." Knuckles replied shaking his head.

"So it's different now?" Sonic asked.

"Well, it took some effort, but eventually I taught myself to… _prioritize_ , I guess you could call it. I feel what I want, or need to feel, and filter out the rest of the energies, but… I can't disconnect myself from it…The emerald and I are unequivocally linked."

* * *

 

Sonic considered this. He had known more or less that his friend possessed this ability, but never before had it been explained in so many words. It all sort of made sense he thought; Knuckles' acute inward awareness surely must lend itself to his oft reclusive outward demeanor. Such control would require an incredible amount of mental strength. It wasn't surprising really. Knuckles possessed the most peculiar combination of stubborn discipline and grace of anyone Sonic knew. In several ways the intense, enigmatic _guardian_ seemed at odds with the simple _echidna_ who was a friend to all.

Knuckles who must have been expecting some comment or response, mistook Sonic's silent musings. He sighed, and began to rub his temples."I'm not really making sense, am I?"

"No you are!" Sonic assured, flashing a smile at the guardian for good measure. "Sorry, I was just thinking about what you said. I... don't understand completely. I mean, I know what it's like to use the Chaos Emeralds. It's not exactly the same, I'm sure, but it seems familiar, the way you described it. Like when I use Chaos Control. It gives me the sense that I could... bend the world to my will, if I really, really understood its power." He had been staring down at his knees, and looked up then.

Knuckles was watching him with a wary grin.

"Try not to give that one too much thought, ehh Blue? I'm not sure I like the idea of the world in your hands."

Sonic whacked him playfully in the shoulder. "Can't handle the idea of me as King of Mobius Knux?"

"Oh Chaos no! I pray the day never comes." As an after thought he added, "at least not in this universe."

Sonic couldn't help but burst out in laughter at that response. Knuckles soon joined in. Their snickers and giggles echoed throughout the mountain, and down to the valleys below.

For a while they sat, simply enjoying the serenity of their surroundings, both lost in their own thoughts. It was Sonic who eventually disturbed the calm.

"Hey, I have another question."

"What is this, ask the guardian twenty questions day?" Knuckles asked sarcastically. "Yeah...ok. What is it?"

"Well," Sonic started. "This has always bothered me. Do you remember when you fought Metal Sonic for the first time? How were you able to go Super using the Chaos Emeralds then, when you haven't been able to do it since?"

He noticed, Knuckles seemed caught off guard by the question, and he worried that he might thoughtlessly have crossed a line yet again.

"Wait." Sonic countered. "Don't miss understand. I just meant..."

"No. It's fine." Knuckles said calmly. "Actually, I'm not entirely sure myself. It was kind of a blur... a lot of what happened back then, I mean." Solemnly he added, "I...try not to think about it that much."

"Right, of course." Sonic replied hurriedly. He was surprised when Knuckles did continue.

"I do remember it felt strange. Foreign, and yet not entirely unfamiliar. And it didn't come naturally. It felt like...like I was only just holding on."

"And you've never experienced it again?" Sonic asked, curiosity, winning over.

"No, not really. I get a certain sensation of power with the Chaos Emeralds, but it's like it slips through my fingers." He looked at Sonic then. "I imagine it must be similar what to you feel around the Master Emerald."

"Oh. Well yeah. I guess that makes sense, but the Master Emerald is so... steady. When I do notice it, it's more like a feeling of warmth than raw power."

"That is because you are just barely grazing it." Knuckles remarked. He changed his position, leaning back to lay in the grass. "I'll admit though, I am curious about the Green Chaos Emerald. It's just... Sometimes I wonder if it was cut from the same stone as the Master Emerald."

Sonic considered the thought. "But, if that were true, the only difference between them is size. That alone can't account for their different energies can it?"

"No. You're right." Knuckles said, raising one hand to lay over his eyes, blocking the sun's rays. "I don't think so, but more than the others, I feel a sort of affinity to that one. I can't explain it really, but the two, the green Chaos Emerald, and the Master Emerald are very nearly the same."

The conversation died away then once again, and Sonic shifted to mimic Knuckles' posture in the grass. Thoughts of emeralds and duties drifted away, leaving only the warmth of the sun, and a cool mountain breeze. At his side, Knuckles appeared comfortably on the verge of dozing off, and Sonic saw fit to follow suit.

They hung around there for nearly an hour. Sonic finally sat up when he could no longer ignore the hunger pangs that began to nip at the edge of his relaxation. To his right he saw that Knuckles was awake too, staring pensively at the clouds.

Sonic figured now would be as good a time as any to ask about the chores.

"Hey, so I was serious before when I said I'd help you take care of whatever needs to be done after this. Just tell me what's on the schedule. I got it."

Knuckles sat up, and considered it for a minute before replying. "I have a thing. It's sort of a two person job."

"A two person job? I wasn't sure you believed in such things Knuckles."

Knuckles scoffed at him, frowning. "Are you going to be helpful, or are you just going to insult me?"

"Sorry!" Sonic conceded brightly, raising his hands in surrender. "Habit. My bad. I'll be helpful. I will be sooooo helpful it'll be like a three person job."

Knuckles dropped his head to his palm, shaking it in disapproval. " _You_. You're gonna to be the death of me Sonic."

"Aww Knuxie don't be sad," Sonic said in a teasing baby voice.

Knuckles punched him in the arm then. _Gently_ , by all accounts for someone with huge spiked fists, but Sonic burst out with an exaggerated, "oww!" none the less.

"That was mean," he whined.

"You are unbelievable," Knuckles said rolling his eyes. He couldn't quite hide his smirk.

"There it is," Sonic said, smiling back at him. "So, you about ready for that rematch then?" Sonic asked.

"Hmm, yeah I guess so," Knuckles said rubbing his temples. "You getting hungry?"

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "Your guardian senses tell you that?"

"Nope. Your stomach did. It's been growling since you dozed off."

"Oh," Sonic said, a little embarrassed. "Well I burn a lot of energy. I can't help it."

"Yeah yeah." Knuckles dismissed with a sigh. He squeezed his eyes shut and wiped both hands down his face, following with an even deeper sigh."

"You alright there buddy?"

"Eh, headache. It's fine. So, race back to my place?"

"Sounds like a plan, but just so we're clear, I'm not going easy on you this time."

"Psh, says the sore looser."

"Whatever man. Either way I'm coming for ya."

"Is that right?" Knuckles asked, standing, and grabbing his board with a sudden smirk. "You better start flyin then _hedgehog_."

And before Sonic had a chance to fully ask "What ar...?" Knuckles had tossed down his board, and tipped off the edge of the terrace in a near vertical dive.

Sonic stared after him for a full three seconds before getting over his surprise. "That JERK!" he exclaimed to the empty clearing, though he was unable to hold back a wide grin.

"You better watch your back Knuckles! It's on!" Sonic shouted as he mounted his own board and dove after the echidna. 

* * *

Their flight down the face of Thunder Mountain was swift, and slightly reckless with rocky spires and terraces jutting out along the descent. Sonic managed close two thirds of the gap created by Knuckles' head start. He was trailing behind just about fifteen feet now. It was no secret to any of any of his friends that Sonic had a fiery competitive spirit. The greater the challenge, the harder he tried to best it.

They were nearing the foot of the of the mountain which led into the thick jungle that covered much of the island. Sonic figured would need a clever advantage if he really wanted a sure chance at winning. He tried to recall the extensive map of routes through the zone, and considered where he might be able to use the terrain to his advantage in order to take the lead. A few opportunities came to mind. It would just be a matter of timing.

* * *

Knuckles could tell that Sonic was gaining on him, but wasn't particularly concerned. He was really just enjoying the surge of adrenaline from whipping and weaving along the terrain. It was exhilarating. Not to mention the distraction it provided from the pain at his temples, which had been there nearly all day. It was different, _flying this way,_ using the air boards, as opposed to under his own ability. Not better or worse exactly, just different. He was surprised to realize how much he'd missed the experience.

Reaching the edge of Mushroom Hill zone the environment began to change around them drastically, as if stepping into a different world. The foliage sprouted in various hues ranging from auburn to rusty brown. The trees around them were massive blocking out a much of the light at this level. Most definitive were the region's namesake gargantuan mushrooms, with their brightly colored, springy caps.

Weaving methodically in and around the bends and branches in the path, Knuckles let the stresses of the past several days fall way. It felt good to operate on instinct alone. Win or lose, he couldn't deny he was enjoying himself.

* * *

They were getting into the thick of Mushroom Hill now. Any attempt to fly off the well carved path here, would lead to a game of tug-o-war with the tree vines, which grew a-riot. The trails that led through the forest were incredibly complex. Or maybe complex wasn't even the right word, Sonic thought. _Overgrown_ seemed an appropriate substitute. They stretched through all levels of the forest, split along multitiered terraces, wove in and out of hidden caverns, and took strange turns through ancient hollowed logs. The place always seemed to teem with latent sort of energy that Sonic hadn't encountered in any forest he'd explored on the Mobian surface.

He was trailing just behind Knuckles now.

"Your loosin speed Knux! Hope you not tryin to do me any favors!"

Knuckles turned back briefly, just to smirk at him. "Wouldn't dream of it!" He shouted back.

Sonic ducked down, lowering his stance. His ears and spines flattened back, as he molded himself into an aerodynamically optimal position, and pushed for a burst of speed to bring himself even with Knuckles, as they neared a narrow dead split in the path ahead, along the base of a plateau.

To the left, the path descended down hill with the forest floor. To the right, it climbed the side of the plateau to a higher section of the upper terraces.

Sonic guess he had about ten seconds to make a play to steal the lead. He figured he'd try the upper terraces where the underbrush cleared out somewhat, if only marginally. If he could bait Knuckles to follow… He swung out to the left edge of the trail, and then back in coming dangerously close to ramming his rival. Knuckles, as Sonic guessed he would, dodged easily.

"Playin dirty now Blue?" Knuckles asked, eyeing him with a friendly scowl.

"Only following your example Champ." Sonic shot back.

With the momentary boost in momentum, Sonic edged in front of Knuckles enough to force him to the edge of the path and slow him down. With the path clear Sonic accelerated toward the upper terrace with a solid lead.

Behind him he heard Knuckles laugh and holler after him, "Just as well Sonic! Don't forget to watch your back now." But when Sonic looked over his shoulder Knuckles was already out of sight, down the other path.

"Bring it on." He muttered to himself.

* * *

Several minutes down the trail, the pair had crossed paths three more times, and seemed to be just flip-flopping for lead all along the way. Knuckles had the valuable advantage of possessing a near photographic memory of the zone's layout. He could navigate it end to end, blindfolded and backwards if he wanted to. _Sonic_ of course just operated on sheer determination of will. It was a trait that Knuckles both respected, and found annoying to no end. Though he did have to admit, he was a bit impressed by Sonic's memory of the less obvious footpaths through Mushroom Hill. Just a moment ago he'd seen the speedster enter one of the cloaked tunnels, on the a terrace two levels below.

Most of the tunnels in the zone were hidden by a false rock face, created with chaos energy, to blend them into the surroundings. To a stranger, entering one would look like hurdling straight into a wall. Not something one would try without knowledge of the mirage.

Thinking ahead, Knuckles considered his route. Several forks along the upcoming path stood out in his mind. The next in line would climb up three levels, nearly to the highest terrace. There was a tight crawl space tunnel after that, leading down. It would be impassable on an air board. Further ahead though, was a relatively steep drop off that led all the way back to the true ground level floor. It would set him within feet of the opposite end of Sonic's current tunnel, and the descent might provide just enough of a velocity boost to put him back in the lead. _'That could work,'_ he thought with a smirk.

He shifted down bending at the knee, and leaned further into the head wind. As the path arched out into a final curve before the next split, Knuckles road the inner edge, keeping the boards gait short.

Just as the next level of terraces came into view, it struck.

The pain in his temple sharpened suddenly, expanding like a wave over his senses. It ripped into his consciousness like a blade.

His knees collapsed beneath him. His arms flailed, first reaching for his head, and then for the board. Vaguely, beneath the flood of sensations, he felt it teeter wildly as it lost equilibrium, before the harsh slam of an impact struck him some seconds later.

Everything was pain. It radiated out sharply with electric speed from his head, down his spine, and through his limbs. There was no coherent thought, just a body reeling in shock.

* * *

As Sonic came through the end of the tunnel, he turned back ready to make a funny face at Knuckles. He was pretty sure he still held lead. He scanned every path in view, but saw no sign of movement. _'Strange,'_ he thought. Back in the tunnel he'd managed to catch a passing glimpse of Knuckles through one of the small vents that let light, and air into the passage. Knuckles had been trailing behind only by two or three seconds. Flipping forward, he scanned the opposite horizon, but only open trail lay ahead.

"Dammit, where is he hiding?" Sonic trailed off.

They'd been neck and neck all throughout the zone. He didn't think Knuckles couldn't have overtaken him by too much, but then Knuckles might also know something he did not. Some some advantage to taking the route over the higher terraces maybe. Sonic continued along, scanning the trail for any sign of his friend. At the next branch in the trail he followed a path up to the third terrace which provided a greater range view of the area. He continued on for about another minute, before coming to a halt, with a growing sense of unease in his is chest. This didn't seem right. There was no reason they should have become separated beyond visible range.

Sonic stepped off his board, picked it up, then turned back in the direction he came and started running.

At his gifted speed running back to the tunnel route he'd taken only took about twenty seconds. A brief pause at the tunnel exit revealed nothing. It was quiet there, with only the natural whisper and wave of the flora to greet him. Sonic swore under his breath, grumbling that if this was some drawn out prank, he'd be the one starting the next argument, not Knuckles.

In a dash he vacated the site, veering off to the right, along the path where he'd last seen Knuckles. His accusation of trickery was forgotten seconds later when he nearly crashed right in to the subject of his search around a bend in the path. He came to a skidding standstill after swerving to avoid his friend who lay crumpled and shaking on the floor.

Sonic felt a the shock of a cold sweat wash over him as he dropped the board he was holding and scrambled to Knuckles' side.

"KNUCKLES!? Crap. Knux. What happened?"

Knuckles lay huddling in something of a fetal position, gasping through labored breaths. His face was scrunched in pain, and one hand clutched at the white crest on his chest.

"Knux, come on talk to me! What's wrong?"

Sonic gave him a gentle shake in attempt to rouse his attention. Knuckles' eyes opened at this, but seemed distant and unfocused.

"KNUCKLES!" he tried more forcefully. "KNUCKLES! LOOK AT ME!"

It took a moment, but Knuckles looked up with a measure of greater clarity then.

S… Sonic." he said between unsteady breaths, sounding desperately weak.

"Knux, you… fell I think… What's wrong? What happened?"

"The…mas," he began, but before he could finish, his hand grasped more violently at his chest as he convulsed in pain.

Sonic watched helplessly, nonplussed at the situation.

When the episode passed Knuckles looked up and tried again. "The… Master Emerald..there…somethin… wrong… Sonic," He paused, panting hard, "You hav… have to… get t… it.."

"The Emerald!? What's wrong with it? What do you… Actually, never mind." Sonic said, positioning himself to lift Knuckles.

"NO!…" Knuckles pleaded, edging away weakly. "Sonic… PLEASE," He said between clenched teeth. "The Ma..ster… Emerald… danger, go now… please!"

"Knuckles, are you crazy! I can't leave you here like this. Come on," He said, reaching again for his friend.

Knuckles reached out and grasped Sonic's arm then with painful force.

"SONIC. GO."

Sonic could see the desperation in his eyes.

"I… Your sure?" He hesitated.

Sonic's head were spinning. Leaving Knuckles like this was not something he felt was even _marginally_ a sound decision. It went wildly against all of his protective instincts. But if the Master Emerald was at risk, the danger could be catastrophic.

He lingered a moment longer to lift Knuckles, sliding an arm under his shoulders, and and moved him to sit up against the trunk of a gnarly tree at the path's edge.

"Look, Knuckles I'll come back as soon as I can. OK?"

The Echidna gave him a slight nod. "Sonic… go!"

Sonic returned the gesture, stepped back reluctantly, and disappeared from the site, leaving only the echo of his steps, and the namesake bellowing sound wave that followed.

Barreling through the zone, he would have appeared as just a cobalt flash, were anyone present to witness it. He pushed out each step faster than the last. His thoughts were plagued with a barrage of frantic concerns. What had caused Knuckles to collapse like that? Was he sick? And why had he been in such intense pain? And why now. He'd been fine only minutes ago.

' _Should I turn back?'_ He considered it for a moment, but didn't slow his pace. If someone were to succeed in stealing or damaging the Master Emerald, it would result in the island's unceremonious plummet from the sky. And considering that it was currently positioned over land, the out come would be disastrous.

At Sonic's top speed it took only minutes to cross the remaining bit of forest and valley, slowed only by the necessity of dodging obstacles. As he reached the edge of the clearing that held the Master Emerald Shrine, his sense of cautious alarm grew.

The Emerald, it appeared, still hung indifferently in its low hover at the top of the steps. In a way Sonic had been expecting as much, since the island hadn't yet begun trembling, wrecked with tremors. Though this information brought him little comfort; rather, the implications of what it could mean grew wary on his mind with every step leading to the landing where he now stood. The poignant urge to return to where he'd left Knuckles grew stronger.

Everything within view of the brilliant stone seemed calm.

' _Doesn't mean there is no danger_ ,' he thought scanning the area for any sign of a threat. There was nothing to be seen. Forgoing caution, he made a quick dash to the bottom of the steps, testing the surroundings to see if it might spring a trap. Silently he stood there nearing on ten seconds, senses on high alert. Again, nothing happened. He raced up the steps, in hope of a better view. Atop the shrine the altered perspective of the area revealed nothing of consequence.

Trying another lead, he rush down the short path to Knuckles' house. Once more everything was as they'd left it. Sonic closed his eyes thinking furiously in frustration.

Knuckles had said there was something wrong with the emerald itself, hadn't he? There had to be some connection. He ran back to the shrine to inspect it again. At the top of the steps he paused contemplating. He reached out reluctantly, and placed a hand firm on the face of the emerald, not certain of what to expect. The same warm, and even energy he knew from memory washed gradually up his arm. It was a familiar sensation, but some how it didn't offer the impact of the smaller Chaos Emeralds. Finding he had nothing left but desperation, he offered the relic a desperate plea; he asked for any sign, however slight, of the peril at hand.

It was just in that moment of stillness that he heard it.

Somewhere off in the distance rang the slightest echo of a mechanical beep.

Sonics eye's shot open, and he moved in the direction of the sound before he even fully grasped the _what_ , and _where_ it might be. He ran directly east towards the island's nearest edge. It was the same edge he and Knuckles had sat staring over from the shrine, to watch the sun rise some eight or nine hours earlier. It took only moments to reach the sky-lined precipice with another sliding halt.

In his crouched stance Sonic remained perfectly still, back to the drop off. There was visually no sign of the source as he scanned his surroundings. Could he have missed it? _'No,'_ he thought. Though if who ever or what ever had made the sound could fly, he was ill equipped to pursue it past the islands…

"PING-zrtl-tzshh-BLEAT."

There is was again! It rang from an area directly in front of him this time.

" _What the hell?"_ Sonic let slip, as he slowly stood. It was like the sound produced itself. There was nothing there.

' _Or just nothing that I can see maybe…'_ he thought already falling in to the motion of a Spin Dash. He aimed, and shot out into the seemingly empty space. With halfhearted surprise, and equal parts expectation he collided with _something_.

That _something_ , which seemed to have been floating was knocked off course, and toppled to the ground at his impact. Sonic watched as a few sparks were generated, at the point where it crashed down and rolled. After a moment the screen of invisibility sort of fell away, leaving a now seemingly defunct object visible to inspection.

Sonic crouched down where it lay to get a good look. It was a relatively small round mechanical device, of a build he'd never seen before. About the size of a beach ball in diameter. Cautiously, he gave it a nudge checking if its energy source was still short circuiting. When it didn't send a shock up his arm, he went ahead and picked it up, inspecting the full surface. It didn't seem to house any weapons. The hull consisted of a few seems, and little more.

Rocking back on his heals, Sonic continued to feel around the device's surface for any indication of its purpose. His first instinct was to suspect Dr. Robotnick, but he was hesitant about the conclusion. He'd never seen the doctor use that sort of cloaking technology before. The lack of weapons too, seemed out of character.

Sonic clenched his teeth in frustration, suppressing a growl. This situation was becoming less clear by the minute. He stood up looking around. Everything was quiet. Just a short way inland he could see the Master Emerald patiently floating atop the shrine.

What now? Could there be more devices? ' _Maybe_ .' A perimeter search would certainly be warranted. _'But seriously, why send an unarmed device like this? Observation maybe? Scouting.'_ He supposed the beeping could have been an indication for an outgoing signal. But what consequence would it have on the Master Emerald? None at all it seemed. _'Unless this is all some elaborate distra…'_

"SHIT… _shit, shit shit._ " ' _KNUCKLES!'_

Sonic felt a cold chill hit him. If everything was fine _here_ … He was already running again back towards the cottage. Had someone been trying to separate them? Did that even make sense?

"Dammit! None of this makes sense!"

Sonic burst through the back door of the cottage, dropping the busted bot unceremoniously on the floor. He went to a corner in the living room that housed the Com station. Thankfully it was already on. He navigated through the first menu to recent contacts, and pulled Tails' profile from the list. He wouldn't risk any time on a missed call or a long explanation, instead he quickly typed in his personal distress code: #1-2-3-6. The code would be auto forwarded to Tail's wrist communicator at any location. Tails would receive it before long, and at least know something was up. It would be enough.

He hit the send button, and at the same moment he checked his own wrist, and cursed himself for having forgotten his own communicator at home, on the counter in his bedroom.

' _No time to whine about it,'_ he thought, already out the door again.

The run back was an anxiety ridden chase against time. _'It was stupid,'_ he thought. He never should have left Knuckles's side. Knuckles had been pleading, but... _'Nope. bad idea. Should not have done that.'_

He'd known the island hadn't been actively destabilized. They would have felt the earthquake grade tremors. He should have just stayed. There would have been enough time. He should have taken Knuckles with him.

' _Two minutes,'_ he thought, following the markers in his surroundings. He was almost back.

The dialogue in his head shifted to one of pleading. _'Please be there. Please, please, just be there when I get back...just hold on.'_

What was really only seconds, felt like forever as Sonic closed the gap to the point in the trail where he'd parted ways with Knuckles.

' _Finally!'_

The tunnel entrance was back in view now. That meant just around the corner, and he would know if…

" _KNUCKLES?!" Oh my.. Your here!_

Sonic was so relieved to see that familiar bunch of crimson fur and mess of dreds, he thought he might puke.

He came to a crashing halt, scraping up his knees as he slid down to Knuckles side. Knuckles was more or less where Sonic had left him against the tree. He'd scrunched his knees up to his chest, and cradled his head in his arms, where they rested atop his knees.

" _Knuckles,"_ Sonic asked gently. "Knux come on. Are you here with me?"

"Ghrruunnn," was all the echidna managed.

Sonic carefully unraveled his arms from his dreads and moved them to Knuckles' sides. He shook Knuckles gently and tried to wake him a bit more.

"Knuckles, hey, _wake up sleepy_."

Lilac eyes blinked a few times, before opening with of modicum a clarity.

Sonic filtered through a barrage of questions to ask before just settling on, _"hey."_

Knuckles blinked a few times, then frowned. He opened his mouth to speak, but only a strained sound came out. At this the frown deepened.

"Just save your energy 'kay buddy?" Sonic reassured him. "I'm going to help you stand now ok? Where gonna head back home."

Sonic slid his arms under Knuckles's arm pits and lifted him up. When the were both standing, Knuckles sort of shifted in Sonic's grasp, one hand sliding up to rest on his own temple, in a way that suddenly struck Sonic as an unsettling sign of what might actually be a _symptom_. Knuckles had been doing that all day… longer even… since he'd arrived maybe. Sonic cautiously filed the thought away for later evaluation.

Experimentally, Sonic lessened his support, but as he feared Knuckles just sort of slumped and collapsed in his arms.

Sonic cringed slightly under the extra load. Where he was built light, for speed, Knuckles pack quite a bit of extra muscle. Supporting the extra dead weight would slow down their trek home significantly. It wouldn't be unmanageable, but Sonic wasn't completely convinced that they were free and clear of threats, and if something, or someone found them along the way, it would be difficult to fight them off, and simultaneously shield Knuckles. No, the more quickly they could make this trek the better.

When his eye caught the discarded boards laying a few feet away in the grass he was struck with an idea.

"Ok back down with you pal," he said, as he quickly and gently lowered his friend. He walked over, and picked up Knuckles' board, flipping it to check the controls. There was a small hidden panel on the bottom side that he flicked open. Inside, it held a couple of buttons and knobs. He adjusted the one that controlled the air pressure output, and respective hight of the board. He closed the panel, flicked the ON switch back and forth once to reset it, and went back to kneel at Knuckles' side.

Knuckles appeared to be passed out completely again. It worried Sonic, but as a positive note, he no longer seem to be in extreme pain. The gently rise and fall of his chest, made it look like he was just soundly asleep. Questions of _'what'_ and _'why,'_ were scratching away at Sonic's thoughts, but hey would have to wait.

Once more he took Knuckles under the arms, but pulled him up only half

way this time. Sonic slid the air board underneath Knuckles like a seat, and then stabilized him at the shoulders, as the board lifted him the rest of the way up. Sonic slid Knuckles' arms over his own shoulders, and tucked Knuckles head in at the crook of his own neck

A hysteric giggle almost burst from Sonic's lips at the collective absurdity of the situation. If only Knuckles were awake to witness it. ' _There would be words,'_ he thought. It didn't quite make it past his lips though, as it crossed with a mix of other emotions. _No_ , he couldn't defuse yet. Not with so many unknowns. Sonic knew he wouldn't feel any better about the situation until they were safely back at the cottage without incident.

He slid one hand around Knuckles' back, and grasped the back of the board with the other. Experimentally he took a few steps. The board drifted along gently before him, its cargo secure. He wouldn't be pushing any top speeds, but it would get them both back to the house, more quickly than if he carried Knuckles outright. The increased maneuverability it provided would be an asset should anyone attack. He eyed his own board discarded a ways away, and resolved it would just have to be left for the moment.

Starting along the trail at a brisk pace, Sonic kept his senses on high alert. He was unsettled by where the winding day's path had taken them. He'd been blind-sighted by this completely. He'd suspected something was amiss, but the vague straws he'd been grasping at never could have led him to suspect such a bizarre mess of events. ' _Could they?'_

Sonic resounded a deep sigh, and began pouring over the details of everything that had happened since he'd arrived yesterday. There must have been _something_. Things seen, but unspoken. It wouldn't be much, but it would be a place to start, and he, and his companion had a long way yet to go.

* * *

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the plot thickens.
> 
> How was that? Kind of insightful? Kind of intense? Maybe a little endearing at times? Well, I hope it's at least keeping you all interested. Poor Knuckles. He's having a really awful day. Sonic pestering him nonstop, forcing him to have fun, and the when he's finally actually having fun it really goes to shit. Opps. I know the first race scene was a total copout, but avoiding it allowed me to actually write the rest of the story. I was so stuck on that scene. I'm kind of surprised the second race scene developed as much as it did!
> 
> The conversation scene between Sonic and Knux on the mountain top is one of those that I've had written for ages, though it did gain some interesting twists and turns when revisited. I have all these head-canons about the when, where, why, and hows of Knuckles powers. It is so much fun to write about. Hope I'm doing it justice.
> 
> Next chapter - Finally some answers… Maybe? Just a few. And more questions probably. I actually have a lot of chapter 5 written. I may be a bit shorter, but it also shouldn't take 2 years…. (face palm). My life isn't quite as busy now.
> 
> Quick note! I'm working on remastering the previous chapters and will be cross posting them at AO3. Fixing mistakes and some confusing things mostly. The prologue is already up. You can find them at /works/5183708/chapters/11942597.
> 
> Anyway, Thank you so much for reading! I'd love to hear any thoughts and questions you all may have!
> 
> xoxo
> 
> Sarilleny


	6. Henceforth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (TL:DR - This chapter is super long. FYI - No ships. Love you all. Happy reading!)
> 
> I bet you never thought I'd be back with another chapter so soon! I've been putting a lot of words down. So, this chapter, It's long. It's a really long. At 12,000+ words it really could have been two, maybe three chapters, but… hindsight and all that. Also, it begins and ends according to my outline. On the upside... long chapter! Yay! I don't know about you, but I always love when I get long chapters in my inbox. You're in for quite a ride with this one. I think I said something before about chapter 3 being an emotional roller coaster. Ha. Yeah, no. This chapter is… yeah. There's a lot to take in. Several things become clearer. There are some introductions. And as always, the story took several unexpected turns along the way.
> 
> I feel should also maybe just take a second to clarify that there are no active ships or romance in this story. It wasn't implicit in the previous chapters, but there are moments ahead where such things could easily be inferred, especially in this chapter. And don't get me wrong I have nothing against shipping. (I do, and read my fair share.) For me as a writer though, it just feels like more of a challenge to write about deeply meaningful friendships, (that don't instantly turn into romance. Instant romance seems to happen a lot in fanfiction.). I really enjoy writing complex relationships where the end goal isn't - they fall in love. Maybe that has a lot to do with the fact that I have been happily married since I was twenty, but still struggle with making friends. Yeah. Sorry. Too much about me… SO back on topic. I'd say the status quo here is that all of the characters involved care for each other very deeply. The relationships blur the lines between friendship and family. I think there may be a few relationships that have the potential to become romantic, but at the current juncture in their lives, they all know that the world, and they roles play in it are a little bit too hectic for such things. SO there it is. I hope I haven't dashed anyones hopes. ;)
> 
> No Beta for this chapter. Please excuse my failings. Hopefully I got most of them. Well, on to reading then! Enjoy!

As the first inklings of awareness returned to him, he heard muffled mutterings coming from some distance away. Knuckles stirred, opening his eyes to find that he was lying tucked under the sheets of his bed. He pushed them down and sat up slightly. To his left he noticed a glass of water and gladly took it to relive the dryness at the back of his throat. _'How long have I been asleep,'_ he wondered. He didn't even't remember getting in bed. He began to lift the glass to his lips for another sip, but it stopped midway. His mind was suddenly a'roar as a slew of disjointed memories rushed back to him. The glass crashed down, spilling its contents onto soft sheets, but Knuckles was already through the door, racing into the living room.

"SONIC!"

Knuckles found Sonic sitting on the couch speaking quietly to a younger fox who was on the ground tinkering with some mechanical device.

' _Tails?'_ Knuckles thought. When had the _he_ arrived?

"Knuckles!" Sonic said. He stood quickly, and took a step towards him looking a bit surprised.

"Your up! How are you feeling?"

"What ar-" Knuckles faltered. He looked from Sonic to Tails, and back again, overcome with the feeling that he had no idea what was going on.

"What are you talking about? I'm fine. But… what happened? I though I _felt…_ felt…"

As he tired to recall the sensation he'd sensed in the memory just moments ago, description was lost to him.

Sonic interrupted his recall.

"The Master Emerald is fine Knuckles. You passed out. Don't you remember?"

Knuckles looked up at Sonic sure he had several emotions playing over his face. He was overflowing with questions.

Sonic spoke up before he could decide on one to ask. "This is what you haven't been telling me, right?"

Knuckles opened his mouth to reply, but Sonic cut him off again.

"There's no use in denying it. I can see it in your eyes."

So Knuckles remained silent. He knew Sonic had him in a corner. For all his efforts at avoiding this conversation, he'd know from the moment he had told Sonic to stay it would eventually come to light.

* * *

 

"Are you going to say anything? _Seriously Knuckles!_ Sometimes I really don't get you. Why in the world would you not tell me Eggman was involved! I mean, I knew your whole I-slipped-down-the-ravine story was bullshit, but why cover this up? Why this, if it's a real threat? When did this start? _Really_ , I'm _SO_ done waiting for answers. What's the real story about your injury? What do you know about is this thing," he said pointing at the device in Tails' arms, "and what else aren't you telling me!?"

Sonic glared at Knuckles expecting the same in return, but instead was met with a look of utter confusion.

"Eggman? Sonic what…" Knuckles looked to Tails, seeking some sort of elaboration, but the fox shrugged at him helplessly. "Eggman was here?" Knuckles continued. "When… while… I… what did… Sonic, what is going on? I… I have no idea what your talking about anymore…."

Sonic was confused then as well. "Wait…So you don't know about this," he asked, pointing at the device again.

The expression on the guardian's face provided Sonic was a sufficient answer. Knuckles seemed completely unguarded. It was a rare thing to see his friend so openly expressive.

Studying the device Knuckles said, "no, what is that thing? I've never seen it before."

Sonic and Tails shared a worried look at that. Sonic proceeded cautiously. "Knuckles, what _do_ you remember from yesterday?"

"We… went to the Li- to the tunnels… picked up a spare map. We raced up to the Red Mountain Point, and…"

"And then?" Sonic pressed.

"We stayed for a while… talking, I think, but… I… _I don't. Why don't I remember?"_ He finished sounding alarmed.

"Nothing at all?" Sonic asked.

"I… there is… a feeling… just... distress. Like the Emerald was calling me. But…I don't… I can't remember _why_ , or _what_ it was saying. There's no context."

Is that normal?" asked Tails jumping in the conversation for the first time. "I mean, can you always feel when it is in danger, or just in extreme cases?"

"Always."

"But obviously it's not normal for you to feel pain, right?" Sonic interjected.

He looked to Knuckles for a response, and found more questions written on the guardians face.

"Oh right. You don't… So after the race, Knuckles… I mean, you were…well, it was bad… I'm actually kind of relieved that you don't remember… but, really that's it? You remember nothing else?"

Knuckles just shook his head no.

"Ok. You're missing _a lo_ t Knux," Sonic said apologetically. "It was a good long while after we left the mountain top that you passed out. I'm surprised you don't remember more."

"Can you just tell me what happened Sonic? I still have no idea what the hell is going on. How long was I even out?"

"Yeah. It happened yesterday evening, so you've been out for… basically a whole day. It was late afternoon when it happened. I guess it started when we decided to have a rematch race back to your house."

With that, Sonic proceeded to recount everything that had taken place leading up to, and following Knuckles collapse.

* * *

"Wait… Are you saying you think Eggman was here? While I was passed out!?"

"No!"

"NO," both Sonic and Tails replied quickly, noticing the growing panic in Knuckles' voice.

Sonic continued. "No, at least we don't think so. I did a sweep of the island after I got you back here, but nothing else, and I mean literally not even a leaf, was out of place. I think whatever you were sensing must have been related to this device," he said, pointing at the object Tails was holding.

Knuckles wearily examined the object from a far. "That thing, what does it do?"

Having remained mostly silent up till now, Tails seemed glad to finally have something of worth to contribute.

"Well, that's what I've been trying to figure out all morning. From what I can tell so far, it contains no weapons, but has a basic navigational mechanism, something that looks like a modified broadcast device, and a few other other elements I'm not sure of yet. It's highly encrypted, so I haven't been able to get a stable work around to all of its subroutines. Until I do we're locked out of its central database, which would tell me its purpose."

Ever impatient, Sonic cut in. "But are we're still talking about Eggman here? It doesn't exactly look like one of his."

"Well that's the strange thing Sonic, I'm not sure Eggman is behind this. It's definitely a Robotnik piece, but the base code in the system core is really complex. It's like nothing I've ever seen before."

"Then, what makes you so sure that the fat man made it?" asked Sonic.

In reply, Tails simply flipped the detached upper hull of the device over towards them. The letters R.O.B.O.T.N.I.K. were clearly marked inside.

"Eggman likes to brand his work. Anyway, I've tried every known access protocol and hack which has broken into his system before. Either Eggman is really trying to keep me from figuring this out, by virtually recreating his whole code structure, or someone else had a hand in constructing this," remarked Tails, soberly.

"How is this all connected though? It just seems like too much of a coincidence, this thing with Knux, and finding this bot." As Sonic spoke, he began to pace the room. "It doesn't really make sense though either. What was that anyway? You've never had a reaction like that before, right Knuckles?" When he didn't receive an answer he turned back, saw that the echidna didn't even seem to be paying attention.

"Knux?" Sonic asked, turning back to face him.

The Guardian seemed lost in some uneasy thought.

"Umm, maybe you should sit down Knuckles," Tails tried cautiously, noticing the stress in their friend's features.

Knuckles' thoughts were a whirlwind of disarray because something had just clicked, and he felt completely blindsided.

He stared at the strange device. R.O.B.O.T.N.I.K. The letters mocked him. Their strikingly bold forms inside the domed hull that Tails held. It represented one of his greatest fears, that Eggman, _Doctor Robotnik_ , after many years of oversight, would once again set his aim to steal the Master Emerald.

His first ever encounter with Robotnik, he was ashamed of. It was the greatest mistake Knuckles had ever made as guardian. He'd been deceived, taken Sonic on as an enemy, and nearly got them both killed in the process. It nearly cost him everything. Amazingly it had also resulted in the two kindling a loose friendship that would grow over the years.

His other encounters with the mad doctor had been similarly tumultuous, and although the doctor had taken less of a direct approach at stealing the magnificent gem in recent years, Knuckles still considered him one of the greatest threats to the island.

Now, after all the time he'd spent trying to figure out what was going on over the last few weeks, Knuckles realized he'd gotten so wrapped up in what he though _he_ was doing wrong himself, that he hadn't at all _seriously_ considered the possibility of an outside threat being involved. It was an unsettling epiphany.

* * *

 

Sonic watched Knuckles cautiously, seeing how the other seemed to be dawning upon some sort of crushing realization.

He addressed Tails apologetically in a whisper, "Hey little bro, I'm sorry, but could you give us a few minutes?"

Tails nodded silently in understanding, and swiftly made his way towards the kitchen. When Tails was out of range, Sonic turned back towards his comrade, and took a deep breath.

"RED sit down." He said, echoing the young fox's concern. When Knuckles didn't move Sonic walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Knuckles." Finally the echidna met his gaze. "Sit. Let's talk about it." He proceeded to guide his friend to the couch and took a seat next to him.

"Ok Knux, what's going on?"

Knuckles looked at him, then shifted his gaze to down to his gloves. When Knuckles final spoke, it was just above a whisper.

"I… There isn't much to tell…"

"Knuckles…"

"No, I mean, I don't… I've been… I'm not so sure I know anymore. I… I had no idea about Eggman."

"Ok." Sonic began. "Well I don't see why you would have Bud. You've never seen this device before before right?"

Knuckles shook his head 'no' in response. He seemed to be struggling with something else though.

"What is it?"

"I thought… that… maybe I was just working too hard… or maybe I was getting sick or _something_ , but… but it started four weeks ago, I just, I thought that… it was just… just, _me_."

" _Red_ _you're_ …" Sonic stopped himself and took a deep breath, reminding himself to be patient. He could see that this was difficult for his friend to share, so he began again. "Knuckles…you're not being clear. What is it? What happened?"

"I've been… having blackouts… it… but, when it started I really just thought I was getting sick or something. I didn't know… I didn't even think that… that…"

"That what, Red?!"

"Eggman…"

Sonic's mind was racing trying to connect all the dots. "Wait…ok, so yesterday wasn't the first time this happened? And…these other blackouts, were they all like the one yesterday?" He looked to the echidna for an answer, but received only an uncertain look in response. "Right, you don't remember… OK, ok, um, these other blackouts, do you remember feeling pain, or worried about the Master Emerald?"

Knuckles pondered this for a moment. "I did, only once though. It was this sinking feeling when I woke up that something was wrong with the Master Emerald."

"Was there anything different about that situation from the others?"

The expression on Knuckles' face suddenly became even more disconsolate as he considered this. "The ravine… it was that time."

"WHAT?" For a moment Sonic just stared incredulously. "You're telling me… DAMMIT Knuckles! Seriously? You told me you slipped and fell! Ok… ok, just, tell me that was the first time you blacked out. It _was_ the very first time right?"

"…No."

Sonic pinched the bridge of his nose as he proceeded to count back from ten slowly. When he spoke again, it was slow and controlled.

"Knuckles… you blacked out, fell down a ravin, sprained your ankle, felt the presence of danger, and still, _still,_ you didn't call me… Do you _see_ …do you _understand_ , how, as your _sincere_ friend…I am _really_ pissed off at you for that… You could have… ok…ok, you, know what, never-mind…"

"Sonic… I'm..."

"Just… whatever, we'll discuss it later. SO…" he said eyes wide with exasperation. A slow deep breath followed, and then he continued, " _after_ that… incident, I know you would have scoured the island for threats right? And I'm guessing you didn't find anything, just like I didn't find anything at first. The difference is, you would have been looking hours after first blacking out right? Am I on track here?

Knuckles nodded.

"Ok, and based on what happened yesterday, that would probably have been to late. It's no wonder you didn't find anything. The question is, how theses things are connected. I get the feeling you're thinking the same thing I am…"

The room descended in to silence for a long moment, as both considered this. Sonic was surprised when Knuckles actually continued the conversation.

"How is that even possible Sonic? And if it's true that someone has been… _causing_ my blackouts, why? What's the motive, if not the Master Emerald?"

"Maybe it _is_ the Emerald. I don't know. Maybe, it was for information. Look, I know things are a bit fuzzy, but do you remember anything out of the ordinary during the that last few weeks. Do you think you could have been drugged?"

"No. Like I told you, until today I had no idea about…and...being drugged can't explain yesterday, you were there with me the entire day" Knuckles tightened his fists in frustration. "Damn, it just doesn't make sense! How… how could I have been so stupid? Damn it!"

"Knux, don't start with that. This is not _your_ fault, and blame won't held up us figure it out anyway.

" _What_? Of course it's my fault Sonic! I'm the guardian of this island! It's my duty to protect this place, to know what is going on!"

"That maybe be true, but you're setting yourself to a ridiculous standard. Just…I'm sick of this duty crap from you Knux! Do you think every guardian before you was _perfect_ ? You think they _never_ made mistakes?" Sonic was getting annoyed. With everything they'ed just discovered, he really didn't want to have that argument again.

When Knuckles stood suddenly, and turned away from him, Sonic was afraid it would be the end of their conversation, but surprisingly the echidna made no attempt to flee. Instead Sonic noticed how his friend's namesake fists curled at his side, and the slight shudder at his shoulders. When he spoke again, his voice sounded pleading, though Sonic was uncertain of with what exactly.

"Sonic… I am the _last_ guardian… If _I_ fail, there is no army standing behind me, like there was for past guardians. If _I_ fail… _everything is lost…_ "

Something about that revelation shocked Sonic. It was quite possibly the sincerest admission of insecurity he'd ever heard form Knuckles. He stood and reached out to grasp one of the echidna's much larger fists in his own hand.

"But Knuckles…there is," he said, grasping the hand within his a bit tighter. "You've never been alone in this. Not since the day we met. How… how can you not know that?"

Knuckles turned back to face him with an expression of painful sincerity. When Sonic met his eyes he saw, everything written there, despair, fear, anger, great pain, yet despite those, a glimmer of _hope_ ; and, when Knuckles spoke, Sonic _finally_ began to understand an inkling what he'd been missing this whole time.

"I thought… I _did…_ know that once, but…," the last bit came out a whisper, " _everyone left…"_

Later, upon a great deal of reflection _,_ Sonic wasn't sure _why_ or _what_ about Knuckles' words had done it, but they struck a chord within Sonic like an old tune long forgotten. A memory from many months ago flashed in his mind, and instantly he knew it was the missing puzzle piece. The _something,_ he'd felt like a wall between them. The answer he'd been searching for.

Moments later, he was startled out of his reverie, by a shift in weight at his shoulder.

"Knuckles?"

Knuckles had reached out clasping at him at shoulder with one hand, with the other planted firmly at his own temple. Sonic was about ask what was wrong, when Tails came bursting in excitedly from the from the kitchen."

"GUYS! I got it! It's working again! The device!"

As Knuckles slump further into his grasp, Sonic realized what what happening.

"Tails, shut it down! SHUT IT DOWN!

"But Soni.."

"NOW TAILS! It's happening again!"

Tails' eyes went alarmingly wide at this, and he quickly disappeared from sight.

Sonic slid one hand under Knuckles' arm, and around his back shifting into a familiar position from the day before.

"Hey! Hey Knuckles? Buddy, you with me?"

"nngh"

Sonic raised an eyebrow at the response and continued. "Ok, just hold on a sec. Tails is turning that thing off. I have a feeling you'll be alright when when he does. Do you want to sit down?" When a few second passed without another reply from the echidna, Sonic got worried. "Knuckles? Hey! Knux! Wake up! Common now, stay…"

_"Sonic…"_

The hedgehog almost missed the word, as it was whispered in to his shoulder.

"Yeah, what is it Red?"

 _"Please…"_ The echidna had to pause to catch his breath.

"Red, what do need? Just tell me!" Sonic said getting worried."

 _"Stop…stop yelling…"_ He managed to voice raspy, raising his head a bit. _"My head… is killing me."_

"OH!" Sonic exclaimed. "I mean _oh,"_ he corrected, adjusting his voice. _"Sorry. Um, couch?"_ Knuckles nodded positive, and together they moved to the seat.

* * *

 

When Sonic let go, Knuckles pulled his knees up to his chest, and let his head rest on them. He was about to attempt to ask Sonic to get him some medicine when Tails came running back into the room, worry tainting his young face. "Knuckles I am _SO_ sorry! Are you ok?" he exclaimed.

Sonic quickly shooshed him, signaling with a finger to the lips. _"He's alright Tails…"_

His head was pounding, and the everything was spinning. For a long time he sat there teetering on the edge of nausea. He tried to focus on taking deep breaths. There were mumbling voices near him.

Some amount of time passed, before a gently tap at his shoulder roused him, and a the mumbles registered a bit more comprehensible. Knuckles opened his eyes, and found Sonic sitting on the coffee table in front of him, and Tails hovering a few steps behind him.

"Knux? Hey, we brought you some water."

Sonic offered him the glass, and he shakily accepted.

"Is there a anything else, we can get you?"

Knuckles shook his head, left to right. He asked, "How long?"

"Just a few minutes. You didn't quite pass out, or seem pained this time. Can you tell us what you are experiencing?" Sonic asked.

Knuckles sat up a little straighter and took a sip of the water. "It felt like… a headache, but extreme. Everything else just sort of faded away."

"What about the Emerald? Did you sense danger?" Tails asked.

"No…. Nothing. I…" he closed his eyes then reaching out, feeling for the Emerald's energy. It's familiar signature meet his mental touch, calm and constant as and ever. "It's… the Emerald feels normal." Knuckles answer, felling as much frustration with himself, as he felt relief.

It must have shown on his face, because Sonic looked at him and said, "Don't go there Knux. Look, this is… well it's not good, but, it has given us some facts." He turned to Tails then and said, "here, come sit down Bro, let's all talk through this. What do we know? What questions do we still have?"

Tails took a seat in one of the wicker chairs and began, "So, we know now for certain that there is some sort of direct connection between the device you found Sonic, and you Knuckles. I would say the reaction we just saw is proof of that."

Sonic nodded in agreement. "Yeah. I had my doubts before, but… not after that. I'd still question wether it is having any effect on the Master Emerald. We haven't actually seen any evidence of that, but… I don't know. I can't discount your reaction about it either Knuckles. Yesterday you we're deadly serious when you said it was threatened, and I'm still inclined to believe you."

Sonic looked at him expectantly then, but Knuckles had nothing to offer in reply.

Sonic shot him an apologetic smile. "Sorry."

"Tails," he asked then, "do you have any idea how this could be possible? Or why it's only affecting Knuckles?"

"Nothing beyond wild speculation. And not without, more info and tests on that device."

Sonic sighed. "I was afraid you'd say that."

Sonic directed another apologetic look at Knuckles then, and Knuckles felt a sudden pang of anxiety for what was coming. "What is it?" He asked.

It seemed Sonic mulled around with the right approach for bit, because a minute or so passed before he actually continued. "Knuckles, you are not going to like this. We've gotta figure out what is going on here though. Especially how wide ranging this treat is. I mean, it's one thing if it's just affecting you, but if there is anything else at play here we need be aware. We need to know how and what to secure."

"Yeah. I agree with you. So what are you suggesting?"

"I think… our best bet to get ahead of this right now is if Tails keeps testing the device. We need to know if there is a link to the Emerald, or something else on the island."

Knuckles chanced a glance at Tails, and found the same apologetic frown written on his face.

"I understand that," Knuckles said. There was something else. Sonic hadn't divulged his full meaning yet. "Look, I am… I don't even know what to think about all of this, but I'm not afraid of taking a little pain to get answers. Just do the tests."

"Yeah. _That's the thing Knuckles._ We are _not_ doing that."

And then Knuckles understood.

"NO. No way Sonic. I'm not doing it. _Not now._ "

"Knuckles we are NOT going to test that thing with you in range again."

"NO WAY. I'm not leaving. Tails can just take that stupid thing, and test it back at his lab!" He turned on Tails then, "You've got more tools to analyze it there anyway, don't you Tails?"

"Knuckles, It's not just that." The fox replied.

"No, he can't," Sonic cut in. "I told you this already Knux. We _have_ to test it here. If there is something here on the island the it is reacting to Tails wouldn't be able to pick it up from the lab at home. This is the only way we'll know for sure if it is reacting with the Master Emerald."

"I don't care! I'm not going. If it's the pain you're worried about, then don't. I can handle it."

"Knuckles we don't know how much damage that thing could do to you!"

" _I'm fine._ It's not even…"

"Knuckles just STOP!" Sonic interrupted. "You are NOT staying here while he does the tests."

"You can't force me to leave Sonic."

Sonic sighed again, frustration clear on his face. "I get it Knuckles. You don't remember the pain, so it's not big deal right? So it doesn't matter. _But you forget… I was there,_ _when happened._ It's _NOT_ ok. I thought…" when Sonic's voice cracked a little, Knuckles was unsure if his friend would continue. He did after moment. "I wasn't sure if you'd still _be_ there when I got back. _Or if…if you'd…wake up again."_ he finished in a whisper.

Knuckles' eye's grew wide the revelation. The anger died on his lips, and all of his words suddenly seemed to disappear.

_What could he possibly say to that._

With a sigh, he dropped his forehead to an open palm.

It wasn't just about whether or not to leave the island. Sonic wouldn't see it that way. He wouldn't understand what the implications meant to Knuckles, _not yet anyway._

The weight of this decision would be far reaching, that Knuckles knew. On his part, it meant surrendering control of his duty. Not in a way that meant his friends were just _helping,_ but rather in a binding way that meant _from this point forward_ he no longer owned the final decision. His authority over the situation would be, _henceforth_ , relinquished.

But really, what choice did he have? In all truth, it was already out of his grasp.

He looked up and met Sonic's eyes. "Ok."

"What? _OK,_ what?" Sonic asked a little surprised.

"Ok, I'll go. Just…" The room suddenly felt stifling then. He needed to get away from the conversation, and their sorry eyes. He stood. "I've got to… I'll be at the shrine… I need to move the island. Change our position." He started walking away towards the back door.

"Knux," Sonic called after him. "Are you sure you're feeling up to that right now?"

Knuckles paused but didn't turn. "It doesn't really matter how I feel Sonic. It needs to be done."

Sonic didn't reply so he kept walking. Just before he was out the door, he heard Tails quietly ask, "Should we stop him?"

"No. Let him go," he heard Sonic say.

Knuckles stepped out the door, and proceeded to the shrine, desperate for a quiet moment to calm his racing thoughts.

* * *

 

Sonic watched Knuckles go. He hated forcing the guardian's hand but it would be for the best. He hoped Knuckles would eventually see it too.

"What now?" Tails asked beside him.

"I'll go check on him in a little while. I think he just needs some time to process."

"Ok. I feel kinda bad about how that went."

"I know Bro. Me too."

"If there were a different way to get the same results, I'd take it. But Angel Island has such a singularly developed ecosystem. When you factor in the chaos energy, and the other peculiarities, there is just no way."

"We need those tests Tails. That is the short and long of it."

"Yeah. It is," Tails resigned. "Well… think for now I'll go put together some dinner. It's almost…" Tails paused to check his wrist communicator, "…six-thirty. I bet Knuckles will be hungry when he gets back. I know I'm definitely getting there."

"Good call Lil'Bro. Your right. I could use some chow too. In the mean time I'm gonna see if I can get Rouge on the com-line."

* * *

 

It wasn't until Knuckles was climbing the steps of the Master Emerald shrine that he really felt the burden of fatigue weighing on him. It seemed rather ironic, considering that he had apparently slept for a whole day.

When he reached the top he took a moment to walk once around the Emerald letting one hand brush along it's surface. He savored the feeling of how it's energy met his touch, greeting him like an old friend.

In the evening sky above, clouds danced with bright hues of coral and amethyst in the twilight. He settled in facing northward, and placed both hands on the gem. It began to glow radiantly, just as his eyes slid shut. The intangible connection between himself and the Master Emeralds came alive as he grazed it's ethereal core. Around him the world shone like a dark canvas, outlined in strokes of light. He let his consciousness roam free within in it for a while, reaching out over the vast expanse of Angel Island. From edge to edge, from highest peak, to deepest depth, he could feel it all.

After a time, he set his sights much further, beyond the reaches of the sanctuary, into the distant north. There was a place he knew there. It was far from the rolling hills and valleys below, set over depth of a wild ocean. The air would be cold there, the days a bit shorter, now in the deep of winter. As his energy gravitated toward the point, it lay down a trail like a sprinkling of dust marking a path.

Within the confines of the energy driven plain, time passed inconsequentially. Neither slow nor rushed. When the path was complete, Knuckles pulled back. He gathered up a great ovoid grasp of energy, and released it, letting it expand out wrapping over the bounds of the of the island gradually. When it's cover was complete, he willed it all to thrust froward, reaching out to the locus point of energy across the cloud filled sea.

He hovered there for a time then, just watching. It was faint, but he could feel the island's passing velocity through the sky. It was calm there among the energies, so he stayed, content to ignore the passing time.

Some while later, another energy joined.

"Are we on course?" a voice breached the stillness.

Knuckles let the connection fall away, catching the fade of the Emerald's glow once more, just as he opened his eyes.

"Yes." he said tiredly, turning to face Sonic who stood at the top step. "It'll take the rest of the night, but _yes_."

"You gonna stay out here all night then, or can I convince you to come in?" He asked. Then he added, "your not going to feel any better, beating yourself up over all this."

"Has anyone ever told you're an incessant pain."

Sonic smiled at him. "Only you."

"I doubt that." Knuckles muttered under his breath. He started towards the stairs, but with his next step the world suddenly went topsy-turvy, spinning around him.

When he next opened his eyes, he didn't know he'd he'd first closed them. Sonic was standing much closer, bracing him at he shoulder.

"Steady," he said. "I've got you."

Knuckles pulled away then, willing the feeling of shakiness away. "I'm fine… Just…"

"Exhausted?" Sonic supplied, a bit matter-o-factly.

Knuckles cast his eyes away, unwilling to answer.

"One question Knux. How's your head? Any piercing pains?"

"No."

"Good. Ok then," he replied brightly." Guess I'm inclined to let you walk back on your own then."

"You know," Knuckles glared back, "you could at least act like you're not enjoying this Sonic."

"I could. Would you prefer anxious coddling instead?"

Knuckles open his mouth to reply, but found he really didn't even have it in him to continue the banter.

"Come on." Sonic said, patting his shoulder. "Let's head in."

* * *

Much later, well past midnight, Sonic found himself brooding alone on the living room sofa much like the night before; he was huddled under an old blanket with his knees hugged to his chest.

After returning from the shrine with Knuckles, the trio had eaten dinner together. They used the time to lay out a few plans for the following day. Since Sonic hadn't had any success in contacting Rouge with the earlier call, they decided to they would call the Chaotix as well. Sonic and Knuckles would depart the next day, pending a confirmation from whichever of their allies could come guard the island in their stead. _'Amazingly,'_ Sonic thought, it hadn't taken any additional convincing to send the stubborn guardian to bed for some rest there after. Knuckles had nearly dozed off at the table, mid discussion. That had been around eight.

About and hour ago he'd sent Tails to bed too, insisting his little brother take the spare room. Together Tails and he had finished getting in contact with as much of the team as possible over that last few hours. Things seemed to be coming together.

They had made a call to the Chaotix together to explain all the ins and outs of the situation. Mighty assured them there was no question on the matter of coming. They would be to the island by midday tomorrow.

Tails had asked to Amy to pick up some supplies he'd left at his work shop. She'd agreed to do that, and graciously offered collect additional provisions the group might need while at the island. She hadn't been sure how long it would take her, but expected to fly in on the Tornado by the next evening at the latest.

Sonic received a call back from Rouge shortly thereafter as well. With the Chaotix already confirmed, he tasked her with tracking down Shadow, who didn't exactly excel at keeping in regular contact. The conversation with Rouge had gone a bit awkward when she got a bit pushy about wanting to know more about Knuckles' condition. Her voice had registered with a great deal of concern, clearly eager to speak to Knuckles in person. She let it go after Sonic convinced her that Knuckles was reasonably well, and just resting for the time being.

Thereafter, He and Rouge discussed some other action plans. They reasoned it would be best to make an attempt at for the remaining four Chaos Emeralds, not currently in their possession. Two were currently already stored on the island, and Shadow apparently had one in his possession. Rouge assured Sonic she could get a hold of Shadow in short order with a little help from E-123 Omega, and together the trio would work on tracking down the other Chaos Emeralds. She said she would contact their robotic companion, and then check back in with Sonic first thing in the morning.

So with all of the immediate matters managed and out of the way, Sonic had little left to distract him from the past day's revelation which weighed on him most heavily. He was thinking back now, trying to figure out just what had happened.

In his review of the past many months, he was beginning to recall things, nuances that he'd not considered before. He questioned if it was possible for a person to change without knowing it. Or perhaps even more potent in his mind was this; _'is it possible to hurt someone in such a way, that it changes them?'_

He'd asked the question, _"what changed between us,"_ several times over that past few days, and in every instance, he'd searched for the cause among Knuckles' actions. Instead, could it be that Knuckles was only the _reaction_? For, to recluse and lash out at all those who come near, isn't such a great change, Sonic realized. Not for someone who once lived in complete isolation.

" _Everyone left…"_ Knuckles had said _._ ButSonic was _certain_ that he hadn't meant just that. Not really. The truth had been written plainly in those pained violet eyes. _'You left Sonic. You left when I needed you.'_

He saw it now, the chip that split them. He saw where the hairline fracture had become a deep ravine. And things Knuckles had left unsaid were beginning to make sense.

How long had it been? Not quite a year, _but almost._

* * *

" _Hey Little bro What's up?"_

" _Hi Sonic!" Tails greeted cheerily over his wrist comm. "I've got Knuckles on the other line. He's been trying to call you, but said he was having trouble connecting. I've got a few things I want to tell you too, but it's no rush. We can chat later! Hold on, I'm gonna patch you through..." Tails said._

_"Wait! Tails!… I don't have time for…"_

_"Hello?" A deeper voice asked._

_Sonic released a drawn out sigh in annoyance. "Knuckles! Buddy! I hear you've been trying to get in touch with me."_

_"Yeah Sonic, I've called you at least ten time over the last few days. Where have you been?"_

_"I'm a popular guy, you know. Very busy! No time to shoot the breeze."_

_"Whatever. Look, can you come up to the island. I really need…"_

" _Yeah, no can do man. I'm needed. I've got a bunch of stuff going on right now!" Sonic cut in. "Besides, what do you need me for? You've got the Chaotix." He added, somewhat snidely._

_"But that's what I'm trying to…"_

_"Red, I really don't have the time right now. Sorry. Gotta go."_

_"Sonic wai…"_

_[Click.]_

* * *

That was it. Something had changed after that point. Knuckles had even tried calling him twice more. Sonic had turned off the ringer on his comm then.

Sonic's mission & exploration spree had kept him away for over two months, and it wasn't for another four months after that, that he'd seen Knuckles again for their disastrous recon mission to the crumbled remains of Robotropolis.

' _Even worse,'_ Sonic realized, was the fact that Knuckles _must have known_ that Sonic didn't know. That he had forgotten the incident. Knuckles had been furious about it on their mission it four months ago in September. That was clear now to Sonic now. But, it really wasn't _anger_ that Knuckles harbored anymore now. Several words came to mind for what to call it, but none so much as _wounded_.

Everything Sonic had said over past two days, about repairing their friendship, and about _being_ _there_ for the Knuckles. _"Don't you trust me?"_ He had must have felt like a slap in the face for Knuckles.

Knuckles had reached out to him months ago, asking for help, and Sonic had deliberately ignored him.

' _But why?'_ What had been going on between them then?

Sonic had been angry about something. He remembered that much. _'But what exactly?'_

When Knuckles had contacted him, Sonic had been a few days into a trip to South Island. The residents there be experiencing some difficulty with a group that had repurposed some older Eggman tech, and were threatening the community with it. That had been when exactly? _'March of last year…'_

' _So what happen before, and after that?'_

He knew he hadn't seen Knuckles again until about a week before their mission in September. And the only other thing he knew for certain that had changed between that time was that… "Oh. _"_

' _Oh.'_ And there it was.

The Chaotix.

Sonic hadn't known it at the time, but the Chaotix had left the island in _March_ of last year. Mighty had told about it at their holiday party last month. He'd been vague with the details, and Sonic recalled thinking it curious that Knuckles hadn't mentioned anything about it during their mission.

But really it wasn't all that surprising, he realized now.

' _The Chaotix.'_ That was what, or rather _who_ they had been fighting about before.

' _Well, not fighting exactly.'_ Sonic thought.

There had been an incident. It was months, and months ago. Maybe, the year before even. He wasn't sure of the date anymore. Sometime in late Autumn if his memory served true.

Maybe it was then that he and Knuckles had become very distant with each other.

' _Over a stupid argument, that hadn't even involve Knuckles no less.'_

It all stemmed from a fight between himself and Vector ages ago. At the time the Chaotix had still been living on the island with Knuckles. Sonic had been visiting.

He couldn't even remember what had started that particular argument. Something trivial most likely. He and Vector tended to clash quite often. The two had similar personalities. Both confident, self assured, _cocky._ It wasn't outright dislike. He liked the guy well enough. But Vector had an annoying lack of tack. He didn't devote much time to considering anyone's opinions but his own. _Or at least,_ that was the impression that Sonic got.

For whatever reason, that particular squabble had gone overboard. He did recall it was their third or fourth argument with in the span of a couple of weeks. When it descended from shouting, and name calling, to physical blows, Knuckles and Mighty had stepped in to break up the fight. It had been pretty nasty. Mighty took a stray punch to the eye, Knuckles a bloody lip, and he and Vector, _well,_ neither of them came out if it looking good.

Afterwards, when all the bruises, and bumps had been tended too, Knuckles pulled Sonic aside, and asked him to go home early. Looking back on it now, it had been a very reasonable request. He would have would have likely asked the same, if he'd been in Knuckle's position. But at the time Sonic had been hyped up on adrenaline and anger. He'd treated the request with indignation, telling Knuckles that he should throw out Vector instead. Knuckles refused of course. And rightly so. The Chaotix were staying with him on the island, specifically because their home had been destroyed.

So Sonic left.

Knuckles had asked him to wait till morning. He'd even offered to go back with Sonic and stay for a day or two, but Sonic in his rage, hadn't heard anything but his best friend's refusal to side with him.

He'd grabbed his things, stormed out, and used the warp ring to go back to home.

' _And then what?'_ He asked himself drawing a blank.

It wasn't like that had been the first argument they'd ever had. In fact, when the were much younger, he and Knuckles had beaten each other up on more that on occasion. Why hadn't they just fallen instep with each-other again, like each time before?

' _Maybe the answer isn't about after…'_

Because that hadn't really been the beginning, _had it?_ It was the epicenter. Even before that point their relationship had been strained for some time.

' _Why?'_

Deep down, Sonic had an answer. It radiated as a feeling more than a fully formed thought. He was reluctant to pull it out for examination just yet. Perhaps it was crass to deny the possibility like so, but it was a damnable offense, and the thought that he might have to take ownership of it frightened him.

' _Maybe it was jus…'_

Sonic was startled out of his rumination then, when the door to Knuckles' room creaked open. Sonic stood automatically.

When Knuckles stepped out and saw him there he raised a brow and asked, "Still up?"

"I was just… uh, yeah," Sonic fumbled over his answer. "Is everything alright?"

"Thought I'd make some tea."

"Oh… Here. Have a seat. I'll make it."

Knuckles hesitated, but nodded after a moment. He followed Sonic into the kitchen, and took a seat at the table.

Sonic grabbed a kettle out of the cabinet above the stove, and took it to the sink to fill with water. He set the kettle on the burner over high heat.

He turned back eyeing a clock on the wall, and tried to gauge the hour, but realized it was frozen in place.

Yawning he asked, "Any idea what time it is?"

"1:45am, give or take a few minutes." Knuckles replied lazily.

Sonic cocked a sidways glance at him. "You know, _Knux_ , why do you even have a clock, if you can just, _Emerald it,_ in your head?" The last bit he said with air quotes.

"The battery is dead."

"Yeah but still? _Whhhyyyy?"_

"It was a gift. Christmas I think. From Cream."

' _That's right.'_ Sonic young rabbit friend did have a certain fondness for the guardian. "Ok," he conceded. "Answer accepted."

He started for the pantry to grab tea bags, but Knuckles interrupted.

"Not there. It's in that cabinet" Knuckles said pointing.

Sonic followed the instruction, retrieved the tea, and then grabbed a couple cups from the another cupboard. He moved back towards the stove, and propped himself up against the counter. As they waited for the kettle to start pipping, he asked, "Did you sleep?"

"A little." Knuckles replied.

"Good."

All conversation ceased for a while, each of them going back to their own thoughts. The stillness of the room pressed in on Sonic. He decided on a whim, that he should really say something in the way of an apology. He felt like an imposter in place of a friend, with the knowledge that he'd wronged Knuckles all this time.

"Hey," he started. "When we were talking earlier, just after you woke up, I just wanted to apologize… for… um…"

"It's fine Sonic. I get why you were angry." Knuckles offered.

"Oh… _no,_ it's not that. You said…that you… uh… You were talking about how you have to protect the island. And… well…"

"Honestly Blue… it's all a bit fuzzy." Knuckles interrupted again. "I remember the beginning of our conversation, but there is a big blank spot from when Tails turned that thing on."

"So… you… don't remember…" Sonic stated, realizing the deep irony of it.

"No, not really. Did we argue about something?" Knuckles asked.

"Not exactly…"

Knuckles sighed, and then continued, "How about we just call it water under the bridge. I honestly don't remember everything that was said. If I was a jerk or something, I'm sorry too, but I really… I'm having a hard time wrapping my head around this whole thing. And… Can we just… not… can we… I just want to sit here… for a few minutes… and _not_ think about it.

Sonic nodded, and then after a few moments added, "yeah, yeah of course… no worries man."

He'd meant to apologize. To try to at least acknowledge that he'd messed up, but at a request like that, Sonic couldn't bring himself to push on with the conversation. And honestly where would he have even begun? _'Sorry that I was a terrible friend to you Knuckles, by ignoring your request for help, making you feel you had nobody to turn to, and then forgetting about it.'_ Even in his head it sounded disingenuous.

He could feel a knot of guilt and anxiety swelling heavily in his chest. Sonic promised himself then, in that moment, that he would make it right. An apology was _just words_ anyway. _No,_ to really fix it, he would have to be better. He would have to prove to Knuckles that he could be counted on, especially now.

When the kettle started whistling, Sonic almost jumped away from the counter, startled.

Across the room Knuckles just sort of chuckled at him, and shook is head.

Sonic smiled. At least the guardian hadn't yet lost his sense of humor.

He took a seat at the table next to Knuckles after pouring them each a cup of the brew. All was quiet for a while as they both sat sipping.

It was Knuckles who eventually, breeched the silence.

"So…what's keeping you up this late?"

"I was making calls. And then… I don't know, I guess I've got a lot on my mind too."

"Yeah." Knuckles said, as a sort of neutral response. "Cards?" he asked then.

"What?" Sonic asked.

"You wanna play a card game?"

"Oh, uh, yeah actually. That sounds good."

Knuckles retrieved a small pack from the living room.  Memory , the old deck read. Sonic recognized it. It had been a gift as well, from Tails ages ago. Knuckles had so enjoyed playing it, and the other board games whenever he came to visit Sonic and Tails at their home. Tails at some point, had insisted Knuckles take the little card game, and showed him how he could play it by himself too.

They played a couple of rounds of the matching game, idly chatting about the cards and nothing more. After that both agreed that they should turn in, and at least try to sleep the for remainder of the night.

* * *

 

When Knuckles woke the next morning he was surprised to find he wasn't the first out of bed. Tails was bustling about in the kitchen putting together what looked like a small feast. When he noticed Knuckles in the doorway, his face brightened.

"Good morning Knuckles!"

"Morning. Looks like you're been busy."

"Yeah," Tails replied sheepishly. "You don't mind do you?"

"Of course not Kid. Treat this like it's your home." Knuckles told him kindly. "You should know that."

"Yeah, I know. Are you felling alright this morning? Did you sleep well?"

"I'm… alright. Still a little tired I guess."

"I…" Tails hesitated, and then stepped forward and embraced him tightly. "I'm really glad you're ok Knuckles."

Knuckles was startled by the sudden action at first, but eased into it, and hugged Tails back after a moment.

"I was really worried when I got Sonic's distress code. And then when I got here, Sonic was freaking out, and we didn't know what was wrong with you… and well I'm just so relieved."

"Thanks Kid," Knuckles replied, "for everything."

When they stepped apart, Tails asked, "are you hungry? Everything is basically ready."

"Yeah I am. It smells amazing by the way."

"Thanks. Hold on I'll go wake Sonic."

They both turned then, peering through the doorway into the living room. Sonic was still passed out on the couch, one arm dangling off the side, and feet sticking out from under the blanket.

"Actually, let's just let him sleep a while longer." Knuckles suggested.

"Yeah… ok, that's probably best." Tails agreed.

So they sat down quietly and enjoyed the meal.

"How's your power grid project down in Station Square?"

"Oh, mostly resolved. I'm actually just looking forward to being done with it. I have so many personal projects back at the shop I'd like to catch up on."

"Ah, I see," Knuckles said. "Sorry to keep you away over all this."

"Oh, well I didn't mean it like that Knuckles," Tails said in tone that implied he should know better. "This was way more important than any of that stuff."

"I guess, but do I get what it's like to just want time and space to do what you enjoy," Knuckles explained. "So, tell me about these projects. What kind of things are you tinkering with, and inventing now?"

Tails told him about his various undertakings; they included upgrades to the Tornado & the Tornado 2; there were nicknack inventions just for the sake of learning; he seemed most enthusiastic about the more substantial devices, things he could create for his friends to use.

Knuckles sat listening intently, genuinely interested. Occasionally he asked for clarification or details. The conversation was refreshing. It harbored no frustration. Tails also seemed to understand his unspoken need for distraction from their current affairs. He was grateful for the kid's presence. _'Well,'_ Knuckles thought, _kid_ wasn't technically right term anymore. The fox would be 16 later in the year, but Knuckles guess the nickname would always stick around their friends.

It was another forty five minutes before Sonic finally woke up on his own.

Knuckles was so engrossed in the ongoing conversation that he didn't even notice the hedgehog's arrival. Not until Tails paused and brightly said, "Good morning Sonic," did he turn and see Sonic leaning, arms crossed, in the doorway between the rooms.

"Morning. I see you guys started without me," he said, still sounding sleepy.

"We figured you'd appreciate a little more rest," Tails said. "Did you sleep well?"

Sonic shot Knuckles a sidelong glance, but just said, "Ehh, well enough." Then he added, "I hope you guys left me some breakfast. I'm starving!"

He started towards the table, but paused and turned when a loud ring sounded from the com-station.

"Oh, that's probably Mighty. I'll…"

"Stay." Knuckles interjected, as he stood. "Eat. I'll grab it."

"You don't mind?" Sonic asked.

"No. Any message I need to pass along?"

"Nope, we just needed to finalist a time to activate the Warp Ring portal."

"Gotcha. Guess it should be me answering then anyway."

As Knuckles the crossed the living room to the answer the call, he couldn't help but sigh. Despite offering to take the call, he felt apprehensive about this particular conversation, or more specifically it's party. _"Oh well,"_ he whispered to himself.

He sat down at the desk, and tapped the onscreen button labeled 'INCOMING.' To his surprise it wasn't Mighty who appeared onscreen, but instead Rouge.

" _Well hey there._ Glad to see you're awake and in one piece."

"Rue." He said, surprised written on his face.

She smiled. "Not who you were expecting?"

"I... no. Sonic was expecting a call from Mighty."

"Oh? I told him I'd call back in the morning."

"Hmm… Well, he only just woke up."

"Ah, I see. Not surprised. Well I do have an update for him. Did he fill you in at all on what we spoke about, or not yet maybe considering the time?"

"No not yet. He just mentioned that he'd been contacting everyone. Are you on you way over too?"

"Not just yet. I'm going to try meet up with Shadow first. We're are going round up the rest of the Chaos Emeralds." Seeing Knuckles' raised brow She added, "it's just a precaution. Since we don't exactly know the scope of this yet. That is actually what I wanted to tell Sonic. Omega sent an encrypted message to Shadow. He's been away on some work for G.U.N., and seems to be on radio silence a the moment. I expect to hear back in the next day or two at the latest. In the mean time Omega and I will start tracking. Will you pass that on for me?"

"Yeah… Of course." Knuckles answer a bit distracted. He was recounting all the details she'd supplied in his head. There clearly had quite a bit of planning during his slumber. It felt odd to be at the center of it, yet not fully knowledgeable of the ongoing developments.

"So, enough about all that. How are doing _Gem_?"

He looked up and met her questioning gaze. "I'm fine. I can't really remember everything that happened, but I feel alright now."

Rouge frowned at him slightly. She looked skeptical at his response. "Why don't you try that again."

"What do you m…"

"Knuckles, don't put up a wall like that. I want a real answer. What's going on with you? Sonic said you've been very… _reserved_."

Knuckles smiled softly. He should have known better. Rouge had a very direct personality. It would figure that she'd go right to the heart of it.

As a mental side note he also cursed Sonic for conspiring against him, even if he'd meant well.

He sighed. " _Sorry Rue."_ He said quietly. _"_ Your right. I… I don't know exactly. I feel like… I'm loosing touch with reality. Nothing seems to be turning out like I thought."

"Why didn't you call anyone hun? Sonic said it's been going on for a few weeks."

"I…" He had half of an answer. He didn't really want to admit to it though. Instead he said, "I know. It wasn't exactly my best judgment call."

Rouge turned a tiled smile on him. "Oh _Gems_ . What are we gonna do with you? You call me next time, ok? Don't start avoiding _me too_." She said last part with knowing look.

Knuckles winced at the remark. "Rouge… I'm not… You know it's not you right? I didn't…"

"It's ok." She halted him with a raised hand, "You don't have to explain. I know there is a lot on your plate now. Just… I'm here if you need to talk. I'll be there for real in a few day too, ok?"

He could't respond right away, moved by her knowing kindness. Knuckles wasn't sure why he was so often surprised by how clearly she saw through him. It had been a couple of months since they'd last spent any time together. It seemed she hadn't forgotten the story he'd told her in confidence.

"Thank you Rue." He whispered. "That would be nice."

"Good." She continued. "He's worried about you, you know."

"I… do know." Knuckles said.

She smiled at him sweetly, "Well then. _All things in time._ "

Het met her eyes and shrugged slightly. Several things passed unspoken, both understanding the others thoughts.

"Well my dear, I'm sure we both have several things to attend to. Tell the boys I said hello, yeah? I'll see you in a few days."

"Will do. Thank you for calling."

"And Knuckles," She added with a wink, "don't anything stupid till then."

He chucked. "Yeah, I'll try. Bye Rouge."

"Hang in there _Gem_."

The screen blanked out then as the call ended.

Knuckles lingered a moment, thoughts falling back over the conversation. It had actually left him feeling slightly better about, _things_ ; _the_ _situation_ ; he wasn't really sure what to call it.

He supposed there would be no escaping the reality of it all with the distractions of simple conversation for the remainder of the day. He headed back to the kitchen and took a his place learning against door frame much like Sonic had done before.

Sonic and Tails both looked up from their conversation.

"What's the word from Mighty?" Sonic asked.

"Nothing. It was Rouge."

"Oh?" Sonic asked curiously.

Knuckles set an annoyed glare on him, but other wise ignored the subtext. "They've sent a message to Shadow." He continued to relay the details Rouge had passed on. The three of them went on to discuss the tasks left to complete before the arrivals and departures of the afternoon.

Out of convenience, Knuckles sent Sonic on a quick run back to Marble Gardens to retrieve the map scrolls. They had left the maps in the chest, at the tunnel entry way on their way from the library out to the start the race. It only took the blue wonder a few minutes to make the round trip to collect them. When he returned, he and Knuckles reviewed them together with Tails. They made the fox aware of the updated security layout. Knuckles also pointed out a some recent changes, which he asked Tails to pass on to the Chaotix. Thereafter, they recounted in detail the locations Sonic and Knuckles has visited leading up to, and following Knuckles's collapse.

After that bit of preparation Sonic took the time to just call Mighty back himself. They settled on twelve thirty for the warp jump. Tails went back to his attempt at hacking the central hub of the robotic device. He made a point beforehand to check with Knuckles, and ensure him that the device would not accidentally be activated again in the process.

Knuckles realizing that he had no projects worth starting at the moment, and little else to distract himself from the pass hours, or his growing anxiety about leaving, went back out to the Emerald's shrine to steal a few a minutes for himself while he could still. He decided to try a meditation, though he had little hope of its success.

When noon rolled around, the trio reconvened. Sonic and Knuckles collected the few items there were taking along, and then all three of them set off together for the warp chamber.

Along the way, Sonic and Tails kept a prattle of conversation going. Knuckles listened mostly, or occasionally spoke up when they prompted him. He was otherwise content to indulge in his own thoughts.

He was frustrated still. A part him wanted to rage against everything that was happening. Despite his anxieties, he also knew there was logic in Sonic's reasoning. That knowledge didn't ease his tension in the slightest, but he felt it was at least fair that he could acknowledge the situation for what it was.

"Knuckles?"

Knuckles realized Tails had asked him something. "Sorry Tails, What was that?"

"I was asking about the temperature. We've moved pretty far north now haven't we? I though it would be colder."

"We have. It will get cooler, it just happens gradually"

"Oh, wait! I know the answer to this one!" Sonic cut in. "It's the because the Master Emerald creates and energy shield around the island that like, insolates the temperature. Or something like that."

"Uh… Yeah. That's basically it." Knuckles said. "It's not quite a physical thing. Don't imagine it like a literal shield. It obviously doesn't stop rain or snow, or anything like that."

"I see." Tails said. "So basically it regulates the ambient atmosphere to account for the fluctuation of meteorological conditions. I suppose that makes sense. The potential for extreme exposure to the ecosystem could otherwise be very detrimental. Man, it really never ceases to fascinate me how this place works."

Sonic shot Knuckles a look that said he was both amused and exasperated by their brainy fox friend.

"Something like that," Knuckles said, ignoring Sonic's antics. He was in no mood to play along.

* * *

They reached the chamber a short stretch later, and just a couple of minutes ahead of schedule. The chamber itself was located in different lower section of the Mushroom Hill tunnel system. It was one of the underground structures Sonic was most familiar with on the island. At its center it housed a giant slowly spinning golden ring, which held the ability to teleport away from the island, to any location known by the user. It was the method Sonic used most often to travel to the floating isle.

The Warp Ring technically only worked as an outgoing portal from the island. The Echidnan guardians possessed the ability to imprint regular power rings, to act as markers; the markers acted like a beacon to the opposite side of a door. Knuckles could unlock such marked power rings, which they all referred to a warp keys, in order to allow controlled access to the island, or to travel to a key's exact location.

Sonic owned a marker of a rarer quality. His was a specially imprinted key that actually allowed him to remotely access the Warp Ring as an incoming door, to travel to the island freely without the need for it first to be unlocked. He wasn't sure, but as far as he knew, Knuckles had never passed such a key to anyone else. With their recent struggles, Sonic counted it as a sign of comfort that Knuckles hadn't ever asked him to return it.

He cast a glance over at the Guardian who was standing patiently, arms crossed, in front of the giant Warp Ring, waiting to activate it exactly at twelve thirty. He had been avoiding Sonic again all morning. At this point Sonic couldn't really blame him. Knuckles had any number of things to be frustrated with him for.

The last couple of minutes to the half hour passed uneventfully, then when the time was right, Knuckles lifted one arm, palm flat towards the Warp Ring, much like he did with the Emerald. It began to spin much faster then. It continued on for a few seconds until it was almost as if the ring itself vanished, and in it's place remained a window to a location that was _elsewhere_. Four blurry silhouettes appeared visible on the other side, and as they stepped closer, the clear forms of Mighty the Armadillo, Espio the Chameleon, Vector the Crocodile, and Charmy Bee came through into the chamber. The Warp Ring slowed down, back to its regular speed of revolution then.

"Man _finally_ we were waiting over there _forever!,"_ a bright voice exclaimed.

"Charmy!" Mighty turned around and focused a glare on the younger bee behind him. "Don't be rude." He turned back to face the them then. "Sorry. You guys are right on time. _Some of us_ here just have issues with punctuality, so we set up extra early."

"Uh… It's fine." Knuckles said. "I uh… _thank you_ for coming… at all. I do really appreciated it."

And that caught Sonic's attention.

Knuckles' eyes fell to stare at his shoes after that awkward welcome. Something an the atmosphere of the room suddenly felt strained. Sonic wondered if maybe there was more to yesterday's whispered words _"Everyone left,"_ after all.

A burst of chatter started around the room then.

Mighty seemed generously unfazed. "Think nothing of it Knuckles. Sonic told us what happened. How are you doing now?"

Espio said, "We didn't have any active cases going on anyway." He looked past Knuckles, at Sonic then and said, "Hey man. What's up?"

"Hey Espio," Sonic replied. "So how is going business then?" he asked, though his focus was still on the surrounding conversation.

Also unfazed were Charmy and Tails who had scampered off and begun prattling in another corner of the room like giggling children. They were sharing exploits about some handheld adventure game they both played far as Sonic could tell.

Back at the center of the room Vector also spoke up. "So, you sticking around for a while, or are you gonna bounce right now?" He asked Knuckles. His tone came across somewhere between bored and accusatory."

Knuckles for his part still seemed very uncomfortable. "I'm fine." Knuckles responded to Mighty in a rushed tone. He hesitated then, and said "I'm…good. Um, I just… We don't have a lot of details so…" He looked over at Vector then and started again, "We're about to go… Tails wanted to uh… get started with the testing so…"

"One sec Esp." Sonic interrupted the chameleon who had begun detailing the Chaotix's most recent detective case.

"Yeah, there are just a lot of variables we don't have information for at the moment." Sonic stepped in where Knuckles left off. "None of this is exactly ideal, but with you guys to watch the island while Tails conducts some specific testing, hopefully we'll have some answers soon. Knuckles and I are going to head off here in a few minutes, but we can walk out with you all really quick. How does that sound?"

There were several " _yeah"_ and _"sure"_ responses from around the room. Someone, _Vector_ , Sonic thought it was said, _"whatever."_ Knuckles didn't say anything, but set the slightest of a short glare on Sonic before setting his expression back to neutral.

So there definitely seemed to be something off with the dynamic between Knuckles and the Chaotix guys. Sonic couldn't quite tell if it was entirely Knuckles being distant with anyone and everyone at this point, or if the others were acting little unusual as well.

He observed the surrounding group over the next couple of minutes, as they all walked together exchanging a few pertinent bits of information. It was interesting, but didn't provide a clearer answer of any sort. Sonic supposed it would was a question for later. When they reached the edge of Mushroom Hill zone everyone paused.

Sonic addressed them all. "So, anything we haven't gone over just now, you've got covered right Tails?"

"Sure do." Tails answered. "Plus it's not like anyone here isn't familiar with the island. And don't worry Knuckles. We're going to get to the bottom of all this. You can count on us. It shouldn't take long."

All eyes turned to the guardian.

Caught off guard, he just said, "Yeah… I hope so."

They said their goodbyes, and then the two groups split ways.

Sonic and Knuckles made the short walk back to the chamber in silence. It wasn't until they were standing in front of the giant ring that Sonic spoke up.

"So I've been thinking… Maybe there's a be…" He was cut short.

"Sonic can we just go, _now,_ before I change my mind," Knuckles snapped at him.

Sonic sighed. "Yeah. OK… Come on. I'll do the warp," he said grabbing Knuckles by the hand. He led them right up to the spinning portal, pictured a clear image in his mind of the destination he wished to warp to, and then pulled them both through.

* * *

 

Knuckles had always felt that the sensation of going through the portal was a strange one. There was a blink and spin, and then suddenly everything he knew felt very, _distant_.

Taking in their surroundings, he instantly recognized that something was amiss.

"Wait… What did you do?" He asked, turning towards Sonic. "This isn't anywhere near your house…" Knuckles said trying to get a bearing of the area. "This is… _Sonic?"_ he questioned precariously.

" _No._ This is not the way to my house. It's the quickest rout to Robotropolice…" Sonic waited a beat for him to reply, but then continued after moment anyway. "Look man, I can see that it's killing you to leave the island like this, and not to have the reins on this situation. I don't know… I just thought, _let's make it worthwhile._ "

Knuckles opened his mouth to respond, but realized he didn't know what to say.

Sonic smirked at him and said, "really, I thought you would jump at the chance."

His friend _was_ right. Presented with the option, Knuckles found he wanted desperately to storm into to the old city in search of answers. Desperately enough for him to recognize how skewed his judgment was.

Sonic waited for an answer. Instead Knuckles asked a question.

"You think this is a good idea?"

Sonic's face changed with understanding.

"Honestly Knux, I don't know if there are any good ideas at this point. We need answers, and I don't think we're going to get them sitting around at my place."

"And you waited until now to bring it up because…?"

Sonic scoffed, "You know exactly why. And don't think the severity of it escapes me."

"So what? Tails, and all the talk of testing for answers was just…"

" _Completely_ _valid_ Knuckles. You know that. Look, I'm… _trying_ to make this less excruciating for you. I do actually give a damn about how you feel!" Sonic shed heavily before continuing. "It wound't be anything crazy. Just quick recon. If we don't find anything, at least we know that we can rule Eggman out for sure, and let Tails know to put his focus elsewhere. Don't tell me you'd rather just sit around and wait."

Knuckles sighed. "No, I don't want that but… but maybe I shouldn't… I might… I don't know. _I'm a liability now Sonic._ If this is Eggman, he's bound to have more of those devices. What good am I in there if he can shut me down like one of his machines?"

"I'm not gonna lie Knuckles, it's a definite possibility," Sonic answered soberly. "There is a risk, but… I don't know. I just have this feeling. What's the point of all this? Why go out of the way to make a move at you on the island, and then not engage? Why leave the Master Emerald untouched? What's Eggman waiting for? What if it isn't even him. If wouldn't be the first time we're dealt with some other sort of threat.

"Maybe he's still testing it." Knuckles offered.

"Maybe, but it sorta seems like it's already working Knux. You passing out on command when it turns on didn't exactly seem like _testing_ to me. What if he's just messing with us, or more specifically _you_? I wouldn't put it past him to be doing this to get your attention. Maybe it's time we go know on the door and find out."

"And what if you're right?"

"Well… you're not going in alone."

Knuckles rolled his eyes at that remark. He really did want to say ' _YES! Let's go,'_ flimsy logic aside, but it seemed too easy. The rigid guardian in him was holding him back still.

"I don't know, Sonic. You would still probably be better going this one alone. It's not like we have a good track record with this sort of thing. Our last mission like this was a complete disaster."

"I don't think _this_ will be _that_ Knux. Four months ago we were at each others throats. You were angry, and I was honestly being a jerk. We weren't working _together_ . I don't think there was any other way that mission could have gone. This is different. I'm not saying it's safe or that everything is perfect between us, but we make a damn good team, and we just might have a chance here to move on this before it escalate into something worse. Our other option is to sit around, and wait to be blind sighted by… by whatever happens next. Or…yeah, I could go in alone, and leave you to sit around at my house, but, _first of all,_ we don't even know what the reach of that device is. It might effect you there as much as anywhere else. Honestly, we do this _together_ or _not at all_ . _And secondly,_ there is no telling if there will be any info for _me_ to find. Do you understand? I don't know how else to put this Knux, _you_ are our homing signal for this. I'm guessing it's where ever _you_ that go answers will follow."

"So you're asking me to walk in to the lion's den." Knuckles said.

"Yeah, I am. All we have Knuckles are bad options, and worse ones. So I'm going to ask you again. Do you _want_ to do this?"

Reluctantly Knuckles answered. " _Yes_ … more than I can explain."

"Then we go in together." Sonic resolved.

After a moment's thought though Knuckles continued, "but, just to be clear… this is a terrible, terrible, reckless bad plan. _Right?_ "

"Completely." Sonic agreed.

"Alright. Let's do it."

* * *

**TBC**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And you made it! So wow a lot of stuff happened right? I feel like this chapter was maybe like, overwhelming, with all things. I hope not. I hope you all enjoyed it. It was a lot of fun to write. So the next chapter will probably be a little bit shorter. I know pretty much exactly what's going to happen, but have to write it from scratch, so it's going to take a bit longer. As I mentioned last chapter, I do have more time, and a lot of motivation right now, so I'm hoping it's few months tops. I will try my hardest.
> 
> You know what motivates me to write faster? Reviews! I wanted take some a moment and thank everyone who has reviewed the story. Especially the last chapter! Thank you to Speedy1236, LPstribling, crazy but honest, ShinyShiny9, and all the guest reviewers too! Your kind words, and wonderful insights inspire me to work harder, and get better! It brightens my day every time I get a review. Thank you so much.
> 
> I've been updating the older chapters. Nothing major. Mostly small corrections. The is one tiny scene in CH2(3)- Façade, In the kitchen where the pair are chatting. There was a part that was kind of Amy bashing. It's been bothering me, and I've wanted to cheng it for a while. Finally got it done. It's no huge consequence on the story, but I feel better about it now.
> 
> One last thing that I'll leave you guys with until the next chapter. There is this newer social app called 6tribes. It's basically for creating subject themed groups called "tribes." I started to Sonic the Hedgehog tribe, and thought I would share it here, and see what happens. I don't know many people personally who are as passionate about these characters as I am, but I know you guys are out there. Not sure if this will go anywhere, but if you want to check it out, the link is: /launch/?tribe=1000000000007129217
> 
> OH! I almost forgot! I've been throwing around the idea of starting a Fractured Frequency companion piece of head canons and drabbles. I have so much unused text, and all kinds of thoughts and ideas that don't end up in the chapters. I figured it might be a fun away to give them new life. Also, a way to let you guys know that I'm still around and writing. They will probably be short quick chapters. Maybe even one hundred words max. What do you think? Sounds like fun to me. Keep a lookout on or follow my profile. I will try to start the piece soon.
> 
> Okay seriously now, thanks for reading. Love you all! I'll be back.
> 
> xoxo
> 
> Sarilleny


	7. Vacillation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hold on to your rings! I'm back with a new chapter! Oh man, you guys... I really didn't mean for it to take two years again. Please accept my sincerest apology by way of this 18,000+ word chapter. I could write you an additional 1000 word on why it took so long, but I'll spare you. (Short version is, I moved across an ocean, I have a one year old, and this story is so dense. In general just... life happens.) Thanks for sticking with me anyway! Few more notes at the end. Now onto the story. This one's a wild ride.

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Sonic, Knuckles, or any other characters who appear in this story. They belong to Sega.

**Description:**

They have know each other as enemies, rivals, and eventually companions, but over time even the best of friends can forget that which brought them together. When a strange situation arises that may threaten Angel Island and its Guardian, can Sonic convince the echidna to trust in a friendship that was once strong, or will Knuckles insist on dealing with the situation alone.

 

 **Style:** (I think this is still mostly accurate...)

As things get a bit more complex with two points of view, here is a guide to clarify on what different styles denote.

" " | "quotation marks" - denote conversion

 _' ' | 'italics within apostrophes'_ - denote thoughts

 _single or small groups of words in italics_  - denote emphasis

 _Whole sentences or paragraphs in italics_ - denote past occurrences or distance 

(Name) - denotes a change in scene or significant change in point of view. [previously Horizontal line]

* * *

**Fractured Frequency** | Chapter 6 - Vacillation

* * *

**(Sonic)**  
  
"Have you changed your mind?"

Sonic was standing atop the last rolling hill that overlooked the desolate depths of the Robotropolis. It really was a striking view. The city stretched on for miles, from the foot of the slope before them, to the distant horizon, and then beyond. Once, many years ago it had been a bustling hub of civilization. _Metropolis._

To his left Knuckles stood looking out over the city, likely reacquainting with his own local demons. Sonic thought it was odd that after so many years, and more missions than he could count, the place still held such an ominous presence for them both. Even now with a vast majority of its buildings and structures in some state of disrepair, it facilitated the sort of eerily discontented mood that hovered at the back of his thoughts.

"You doubt me?"

"Not at all. Wanted to give you the option. That's all."

"I see… No. I have not changed my mind. Where do we start?"

"The manufacturing warehouses on the lower west side. Let's see if we can find anything like that drone device."

Knuckles who was still frowning at him, seemed to find that acceptable. He nodded once, then started moving towards the the wall below.

" _Wait._ _"_ Sonic commanded. Knuckles paused, and turned to face him, then Sonic continued. "When we go in there I need you to be straight forward with me. Yeah? Can you promise me that Knuckles? Any hint of that headache, or even if you just feel something is off, you let me know. Okay?" For once, and much to Sonic's relief, the guardian didn't waste any time considering an answer.

"I promise I'll tell you Sonic. I'm not exactly looking to find my unfortunate end here."

"You won't. Not on my watch," Sonic assured, with a pat him on the shoulder. "And Knuckles, we stick together, _alright?_ _"_

"Yeah. Alright. Can't see any reason to disagree with that."

"Good. let's go."

* * *

  **(Knuckles)**

Knuckles walked instep with Sonic as they navigated to the old manufacturing quarter where Dr. Robotnik once mass produced many of his nefarious creations. He was only vaguely familiar with the area; the majority of his past expeditions led him further inward on the city, closer to the heart of Dr. Robotnik's central base and command hub. He was sure he'd traversed the general locale once or twice, but he wasn't well versed in that particular stretch like Sonic.

Around a corner at the next alley, a massive structure came into view. "This is the manufacturing hub?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah. Let's find a place to break in."

The complex was situated on one of the cities main byways. Knuckles recognized it as one that led directly into the city center. Off in the distance he could make out it's domed silhouette. A spectacular chunk of its glassy hull was missing, another sign of the wide spread disrepair.

While Knuckles paused in inspection of the area, Sonic had made his way to an entry way ahead. He was messing with the electronic key pad to little success it seemed. "Hey, come here a sec," he called in at hush volume.

Knuckles joined him promptly. "What's wrong with it?"

"Keypad is busted. Any chance you can force it open?"

It was a double sliding style door. "Yeah. Hold on."

Knuckles let his fingers slide over the door seam, grasped a lip in either direction, and applied force. He meet some resistance, pushed a little harder, and managed to break it open.

"Nicely done Red. Okay, watch it in here. Last time I came around these parts some of the security turrets were still active."

Inside, the warehouse was a jungle of massive assembly machines. Sonic entered first, signaling for Knuckles to hold his position a moment. Sonic disappeared from view, and reappeared across the space at the far wall. He paused a moment, then vanished once more. He reappeared near the center of the building behind some of the equipment. After jumping around wildly a bit—Knuckles assumed he was trying to trigger the turrets—Sonic flashed back to the entrance.

"Seems clear. Let's head in, but stay alert. You know how Eggsy like to make an entrance."

"Ugh. Yeah." Knuckles said with a roll of the eyes.

Walking through the space, it seemed a forgotten wreck. Robotic arms hung from above, frozen over conveyer belts; their unfinished components were scattered along the lines and on the ground. Some were small indiscernible pieces, but others were reminiscent of the arms, legs and hulls of various botnik models.

The pair spent the better part of the next hour searching that building and the subsequent line of warehouses in the district. The fifth in the line had had power and active security, which they disabled in short order. In the eighth building Knuckles discovered and bin full of half dome shaped hulls reminiscent of the device. There were a number of different sizes, but they found no true match combing through the pile.

Conversation had trickled to a minimum somewhere along the route, though for once it wasn't a strained silence between the two. They worked their way systematically through each building in a familiar rhythm. Their complimenting speed and strength easily guided them through the few locked doors, debris, and securities that arose throughout the area.

After cross checking eleven or twelve warehouses— _he was loosing track—_ Knuckles began to doubt the point of their excursion. He'd certainly resigned himself from the idea that they'd uncover something in that sector. Everything there was long dysfunctional and rusting.

A faint sensation drew attention to itself at the edge of his awareness. Knuckles paused his search through a random junk bin. He chucked the peripheral he was holding back into the pile, then turned, scanning the room. He spotted Sonic unloading a separate bin a far corner, and proceeded in that direction, pondering absently wether it was worthwhile to continue their search. What were they even looking for? He'd thought they might find a duplicate device, but the idea began to feel silly as they surveyed the area. Once in range, he voiced his concern to Sonic.

" _This is pointless._ We're just wasting our time picking through this junk."

"What, you suddenly have something better to do?" Sonic said, glancing over his shoulder with a sort of bemused look.

"No," Knuckles sighed. He paused considering how to elaborate. "I think… I'm pretty sure Tails has started his testing. I felt a… well, an unusual sensation from the Emerald."

"Really? This far away?" Sonic asked, full attention now poised on Knuckles.

Knuckles nodded.

"You can feel that specific change even here in the city?"

"I mean, the distortion here isn't what it used to be, but _yes_. I'd feel it even if the distortion were stronger. It's just like I described the other day."

"Yeah, yeah, I remember. Well… what did it feel like? Pain? Danger? Should we leave?"

"It's… not exactly any of those. It feels like pressure. _Resistance._ I'm not sure how else to explain it other than, that the Emerald doesn't like it."

"Hmm. And you?"

"I feel fine if that's what you're asking. There must be a limit to the range."

Sonic frowned, seemingly focused on something else. "You aren't feeling any negative effects?"

"No?" Knuckles said, tone taking the upswing of a question. He was unsure what Sonic was alluding too.

"Okay, here's a question for your then, What do you… experience here in Robotropolis?" Sonic asked, gears clearly churning his thoughts.

"In what way? The energy signatures?"

"Yeah, I guess so… Okay, hear me out… I forgot to ask you about this yesterday, but it just gave me half of an idea… Remember when we where sitting at the shrine the other morning? Do you think that presence you felt for just a moment was the device? Could it have cloaked its presence or something?"

Knuckles pondered the line of thought for a moment. "It is possible I suppose, but… it shouldn't really matter _what_ it was. I've never come across one of Eggman's bots that didn't have a presence. There's always a signature in the energy source."

"And yet you couldn't explain what it was you felt."

"That's not…" Knuckles began to argue, but stopped. "No… actually, maybe you're right… if it was… Could it have been effecting me already then?" He asked looking up at Sonic. "My head had been pounding for hours. If that really is a sign of the device's effect on me, it might have been… I don't know… blocking my ability to sense it, or something like that."

"It does seem plausible, give the situation." Sonic agreed.

"All this time. Who knows what might have…" Knuckles shook his head in frustration.

"I'd actually take it as a good sign Knuckles. All that effort to block your guardian senses, and you were able to break through it, even without the knowledge that it was happening. That's incredible."

"Oh," Knuckles said, taken aback at the praise. "I guess so."

"I'm serious about that Knux, but it brings me back to my question about Robotropolis. You… _how was it you described,_ you _prioritize_ these energy signatures constantly, right?" Sonic asked, beginning to pace in a languid circle. "You filter out peripheral signals. It's just a… subconscious act? So, I guess I'm just curious what would happen if you didn't. What if you stopped? What exactly could you, or couldn't you detect here?"

Knuckles struggled a bit with how to respond. "Well… uh, it's not something… I guess I'm not sure entirely. It's not something I've done since the first time I came here. Actually, that's not even true. I didn't really have a lot of control over how to manage the different auras and signals back then. I had to learn very quickly how to control it." He paused trying to regroup his thoughts. "It's probably not a question of whether I _can_ _,_ rather, whether I _should_."

"Okay. That makes sense. Do you see where I going with this though? Let me take a step back and ask this. Is it your direct link to the Emerald that tells you that Tails is testing right now? Or is it your individual ability as a Guardian to detect… _for lack of a better explanation,_ to detect anything?"

"They are one in the same Sonic."

"Are they? Because the drone had a huge effect on you, but essentially left the Emerald unaffected, didn't it? Okay, wait… before you answer that. I'm really not trying to get into distant theoreticals… I guess what I'm really asking is, at this distance can you feel out and detect that drone from here without suffering it's effects?"

Knuckles was finally getting a clear sense of what Sonic was attempting to clarify. If he could identify the drone's unique signature without being effected by it, then it might be possible to locate a duplicate signature there within the city.

It was an interesting proposal, perhaps mostly because Sonic was suggesting it. Again he was unsure how to reply. The thought of releasing himself to the full weight of the aura spectrum in Robotopolice provoked a degree of anxiety. It would be a heavy burden; regardless, Knuckles held fairly high confidence that he could in fact navigate the task.

" _Talk to me bud._ I can see you're thinking it through." Sonic began again, no longer pacing, but facing him directly. "You said it's a question of whether you _should_ do it. What are the reservations? Is it always questionable? Or is it because we are here in the city. Or the type of aura. …I mean, I've seen you do it, but you almost never talk about _how_ Knux."

Knuckles took a breath trying to organize his thoughts. It was true he rarely gave voice to the depths of the ability. It was something he just _did_. A second nature in every sense.

"Well… it's not entirely subconscious." He began. "It's a balance game on both ends. Off the island I keep my connection to the Emerald dampened in a way too, because _leaving_ it is like… it leaves a void. It's a shift from _hyper-familiarity_ about everything around me, to _hyperawareness_ of the foreign. And being in a place like this with so many… _artificial_ signals, well, I can't afford not to keep it under control."

Sonic listened attentively as Knuckles spoke, and seemed to ruminate over how to respond. "I think… I never really gave much consideration to how immense your range could be with this ability. I'm not about to push you given our current circumstances. That said, all this brings me to another question. What if blocking your ability to detect something _specific_ was the goal of that device, and blackouts were just a random side effect? Sonic asked, tone indicating curiosity. "If it _was_ the means to an end. What would the _end_ in that scenario be?"

"I don't know Sonic. Who would want anything from me other than the Master Emerald anyway? Most of the world doesn't even know that I, or my race ever existed."

"Okay, yes, that's true. On the other hand, we're not necessarily worried about the whole world, are we? I'm just thinking… It strikes me as in-line with Eggman's M.O. to maybe…" He waved out a hand, searching for his next words, " _hide_ something from you, if he knew you could detect it. I mean… is that something he might know?" Sonic asked cautiously. "The… _depth,_ we'll say, of this ability."

"Well if he didn't know before, he obviously will now," Knuckles snapped, aggravated that he'd gotten distracted about their whereabouts through the discussion."

"Oh, come on. Don't be like that. You said it yourself. This sector is dead. And you know very well we'd have been attacked by more than just turrets if it weren't true. Nothing is gonna surveil us out here."

Knuckles rolled his eyes, but didn't argue.

"You didn't answer the question." Sonic pointed out.

"What would I detect that Tails wouldn't see on his scanners too?"

" _Knuckles."_

"I'm not sure Sonic." Knuckles said, frustration growing. " _No,_ he wouldn't know." he said curtly. "Not as much as I told you. My connection to the Master Emerald is common knowledge, but beyond that? _No_ , I never explained it to him."

"See? Smarter than you look."

"Oh. _DO._ Shut up."

Sonic just smirked back at him.

"So what now Sonic?" Knuckles asked, increasingly exasperated. "Weren't you supposed to radio in with Tails at some point during the experiment?"

"Technically yes. _Actually,_ eh…" Sonic shrugged, feigning indifference. "Tails isn't going to fret about it. I'm sure he is so wrapped up in his calculations, and predictions right now, I'd be surprised if he remembers at all. Plus, I told him I'd radio in if we need him to shut down or something."

"I see. You really thought this spontaneous excursion through I guess."

"It was a split second choice, _honestly,_ but you know me, I'm excellent with quick deliberation."

Knuckles rolled his eyes "That's a paradox. Deliberation by definition is long and careful thought."

"Ooh. Big words. _You_ _'_ _re_ the one who said it was well thought through. I just achieve _long and careful_ faster than regular folk." With a grin Sonic added, "You can't deny my greatness."

"That, or your vanity." Knuckles brushed off annoyed. "Seriously, now what?

"Now _, one more_ _question._ Back on the island, does anything ever break through your barrier? Not from inside its boundaries, but, from the surface. Like, are there any events that, _you know,_ get your attention unexpectedly?"

" _You_. When you're near by, at full speed. Definitely when you go Super. Shadow too, though he doesn't frequent the vicinity much.

"Oh," Sonic replied. He clearly hadn't expected that answer.

"I wasn't lying when I said your energy signature is massive Sonic. Beyond that there are moments, _incidents._ Generally _,_ it has to be alarge discharge of energy. For example, that time you blew up most of Robotropolis; that and several of Robotnik's carrier class ships. And certain entities like Black Doom. Solaris. Chaos _probably_ , though that was a different type of situation. The energy output has to be of a certain caliber. "

"How have we never talked about this before? I feel like this could have been super helpful to know."

"Just because I can feel an energy signature doesn't mean I know exactly what it is. It depends on if I've encountered it before, or something similar. It's not as ground breaking as you are making it out to be. Yes, it is a connection that is always there, but I _have_ to limit it to… to, not get overwhelmed by it. I know it sound like this huge thing, but I've also been doing it so long, it's just… automatic I guess."

"Always in balance."

"Yeah. Back home I can let it swing far to one side of the scale, because I belong there, and because the island is so far removed from everything, but out here, especially _here,_ _"_ Knuckles said motioning to their surroundings, "tipping the scale in the other direction… I'm not sure how long I could open myself to that amount of interference without suffering some effects.

"I'm not sure where we go from here then. Speculation or not, we don't have much else to go on.

"Why not? Why are we just speculating?" Knuckles asked, unsatisfied with that conclusion. "What about the data we collected last mission. I know we didn't retrieve the archives on the island that I was looking for before _you_ crashed the whole central command center, but what else was in there? Surely there must of been some information of value? I thought the whole reason behind that mission was that Tails had picked up some activity in the parts of the city. Why aren't we revisiting that data? If Dr. Robotnik really is scheming, there might have been signs."

"We looked Knuckles. There wasn't anything unexpected in the files we retrieved. Just redundant systems. The data showed most of the city preforming on emergency back-up systems, or at minimum capacity. Nothing to indicate that Eggman has been active here. And Tails already set up a program to review the data for anything we might have missed, yesterday while you were resting."

"Well, what about the Freedom Fighter network then? Why aren't we talking with our other contacts? If nothing is happening in this damed city then there must be other news, or something, somewhere!"

"The Chaotix have been on the channels making contact since yesterday. _I'm sorry,_ I thought I told you. Mighty said this morning they'd heard back from about a third of them so far. Nothing to go on yet. I promise, Everyone, _every resource_ has been mobilized. If the answer is somewhere else Knuckles well find it. And I didn't mean to put you on edge with the speculating."

Knuckles felt he was somewhere between rage and exhaustion again. All he wanted was to be back on his island. He wished to follow the thread pulling him home, back to his island and the Master Emerald, to close the void his absence left. Without thinking he asked. "Are we just waisting our time here Sonic?"

Sonic sighed before asking in return, "do you feel like you're wasting your time?" He seemed slightly aggravated with the question.

Knuckles knew he was letting his own frustration get the better of him. He decidedly chose not to answer.

Recognizing this Sonic went on "I know it's frustrating Knux. If you have a better idea, or theory I'm all ears. And I won't fault you if you don't want to push this aura ability thing, but beyond that I don't know what else to tell you. We're already _here_. I don't really have any other crazy tricks I can pull for you right now."

Knuckles could feel the hostility coming off that last statement. Perhaps he should apologize, but a streak of wayward resentment kept him silent. The weight of his own situation remained a dark cloud hovering over his thoughts.

He sighed, and let it go with out deeper inspection, shifting instead back to their speculations. There was something compelling about the questions of how or why his ability was being blocked. He did want answers, but for some reason he truly could not define, a lump of anxiety remained at the idea of dropping his barriers just then. Was it a promise of answers, or more questions? Or perhaps something else? He didn't know, so he did nothing, much to his own self loathing. He remained silent.

Sonic, who had been waiting for a response, seemed to accept the silence. He sighed again, and then said, "Let's just keep moving." Frustration was still evident in his voice. "It's a big city. Worst case scenario we find nothing and head back tonight knowing we can scratch it off the threat list. Alright?"

Knuckles looked away, eyes set on the wall behind Sonic and nodded. It was something. _It was better than doing nothing._

So they continued further into the city.

* * *

  **(Sonic)**

They'd barely spoken since leaving the warehouses.

Inwardly Sonic cursed himself for letting his wayward frustration show before. It should have been easy to wave away, but it remained difficult—he was still hung up on questions from the night before. Every memory seemed to be a question now. _What resentment did Knuckles harbor against him? How long had it been there?_ And the Chaotix—Knuckles had acted so strange around them. _Was he pushing everyone away? Did the Chaotix know something Sonic didn't?_

Every question further tightened a knot of tension within him. It was a burden he didn't often carry. _Optimism, carefree days, humor,_ that was his usual way of things. He took every opportunity to live in the moment, but _this_ —this feeling he couldn't out run.

_Why hadn't he noticed these things sooner?_

Sonic had an answer to the last question—he hadn't actually _noticed_ at all. Knuckles had let that closely guarded trinket slip. _"Everyone left."_ The words kept echoing through his thoughts. He hoped selfishly the city would provide opportunity to broach the matter in a friendly manner. He'd extended a branch by choosing to come, but would Knuckles ever meet half way?

The ever spinning web of questions had been painting a shadow over his mood since morning, and would do worse if it continued to spiral. He would have to say something eventually. Could he ask Knuckles outright? ' _No'._ That would be worse. ' _Absolutely worse.'_ Perhaps a moment would present itself though.

" _SONIC."_

Heblinked, and looked up at Knuckles who stood waiting impatiently.

Sonic allowed one discreetly long deep breath, before shining a bright deflecting grin at Knuckles. "Sorry. Just think through… the situation."

* * *

Nearly two hours later the pair worked in a joint effort to clear a path through a partially blocked corridor, which led into the subterranean levels of the base. They had already attempted to access the site from several other entry points, but found them either deadbolt sealed, or inaccessible due to obstruction and damage.

To fill the stale flow of conversation, Sonic had begun recounting old tales in sensationalized fashion, of long past excursions through the city.

" _So,_ by that point Tails had hacked into the carrier's mainframe, and was trying to disengage the weapons systems, as well as to find a way to ground it permanently. Meanwhile, I had four of the six engines out of commission, and was closing in on the last two. _Problem was_ neither of us knew Eggman still had the ship wired into the city's energy grid and was powering the charge with a Chaos Emerald. That was about the point that everything went haywire. Between Eggman's attempt to remote launch, and Tails' meddling…"

Sonic stopped mid sentence, deciding it had become pointless. He was fairly certain Knuckles hadn't been listening for the last ten minuets or so.

"You've been awfully quiet over there Red. Anything you wanna get off your chest?"

At first he wasn't sure if Knuckles had heard him.

"Not really."

"Okay…" Sonic decided to try something else. "So… What was up with Vector today? He seemed super put off this afternoon. Did you notice that?"

Knuckles directed a sideways glance at him, and a held long pause before speaking. "Nope. Can't say that I did."

"Really? It seemed pretty overt to me."

Knuckles held the pause again, then. "My thoughts were on other things Sonic," he said curtly, and continued, "like being forced to leave the island."

"Okay, okay." Sonic conceded, noting it was a bad idea let Knuckles retreat from conversation for so long. He had a tendency let his thoughts wander to dark places.

In attempt to steer their dialogue somewhere lighter Sonic shifted gears. "You know, this has been annoying me like crazy since yesterday. We really need to come up with a name for that thing other than _that device._ "

Knuckles looked at him in a way that implied something like _'_ _I really don_ _'_ _t care,_ _'_ but he eventually replied "We should've asked Tails."

"Yeah, probably. How about _Mem Bot_ for now." Sonic suggested playfully.

" _Mem Bot?_ That's about as creative as _Moto B_ _ug_ _._ "

"Hey don't compare it to that lunatic. Besides, all we know for sure is that it effects your memory so…"

"I could do without the constant reminder."

"So I guess Blackout Bot is off the table too?" Sonic added cheekily. "Well fine then. You come up with a name _Mr. Picky_."

"Oh, whatever Sonic. Just abbreviate it or something. Call it… the… _M. B. D._ "

"M.B.D. huh? Okay… That works for the moment I suppose. Now is that M.B. for _Mem Bot, or Memory Blackout?_ "

"Oh, for crying out loud Sonic. _Really?_ Can you focus, _please_?" Knuckles snapped.

"Chill buddy. Just trying to lighten to mood. You get snippy when you're tense."

" _I do not!_ _"_

"My point." Sonic replied smugly.

" _Grrr._ You're the one making me tense, you jerk." Knuckles snapped in aggravation.

"…Huh, _yeah._ Trust me, _I_ _'_ _ve noticed._ "

* * *

  **(Knuckles)**

It wasn't lost on Knuckles how the humor was suddenly gone from Sonic's voice—tension in the corridor, suddenly rising twofold.

He almost felt bad catching a glimpse of the scowl Sonic was trying to hide. Knuckles waited, feeling out the moment, is own anger caught some where between reluctance to start a fight in their current surroundings, and slight bewilderment over Sonic's sudden uncharacteristic shift in disposition.

Sonic went back to adjusting the debris in the hall, though with more forceful than necessary. Knuckles unsure what to say continued to observe until a particularly stubbornly wedged panel halted Sonic's progress. Closing the distance between them, he took hold of the obstruction next to Sonic and together they forced it free and out of the way.

Their eyes met. It was a brief exchange, but something passed between them unspoken.

' _Oh_ _… He remembered,_ _'_ a voice supplied from elsewhere.

Perceptually Knuckles knew it to be his own inner voice. It surprised him regardless. The matter of fact, surety with which the realization dawned left him momentarily lost.

And maybe Sonic saw it in that moment too, but neither dared speak it just then.

Sonic looked away, let out a long out sigh, and then the moment was over.

"Well, I think we can squeeze through here now." Sonic suggested, already pushing his way through the tight space.

Knuckles followed suit, without protest.

Once on the other side, a wide opening hung at the far end of the hall, in the form of an exposed elevator shaft. With its doors missing, and walls blackened with soot, it looked quite ominous. Sonic was already standing at its edge.

"It's a ways down, maybe… fifteen, twenty floors to the bottom. I'll just ping-pong down myself, if you think you can manage climbing down the wall normally." Sonic said, motioning towards Knuckles' ankle.

"Yeah, that's fine." Knuckles assured quickly, still hung up on the realization of moments ago.

" _Cool._ _"_ Sonic replied curtly already in spring down the shaft.

Knuckles watched Sonic bound wall to wall, then out of sight into the darkness below. He stayed frozen in place a while longer considering what action, _if any,_ he should take over the revelation. It was quickly shifting his perspective of the past days. Sonic's actions suddenly held an entirely new meaning to him.

Knuckles also quickly came to the decision that he had no desire to deal with any of it. His thoughts were already saturated with a dozen other anxieties, piques of rage, and self doubts. After conceding his duty to follow Sonic's lead yesterday, after the blackouts, the device, the endless speculation, and too many other reasons, he absolutely did not want to summon forth the fortitude required pick this fight.

' _Not now. Don_ _'_ _t do this now. It_ _'_ _ll make everything worse. Just don_ _'_ _t. You_ _'_ _ll just make it worse. You always make everything worse_ _…'_

"KNUCKLES? _Knuckles…_ _Knuckle_ _s?"_ An echo of Sonic's voice carried up the shaft. "YOU STILL UP THERE… _there…there_ _?_ YOU COMING DOWN… c _oming down_ _…_ _coming down?_ _"_

It was enough to stir Knuckles out of suspension. He stepped up to the edge, eyed a spot lower down on the far wall of the shaft, and leapt in. His spikes penetrated the weakened metal with the ease, slowing his decent to a steady slide, then a stop, and then he continued down at a controlled pace until he touched down at the bottom.

Sonic's voice cut through the dark from somewhere at his back, curt but insistent. "Everything okay?"

" _Yes"_ Knuckles urged as he walked out of the shaft, and tried to get his bearings within the dark hanger. He could just make out Sonic's silhouette a few paces away. Beyond that the darkness stretched deep into the space. There were a handful of orange lights, the back-up emergency kind, dim and flickering, but they did little for the space.

There was on massive structure situated just left of center, one of Robotnik'a ships, though he wasn't sure which. It appeared damaged; there were tears in the metal where some explosion must have burst out, forming gashes in hull.

"What exactly were you expecting to find down here?" Knuckles asked.

"Just checking that nothing has changed." Sonic said without turning back towards him. _"_ _Also,_ you haven't offered any other suggestions. You're just judging mine, so if you still think this is pointless, we can just as well leave." He finally turned to face Knuckles then.

"I was just asking," Knuckles said honestly hoping to diffuse the tension.

"Just asking. _Of course._ That's perfect. _Well_ , if you care to listen, _no,_ we won't find anything operational in this hanger, but there is a chance the adjacent facilities were less damaged. Or they may have been repaired. I don't know. He used to rebuild this stuff in weeks, with that army of production robots and machines. If Eggman were goi…

"Ping-ping!"

A chime emanating from Sonic's rucksack cut him off mid sentence.

" _Ugh,_ that'll be Tails," Sonic grumbled, already reaching back to retrieve the handset comm from his bag.

He pulled it out, tapped the receive button. "Heeeyyy little bro, what's up," he asked masking most of the tension in his voice.

" _Sonic hey! I'm getting some weird readings up here. Is Knuckles around?_ _"_

"Yeah, he's right here. Go ahead. He can hear you."

" _Oh good!_ _"_

Sonic let out a juvenile huff, then shoved the comm into Knuckles' hand, and sauntered away a short distance.

From the comm came a shuffle, and then an extended pause. After a few seconds of silence Knuckles decided to speak up.

"Tails?"

" _Yeah! Here. Sorry. Just checking a blip in the readings. Sorry. Anyway, um, honestly, these readings are not what I was expecting_ _…_ _I just wanted to check in. Is everything alright on your end? No ongoing effects?_ _"_ Tails asked with a hint of lingering concern.

"No, Sonic is right. I'm fine." Knuckles glanced up at the hedgehog as he said it. Sonic had drifted a few steps way, and tuned a shoulder, ignoring the conversation.

Knuckles allowed a tiny inward sigh, and continued with Tails. "Whatever happened before on the island, I must be out of range of its effect now. Though, the Master Emerald is feeling rather… _vexed,_ with the process. What exactly did you mean by _weird readings_? Tell me it's not some new problem to add to the list?"

" _Uh…No,"_ Tails began slowly. _"_ _No, nothing new. The the thing is_ _…_ _I haven_ _'_ _t, um, no, my readings have all been null. It_ _'_ _s like the device isn_ _'_ _t putting out a signal at all. But_ _… It_ _'_ _s…_ _Actually, I_ _'_ _m sorry,_ _I have to ask, what was that you just said about the emerald? It_ _'_ _s feeling vexed, you said? What exactly do you mean by that?_ _"_

Knuckles could tell by his distracted tone, Tails was navigating several tangents of a new idea on the spot.

"Um, well, it just doesn't like the testing you are doing. Something about that device I guess. It's really on edge. Is there something specific I can help with?"

" _There is a level to this that_ _I am missing._ _"_ Tails muttered somewhat to himself. Then he asked, _"_ _Knuckles, how is it exactly that you know what the Emerald is feeling?_ _"_

"I'm linked to it. I can always feel it." Knuckles replied, distantly wondering about the significance of the topics resurgence.

" _Of course, I know that Knuckles,_ _"_ Tails said hurriedly, then backtracked. _"_ _Sorry, but I suppose what I meant was how? How do you connect to it? I ask because I am currently tracking the Emerald_ _'_ _s unique energy signature and output, its_ _luminous efficacy_ _ **,**_ _and even it just its temperature._ _I_ _'_ _m also adjusting for potential Chaos instability fluctuations, though that_ _'_ _s unlikely with the Master Emerald._ _Unfortunately I haven_ _'_ _t decode the drone's programing yet, but, my scanners are sweeping for any open comm lines_ _Eggman is known to use, and monitoring an array of digital communication technologies. And_ _…_ _well, you get the point. All that, and more and somehow my readings show no significant data. Nothing more than an basic electronic device would present. Meanwhile you are blowing me out of the water, sensing fluctuations from hundreds of miles away. So there is something else. Something I_ _'_ _m not accounting for, or don_ _'_ _t understand. Maybe, in fact, probably, it_ _'_ _s something only you can do Knuckles. I just have to figure out how to see it._ _"_

"It sounds like you're saying you need me to come back so you can test an active subject."

" _No!"_ Tails exclaimed over the line.

Knuckles could picture the worried look on his face, and suppressed a chuckle, despite his disappointment.

" _Not if we don_ _'_ _t have to Knuckles. Give me a little more time with this idea, and with breaking the code. Though if you hav_ _…"_

The rest of Tails' thought was garbled when the comm was suddenly snatched from Knuckles' from hand.

"Tails, I need to borrow Knuckles for a few," Sonic interrupted. "We'll call you back." He clicked the 'End' button, cutting off the transmission .

"Hey! What do you think yo…mmmhmhm hmherrr."

Sonic slapped a hand over Knuckles' mouth, suffocating the protest, and while dragged him back towards the nearest wall.

" _Look,_ _"_ Sonic whispered tersely. He pointed up to a distant corner of the structure with his free hand.

It took Knuckles a moment to spot the movement. Three or four levels up was an exposed area where sections of the wall was torn away. A marching line of several robots were walking in secession, trailed by three floating drones. It was difficult to be certain from a distance, but their similarity to the M.B.D. drone was compelling.

Sonic let go and stepped back when he was sure Knuckles had seen it.

"What do you think?" Sonic whispered.

"I think it looks like a trap."

"Well I was _talking_ about the drones, but thanks for stating the obvious. Of course it's a trap. Everything here is a trap."

"Then why are we whispering?" Knuckle asks still hushed.

"Hmm. Fairpoint Knucklehead."

The robots had already crossed out of view, begging the question of whether to follow.

"I don't know Knux. It's almost too convenient, but this is what we came for right?" He paused a breath, then said "It's your call."

Knuckles teetered on the edge of indecision. He almost wished Sonic hadn't offered him the choice. He already new he wouldn't say no, no matter the questionable nature of that decision. He could list a hundred reasons why they should walk away, but he pushed them out of his mind.

"Let's go."

* * *

 They made quick work of platforming up to the break in the wall, to enter the exposed hall. The scene was clear once they arrived. The hallway was dim, but it seemed the lights grew in brightness, and the surrounding damage lessened slightly around a distant corner.

"I'm gonna give this a once-over," Sonic said. "Be right back."

Knuckles nodded and watched him disappear as a blue streak around the corner. He continued in the same direction as Sonic, paying attention to smaller details along the way that Sonic was likely to miss, like wether every door was locked or if any vent panels shows evidence if tampering. Though unlikely to reveal much, it wouldn't hurt to be thorough.

He had just turned the corner when an alarming feeling took hold. Knuckles whipped around struck by an overwhelming sensation from the Master Emerald. It surged and faded faster than he could fully interpret and he was left staring idly down an empty hallway.

"Whatcha staring at?"

Sonic's silent return nearly sent him to the floor in surprise.

"Uh… you okay Knux? This isn't exactly a good time to let down your guard."

Knuckles pushed off of the wall where he'd caught himself. "I'm fine. The Emerald did something strange just now."

"Strange how? Do we need to go?"

Knuckles tried to recall the feeling. It was so fleeting. There was something about it, just out of reach. A warning? A memory? It almost felt like it was pulling for him. He couldn't place it. He sighed and turned to Sonic. "I really don't know. I think it's just Tails' testing again. We should probably keep moving."

"Are you sure? The last time something like this happened, it didn't end to well, and we already know there is some sort of drone flying around here."

A valid point, Knuckles had to agree, but nothing about the energy led him to believe it indicated danger, which only deepened the mystery. He was reluctant to turn back without stronger evidence.

"We're too close to stop now aren't we? Tails is no closer to an answer with everything he's tracking. This is our only lead."

"Alright. If that's how you feel. The corridors here are clear. There was a long passage that I didn't cross though. I think it connects to the next hanger. That group we saw must have gone through already. Let's hurry up."

Sonic waited for him to start running, and matched his speed, pulling ahead just a little ways to navigate the way.

As they ran, Knuckles couldn't get his mind off of the emerald sensation. He kept trying to place it's meaning. Was it trying to show him something?

Some place in the city with answers maybe?

It didn't take long to cross through to the adjacent hanger facility. Sonic slowed their pace back down to a walk so they could survey the last stretch, checking each hall along the way. With no developments, they descended another empty elevator shaft, to return to the subterranean ground level. Everything appeared similarly in order below as well, until they reached the hanger itself. Sonic who was a few steps ahead of him stop at the entry passage, kind of chuckled, and then said over his shoulder, "guess we finally found the party."Knuckles raised a questioning brow, but caught sight of what Sonic was referring to a moment later.

The hanger was well lit, with significantly less damage than the last, an housed another one of Robotnik's massive ships. What drew him more fervently though was the marching formation block robots—looked like forty to fifty at first glance. They were larger and quite round. _Egg Pawns_ , his memory supplied from some ancient encounter. It was the first large grouping of badniks the pair had seen.

Not all of the Pawns were in formation. A few were moving about individually—with what purpose he was not sure. High above the grouping one of the drones hovered motion less. Knuckles couldn't see any signs of the other two they'd spotted before.

"Let's take 'em down." Sonic said, with new excitement in his voice. "I'll get started with these dumb bots, and find out what this mess is about." he said, indicating towards the Egg Pawns, with a sportive grin. "See if you can get any read on that drone up there. Watch your back though. Yeah? This wont take long."

Knuckles hadn't finished saying, "Okay," before Sonic vanished from sight and reappeared in front of the formation of robots, already mouthing off to get their attention. Knuckles wasn't sure whether to roll his eyes, or be concerned that Sonic was miffed at him enough to ease his watchful guard. He put it out of his mind instead, and took aim at the high floating drone, as he recalled Tails' comments on lack of data. It was a light effort to reach out to it experimentally to seek it's energy signature. He felt it hovering there like a gentle hum. Just a blip in the sea of surrounding energies. He'd been hoping for more, and so with intention and before more contentious deliberation could convince him otherwise he released a layer of his mental barrier, to delve deeper.

Wisps of energy came alive around him. It wasn't a drastic thing—just an awareness expanded. The drone's signature however remained largely unchanged, an left Knuckles debating the wisdom in pushing further. A glance towards the fray of robots revealed Sonic bouncing about, downing botniks left and right. Blast fire shot out in every direction as a large faction of the Egg Pawns tried to swarm him with little success.

It seemed Knuckles had been spotted as well. A smaller pack of the robots were closing in on him at speed. Rather than waiting for their attack, Knuckles charged them downing two with a destructive punch, right off the bat. He slid and ducked around to dodge a wave of blaster fire from the next Pawn, then pulled its legs of from under it, and drove spikes into his core. Three more followed on close behind, blasters already shooting. He rolled clear of the blast fire then did a spin dash straight into one nearing on the left. As it crashed to the ground he used his momentum to dive straight into the chest of the next one. Knuckles grabbed it's head, and tore it clear off the pudgy mechanical torso, sending it to the floor.

Knuckles rolled away once more already scanning for the third Pawn, when same the Master Emerald sensation from before lit up around him like a lightning strike. He was momentarily stunned by it's intensity which seemed to have grown since the last instance. The brief distraction earned him a physical blow to the back, that sent him sprawling to the floor. he He only narrowly rolled clear of a blast aimed at his face. Instead, it caught the end of a spine near his cheek, singeing the tip. It stung, but was the catalyst he needed to pull out of his momentary lapse.

He was up and dodging blast fire from the last two Pawns again next moment. He charged one, sending a fist clear through its torso—a quick end—then seized and swung its body into the last bot, with such force, that both were torn apart.

With his space finally clear, he let everything fall away.

He wanted to hear, feel, _see_ what the emerald was trying to show him. _It called to him._ The sensation was lingering this time, and he was compelled to follow. He started walking—crossed out into the hall seeking it, and let the sensation flood his senses even more—it pulled him along—verged on mesmerizing the way it flowed and blossomed in strength. There was a question behind it. Something wildly familiar, and just out of reach. And then just as suddenly it began to ebb once more, fading gracefully the way it emerged.

He was fraught for a moment, but the lingering essence was enough to follow. It lead him through the corridors, winding a path that sought due north—to the center of Robotropolis. He followed it until there was no path left to take—a dead end in the facility. It was a hall lined with rooms, but no way forward.

His eyes fell closed; without a thoughts hesitation he began releasing carefully placed mental barriers, one layer at a time. If he couldn't chase it physically, he'd follow the aura.

His focus shifted to the ethereal energy driven plane. With the first barrier torn down fully, the greater energies of Robotropolis came alight in his mind. They were only a tiny glimmer compared strength he remembered. With the next barrier down, another wave of energies joined—the surrounding apparatuses: systems, machinery, robots of every sort. He gave then no attention. He focused in on the trail of light that called for him to follow straight into the center of the city. Another wall ripped away. He followed it, and could feel the energy curling around him once more, as though it was attracted to him, as much has he to it.

It was almost within his grasp then. He reached out desperately trying to seize it, until a massive energy exploded into the space behind at his back and struck him down.

Knuckles hit the floor hard, skidding a few paces, before he rolled instinctively and crouched into a defensive stance.

"WHAT THE HELL KNUCKLES?"

His instinct to strike back was overpowered in part by his desperate attempt not to loose sight of the extinguishing light, and secondly by the fact that it was Sonic standing across from him. It wasn't a shock—he'd felt the signature clearly enough.

He was reeling from the blow, and with his mental blocks discarded, the sea of digital energies surrounding him felt like a pressure that could not go unnoticed.

"GET UP AND LOOK AT ME."

Knuckles pushed up to his elbows and knees, head tucked, eyes closed, and tried desperately to cling to the last trace of fleeting energy. He wanted to examine it, to understand—why was it pulling at him so—but it had gone out of reach— _extinguished_.

He couldn't decide wether to yell at Sonic, or to examine the experience, or figure out how to shutter the barrage of signals which felt more like an assault without the distraction of that phantom energy.

Sonic left him no room to work it out. The hedgehog closed the space between them, yanked him up by the arm, and shoved him against the nearest wall.

"WHAT THE HELL IS IT? WHAT AREN'T YOU TELLING ME?" he spat.

It drew Knuckles' focus back in very quickly. Sonic's anger had grown tenfold from what it was before, it seemed. He met Sonic's eyes trying to catch up, and work out which thing exactly he was raging at. What did Sonic think he was hiding?

"I HAD ONE REQUEST KNUCKLES. _ONE—we stick together, and you tell me anything that changes. Why is that so hard!"_

"Hold on Sonic. Can you just give me a second to figure out what…"

"NO. _I really can't._ This was a mistake. We should go."

"Suddenly _now_ you want to go? When we're finally close to real answers!?"

"What answers Knuckles!? Maybe if I had any idea what was going on with you! We really shouldn't have come here."

"Well this was your reckless idea wasn't it? What's the point if we aren't going to look for answers?"

"Dammit Knuckles. Stop calling _me_ reckless. Your here aren't you? I gave you a choice, and you came. And if we're really gonna talk about being reckless, we can start with your little disappearing act!"

"Maybe I would have bothered to tell you if you weren't more interested in wrecking a bunch of robots because you're bored, or mad, or whatever!"

"Oh right! Just ignore the part where I'm bending over backwards for you and you're throwing it back in my face. You should be thanking me! We'd be sitting at home twiddling our thumbs right now if not for this little stunt—which you _haven't_ thanked me for by the way, and which I am seriously starting to regret. _But NO._ You didn't want to leave home. You wanted answers. I tried to help, and here you are ignoring even my basest request. But _sure_. _I'm_ so reckless. _That's_ why we're here, _isn't it?_ "

"Don't," Knuckles said. "Just shut up."

"You know, I thought maybe this would be good. Good for you, and good for us. Guess I was wrong."

" _I said shut up."_

"So that how it is then? You're just gonna shut me out again. You think I still don't know why you are angry?"

Several moments and emotions flashed faster than Knuckles could process them—of months gone by, and a question he wanted to run from—it settled as a mounting pressure at the back of his throat.

"I'm not sure that you do Sonic."

"Yeah Knuckles? Really? That's great. Just great. Why don't you tell me _exactly_ what I don't know. _Come on!_ Maybe for once in your life you could _talk_ to me like I'm someone you who _actually_ _trust_. Let's go! What is it?" Sonic crossed his arms in a typical pose, and tapped his foot impatiently. _"I_ _'_ _m_ _w_ _aiting_ _…_ Here's an idea. How about we start with the Chaotix."

A beat passed between them as the both stared, deadlocked. Then Knuckles spoke, with measured calm.

"Ask yourself Sonic. Are you _VERY_ certain you want to do this here? _Right now?"_

* * *

 

**(Sonic)**

Sonic wanted to rage at Knuckles for turning it back on him. He wanted to yell, and scream, and punch the Guardian in his smug face for not fighting back. And that was part of the problem wasn't it? Knuckles wasn't really being smug, or underhanded, or spiteful at all.

Sonic's tunnel vision was fading quickly. He knew he was wrong to push further, but the question just slipped out.

"Why won't you just tell me where I screwed it up?"

Knuckles, who was still watching him, flinched at the question, like it took a great deal of effort not to react fully.

They both stood frozen, across from each other, waiting. The silence stretched on and on—too long.

And then Knuckles turned his back, and walked a few steps away, up towards the nearest door.

" _Dammit Knuckles_. Why do you make it so hard!"

The guardian paused when he reached the doorway, lingering there with one hand on it's open frame.

" _Because I don_ _'_ _t know the answer Sonic._ _"_ He looked over his shoulder for just a moment. _"_ _I really don_ _'_ _t know if it_ _'_ _s you, or_ _…"_ but he disappeared into the next room.

" _What the hell does that mean!_ _?"_ Sonic muttered below his breath. His urge to punch something grew stronger.

Dragging his palms over his face, he tried to deliberately force the frustration away. All of it was wrong. He could not continue this way—should never have exploded like that. He needed to fix it _now_.

A tiny burst of energy shot him over to the door frame where Knuckles stood before. The echidna was now at the far wall, arms out stretched against a counter computer panel, head hung low.

' _Dammit_ _._ _'_ Sonic this rate he _really_ was going to succeed at destroying their friendship.

* * *

 

**(Knuckles)**

Across the room, Knuckles' temples pounded with strain as he struggled to shutter his mental barriers, amidst the waves of emotion and circumstance. He reached out back toward home to his distant once more emerald, and passingly wondered about the energy that had so captivated him. With only minutes gone by the experience felt like a blur; with distance, he recognizes how reckless it had been to follow that call unaided. Still wildly unsatisfied by it's mystery, he cast it all away—perhaps it would receive later inspection, but he couldn't bear of weight of all things just then.

"Knuckles we've gotta stop this." Sonic spoke from somewhere behind.

Knuckles felt his whole body slump with a weak exhaustive sigh. Of course there could be no end to this trials. Doubt claimed him as, he recalled Rouge's words from that morning—the words about Sonic first, and then, as an after thought the part about not doing anything reckless. He _did_ _actually_ have to power to right all of this. Sonic was trying so hard to fix it, and make amends. That was what Knuckles wanted, _wasn_ _'_ _t it?_ True, the hedgehog's tone and timing were abysmal, but the intention— he meant well at least. Why was it so difficult then to accept Sonic's gesture?

" _I can't do it on my own Knux."_

Because he didn't know how to reconcile a breach of faith, Knuckles wondered. Or because, he was afraid if he examined it too closely— _'maybe it was all my fault._ _'_

" _I need you to meet m…"_

A jerk of movement in his peripheral, caused Knuckles to glance up where Sonic stood in the doorway. As the silhouette behind the hedgehog registered, and the words of warning formed with painfully slow comprehension, Knuckles knew he was already too late.

The laser like blast hit Sonic square in his right shoulder from severely close proximity. The hedgehog yelped as the force of it tossed him across the room. He hit the ground hard, tumbled a few times, then slid till he hit the wall.

Knuckles dove down to his side before a full second passed. "SONIC!"

Sonic released a pained groaned in return.

He gathered up his friend as quickly, and carefully as he could, then made a quick dash for the cover at the nearest console, narrowly dodging the next blasts. He sat Sonic upright, and then turned him to check the wound. It was large, and covered most of the right shoulder blade. There was blood, but mostly just a deep burn.

"Knux… _errr hhh,_ Get out of… here." Sonic's strained voice spoke into his chest.

" _Oh, shut up you idiot. I_ _'_ _m not leaving you._ _"_ He snapped back. "It's not that bad. Give it a minute. You'll be fine." Knuckles repositioned then. He pulled off Sonic's partially singed pack, and then helped him to lean with his uninjured left shoulder against the console. "DON'T MOVE." He instructed.

"Knux… Go."

Knuckles ignored it. He, peaked over the console and narrowly missed a blast to the face. He got a good look at their attackers though. They carried 101β mark on the breastplate, and he recognized the them a part of the prevalent E-series—one of Robotnik's more able creations, though still a lessor threat. Two of them were anyway. A third green robot was mostly blocked from view.

"Knu…"

Knuckles drowned out the protest. He made dive for the next console over. Better to lead the fight away—back into the hallway if possible. He turned back and eyed a spot where the last blasts had hit on the wall behind him. Their blasters were more powerful than the Egg Pawns'. Not enough to kill—at point-blank range though—the hit they'ed taken on Sonic was severe. _'_ _Should have figured we_ _'_ _d draw attention._ _'_ Across the room the blast impact left a deep also meant he'd have to be swift to charge them. He'd need to do it without taking damage.

Knuckles peaked around the barrier once more. Two Betas in the door way now. The other botnik behind. He pulled back, crawled to the other side. One long deep breath, then he swung out, and charged.

The Betas refocused their aim on him. He dodged. There were only about ten paces between them. He dodged again, then ducked into a deflective spin. A moment before impact he untucked, vaulted up with the forward momentum, and dug his claws upwards tearing through the metal chest casings of both Betas.

Sparks flew off the metal beasts as they careened backwards into the hallway from the force of Knuckles' blow. One Betas's power core went out instantly, and it fell lifeless to the ground. The other Beta spared no time mourning its companion. It swung one massive blaster arm at Knuckles' head. Knuckles ducked and maneuvered to grabbed it at the base of its shoulder, then swung the whole bot around just in time to shield himself against the swinging bladed arms of the third bot, which attacked from his right. It's name eluded him presently, though he'd encounter the like, several times before. It was a strange creature built the likeness of a praying mantis, tall, slender, with scythes in place of arms.

The Mantis bot swung for him again, almost hacking clear through the torso of Knuckles' struggling Beta shield. Before the it could dislodged its scythe, Knuckles threw all his weight into the tangled mess of robots, pinning them hard against the opposite wall. He slammed his spikes into the Mantis head, crushing it in on itself. The blow caused its remaining free scythe to begin flailing wildly, as bot suffered a catastrophic failure.

Knuckles dodged the scythe as best he could while still struggling with the sparking Beta still wedged between them. When the shock of a sharp knick at his shoulder set him off kilter, he released his hold and fell backwards. The bots nearly crashed down on top of him, but he reacted quickly, rolling away. From a few paces distance, he watched the tangled bots damage each other into final disrepair.

A sigh of relief almost escaped him, but hitched in his throat when a laser blast shot past him, so close he felt a slight singe on his cheek. A breath later Knuckles turned in time to see Sonic barrel towards another Egg Pawn, which had appeared at the connecting hallway's entrance—it was viciously destroyed with one devastating spin dash.

Knuckles pulled himself up quickly, and crossed the space to join Sonic who looked a little shaky.

"Sonic are you…"

Ignoring the sparking Pawn remains at his feet, Sonic turned, flashed away for a fragment of a second, and then reappeared directly in Knuckles' path, and slammed him back into the wall—the second time in a short span of minutes.

"What the HELL was that!?" Sonic demanded angrily.

Knuckles, momentarily stunned, wasn't sure what Sonic was asking. When his mouth caught up to his brain he asked "What… what are you doing? What's _wrong_ with you?"

"That's it. We're done. We're leaving."

"Excuse me? What exactly do you think is happening here Sonic? I just saved you."

"I _told_ _you_ to get out of here!"

"Wha…" Knuckles stared, at a loss. "Are you…

"You gave me your word you would follow my lead!"

It was so ridiculous Knuckles almost could't respond. "Wha… wow… I can't believe this is still happening right now."

"Then let me be _more_ clear Knuckles. If I tell you to go, you leave. YOU RUN. You get the hell out! That was the deal we made."

"Did they hit your head too Sonic, because you sound crazy right now. _You_ were shot. Not me." He argued, trying to reason Sonic's outrage back down. "I would never just abandon you like that!"

"THAT COULD HAVE BEEN A TRAP YOU IDIOT!

"That was part of the deal Sonic! We knew it going in. And leaving you isn't what I agreed too. We said stick together. Your suggesting the exact opposite."

"I'M NOT THE ONE WHO IS AT RISK!" Sonic yelled back.

"And if it _were_ a trap just HOW do you think I would FIX ANYTHING by trying to get away BY MYSELF!?" Knuckles countered still in disbelief.

"That's _NOT_ the point." Sonic said defiantly.

Knuckles' carefully checked calm snapped at that point. "Man get OFF me! Are you _listening_ to yourself Sonic!? Why don't you get off your self-righteous power trip, and admit to _YOURSELF_ that we didn't come here for _MY_ sake. We came here so you could settle your _damn GUILTY CONSCIENCE!_ _"_

Sonic visibly flinched at hearing that, but didn't look away. His next words were strained.

"…And what Knuckles? _I know it_ _'_ _s true,_ but apparently… I've gotta be… here, half way gone, injured, and screaming at you, before you'll acknowledge it. I… don't know how to fix this _—us—_ _if…_ _if you don_ _'_ _t give me a chance._ _"_

Knuckles forcefully pushed Sonic back then, unpinning himself from the wall.

He regretted it a moment later when Sonic stumbled back a few steps, and gasped, doubling over in pain from the burn at his shoulder.

" _Dammit Sonic._ _"_ He said moving to the hedgehog's side."Let me see."

" _I_ _'_ _m fine,_ _"_ Sonic bit back sharply.

Knuckles ignored him; he slid an arm under Sonic's left side anyway holding him firm, and then checked the wound.

" _Well, you_ _'_ _re not dying_ hedgehog _,_ but you didn't do yourself any favors with that spin dash either. You have anything useful in that pack of yours? Something I can wrap this with? _"_

"We don't have time. You know just as well as I do, if there are any other active units down here, they'll swarm us any minute."

"Okay… When I said you're not dying. _I lied._ You tore this open a lot worse taking down that Pawn. It's bleeding more, so just humor me here for a minute while I wrap it, and then we'll get the hell out of here."

" _Grrr. I hate you sometimes._ _"_ _Sonic growled._

"Yeah _. Me too Sonic._ So am I going to have to tear up your pack, or…? _"_

"There's probably a wrap in there." Sonic ground out, between clenched teeth. _"_ _Just hurry up!_ _"_

"Wait here."

Knuckles quickly ran back to the other room, and found the backpack lying behind the console. He snatched it up, and began rummaging through its content as he ran back. He had the bandage in hand by the time he reached Sonic, and made quick work of cautiously, but tightly wrapping his shoulder. When he was satisfied with the compression, he tied it off.

"So good news, you're back to, _not dying,_ again _._ _"_ Knucklessaid, rolling his eyes. "Maybe take your own advice, aboutless recklessand all. Now what's the easiest way out of here?"

Sonic glared at him, but ignored the jab. He glanced around staring through the walls and considered where to go. "We could go back the way we came but it's kind of a crap route. Back down to the first hanger and going up again through the shaft—that'll be kinda rough."

"Can you hang on while I climb up, with that shoulder," Knuckles asked.

Sonic gave a noncommittal shrug to avoid answering.

"Isn't there anything else then?"

"There might be a way through the ventilation shafts."

"That sounds exceedingly more complicated." Knuckles said, not hiding his exasperation.

There could be entrance to the pneumatic tubes somewhere around here. That could get us…"

"We don't have time to search high an low for an entrance!" Knuckles cut in. "Have you seen one anywhere around here? You're bleeding. We need something now. Isn't there another route?"

Sonic released a guttural sound in frustration. "Well sure _Knuckles._ There are a million ways through here, but I can't tell you from this end which other routes are collapsed up top! I'm all for _winging it,_ but you'll have to forgive me if I bleed out while you're digging the way through."

"At _this_ rate you'll just bleed out while you're snarking," Knuckles snapped back, but he made note of the fact the Sonic had actually acknowledged his injury, _thought indirectly,_ twice in the last thirty seconds,—an exceedingly rare admission for the hedgehog, and sign he must be in considerable pain.

Sonic continued, "oh, _good_. My reputation will remain intact. _Look_ we can't just stand around here."

"Then what about the hangers? They must open up to the surface somehow right?"

"That's a dead end too. The hangers all have like five or six massive retractable bulkheads before you get back to the surface. One every five floors or so. I doubt if they are even still operational. No way we'd get them all open and get out with out trouble."

"Can't we just find the stairs somewhere round here?"

"Are you kidding? Eggman doesn't build stairs. You won't find any in anything he structure he built himself. He barely even walks on his own! Let's just find the nearest elevator shaft and I'll make the best of it."

"Fine. If that all we've got. Back the way we came or…"

"No, lets keep moving. There should be another lift at the opposite end down there. That last Egg Pawn came from the hanger we just left. I'm will to bet he's not the only one still creeping around."

"Alright. Let's go." Knuckles agreed. He moved to support Sonic, but the hedgehog pulled away.

"It's not my legs _for chaos sake._ I'm fine. I can walk on my own. It's just… _stingy."_

Knuckles eyed the shoulder precariously, but conceded. "Fine. Just try not to move that one too much."

"Yeah. Yeah…"

They made off down the hall, and then broke off towards the central most portion of the city, moving as quickly and carefully as the situation allowed.

Sonic directed the route as they traveled through the maze of corridors. After crossing through a lengthy passage to the next sector, Sonic spoke up.

"Okay, we're almost there. It's at the other end of this section."

"Good." Knuckles replied. "You still doing alright," he asked, out of concern.

" _Fantastic_ Knuckles." Sonic grumbled back.

They made a few more turns and then entered a sizable domed room. It appeared to be a cross section where several hallways met, though some were sealed. There was also a slightly raised recess near the back which housed the elevators they'd been hoping for—two in fact. There were two entrances opposite each other on the left and right wall of the recess. Sonic made his way to a freestanding console in the room and started messing with the panel. "Cross your fingers. With some luck, one of these might actually work."

Knuckles watched Sonic, as he fiddled around with the system, hmm-ing and sighing in frustration when it didn't respond as he had hoped right away. He muttered something like, _"_ _Where_ _'_ _s Tails when you need him._ _"_ under his breath. Knuckles didn't comment. It took another minute before Sonic finally cheered with success.

"Yes! Okay. It's online. Just gotta… _Wait._ That's not right," he said frowning down at something on the screen. "Hey, can you check that door over there?" Sonic asked, pointing at the left Elevator. "Is it sealed?"

"One sec…" Knuckles trailed off as he jogged in its direction.

Sonic continued as Knuckles moved. "It looks like there's a…"

"shhtt"

It was just a whisper— _a wave,_ and when Knuckles turned back, Sonic was gone, replaced by a glowing white wall between them.

"Wha… _Sonic!_ " Knuckles charged immediately at the flat energy field, tossing his full wait against it. Nothing. No budge at all. It was as solid as the steel walls of the building, and completely opaque.

"SONIC! _Sonic_ can you hear me?" Knuckles tried instead, slamming his fists against the wall. _"Sonic!"_

He waited _. Again, nothing._ Reaching outmentally, he tried to detect Sonic's energy signature, but the forcefield—comprised of some foreign energy, was flooding senses. Everything felt distant. He could sense only the wall itself—nothing immediately beyond it. His mind roared in frustration. _'_ _Dammit! This is not good. It is really_ _…. No._ _'_ He told himself. _'Don_ _'_ _t let it be bad. Sonic can handle himself. Even injured. He'll be_ _okay_ _out there. Just hurry up, and do something to fix it._ _'_

"Sonic! If you can hear me. I'm going to find another way aroun…."

-Woooosh-

He almost missed the gentle sound. _Behind him._

A set of metallic gliding doors opened.

The familiar presence hit Knuckles' senses like a physical blow, and left an icy shudder at the pit of his stomach. It left his every muscle frozen.

"Why KNUCKLES! _My_ _DEAR OLD FRIEND."_ The deep wiry voice bellowed. "I'm so pleased you've come to visit. It's been _ever_ _so_ long."

* * *

**(Sonic)**

Outside the barrier, Sonic was, for once in his life, at a complete loss of what to do. Knuckles was standing mere inches from him. Sonic could see his friend there against the wall; they were nearly touching, but Knuckles, was staring right through him as though he were invisible. It seemed Knuckles couldn't see through the barrier from his side. Likewise all sound was blocked, but Sonic could read the guardian's lips. He could see the desperate worry his friend directed at him thought the forcefield too.

It was bit excruciating to watch.

Worse though it became a moment later; there was a shift at the opposite end of the room. Knuckles hadn't seen yet, how the doors slowly slid apart. The man who stepped out.

A beat passed.

Sonic wasn't surprised. There had _always_ been a possibility it would go this way; regardless, he had't been quite prepared for the flash of all-consuming panic that claimed Knuckles' eyes only inches across the barrier. It was a millisecond at most, when it flashed, but left

Sonic deeply unsettled too.

At that moment he knew they wouldn't come out of it unscathed. Whatever was coming, it would cut deep.

He could only watch.

* * *

**(Knuckles)**

Knuckles willfully forced the next breath into his lungs. He held it a beat too long, and then turned to meet the mad doctor head on.

"Dr. Robotnik." He spat it out like an insult. The mad man was standing about ten paces away, at the raised back end of the room, with an infuriating smirk on his face. He looked the same as ever, his absurd oval shape on a pedestal of stick like legs, dressed in another version of the ridiculous red and yellow tail coat suit, with the trademark mustache under that bulbous nose to frame his disconcertingly bright sneer.

"Why the scowl old boy?" Robotnik asked cordially, smile growing. "Aren't you pleased to see an old friend. I thought you might be happy for a chance to catch up. It's been so long, hasn't it, since we've had a good chat?"

"Spare me. I'm not interested in your lies Robotnik." Knuckles had little hope it would quiet the man.

"Oh? But I have nothing but truths for you today, dear Guardian".

Knuckles thought to himself, he would give a lot just then, to have Sonic at his side in this encounter. Sonic who could ever play the game, who could dash about spewing nonsensical insults at the mad man, disarming the villain in word, spirit, and more.

Knuckles new he was playing at a disadvantage. He'd need to take control of the conversation. If he could direct it to something impersonal it would be fine. Maybe, he could steer it off course long enough for an opening of some sort. ' _Maybe Sonic_ _—n_ _o,_ _'_ if anything, he just hoped Sonic was safe there outside the barrier.

"You've been gone a long time Robotnik."

"Yes _well_ , that nasty little companion of yours saw it fit to destroy my beautiful city. So many creations lost. Such a pity, _such a waste._ "

" _Your city?_ _"_ Knuckles scoffed. "That's rich. Did you forget that you stole it? That you invaded a peaceful city, and turned it into this metallic monstrosity?"

"Now Knuckles," Robotnik began, still smiling. "It's impolite to speak of things you _nothing_ about."

"Huh. Spoken like a true psychopath."

"You _wound_ me old friend," Robotnik retorted. Annoyance seemed to linger on the statement; Knuckles suspected it was all for show. The doctor took a few measured steps toward him then. "Come now, is it really necessary to spoil this reunion with such unpleasantries?"

Knuckles countered by moving away from the forcefield barrier towards the right side of the room. _'_ _Just keep him talking._ _'_ his thoughts echoed.

"No one has seen you in over two years Robotnik. Don't tell me you've just been waiting here in the wreckage all this time. It looks like a trash heap more than ever. Did you finally lose interest in tormenting the world, or did you just get tired of losing?"

"Oh, quite the contrary Knuckles. I've been waiting for _you._ _"_

' _Crap_ _._ _'_ That was a misstep.

"Well now you mustn't think me obsessive Guardian, it's just that I've been ever so eager to thank you for an old favor," Robotic continued. "You see, I'd almost forgotten about it, but with my city in a state as it is, I've had time to devote to other… _passions_ if you will. You know, you have _always_ been my _favorite_ dear Knuckles. That blue rodent is such a pest. Always destroying my magnificent creations, but you… _no,_ you are different little guardian. So malleable. So delightfully entertaining to play with."

Robotnik eyed him as he spoke, and Knuckles squirmed under the scrutiny of the man's depraved stare.

"I'm no ones's play thing Robotnik."

They were circling still, slowly.

"Oh no! Of course not my dear guardian. _You. You think. You read. You value history and culture._ You must realize I too appreciate such things. Don't you recall what a pleasure it was in those early days of our friendship? Our conversations of grand histories, great treasures, and energies unfathomable? Honestly I can't imagine how you've ever been able to get on with that bullish blue oaf. He knows nothing of culture."

"His name is Sonic." Knuckles countered. He took it as a small victory, at how Robotnik lost composure briefly hearing the name spoken. "And I find it hard to believe that _you_ have any true appreciation for culture. All do you is destroy it."

"Do you think so? I would tell you I how reclaim great treasures. I give them new magnificent life with my creations!"

"And how many days was it, _remind me,_ after we first met that you set my island a blaze, and tried to _kill_ me Robotnik?"

"A regrettable misunderstanding. Another event tarnished by that blue heathen!"

"Oh, shut up already. I told you. I'm not interested in hearing your deranged lies."

"Well, maybe just a story then, my friend? You know you look quite tired. _Haven_ _'_ _t you been sleeping well?_ _"_ The man sneered in just such a way.

_Knowing._

It snapped something within Knuckles. The all trepidation forgotten, he crossed the distance in an instant. He charged Robotnik, knocked him backwards and caused the taller man to stumble back. Knuckles seized him by the collar then and wrenched the man down to his level.

"WHAT. THE. HELL. DID. YOU. _DO?"_ Rage burned at his core. It was alarming. He only just manage to stop himself from planting a fist in the mad man's face.

" _My, my_ , aren't we impassioned." Robotnik cooed delightfully.

Knuckles brought his free hand up, and pressed his spikes forcefully into to soft flesh at Robotnik's throat.

"SPEAK. NOW."

"Alright! Alright!" The doctor conceded. _"_ _Ever the brash pet aren_ _'_ _t you?_ _"_

" _NOW Robotnik, or I swear to Chaos I will…_ _"_

"Very well my friend." Robotnik answer calmly.

"I am _NOT_ your friend." Knuckles growled between clenched teeth.

"Oh? But I _do think so_ Knuckles _._ It is why I have been so eager to thank you, you see. You have given me a great treasure in your friendship. _A glorious gift!_ "

" _STOP with the riddles!_ _"_ Knuckles demanded.

"It's no riddle my dear boy, but it surprises me guardian that you would forget. _No matter._ I remember it quite fondly. You bestowed a gift upon me, _a true treasure._ It was shortly after we first met. Don't you recall?"

"What? I never gave you anyth—"

" _The Echidnovian,_ I believe it is called."

Knuckles' mouth lingered open, unspoken words lost.

_The book._

He had given Robotnik _the book_. As a token of friendship, years, and years ago, during that first encounter, before he had known better. Before he knew the true meaning of friendship, or of betrayal.

He was shocked. He'd truly forgotten it. At the back of his mind he felt a growing shame at ever having been so naive.

Even so, a regrettable misstep it was, The Echidnovian was a sacred text of ancient and forbidden energy arts, and as such was written in Echidnan. Knuckles was the only soul alive who could read it, and even then it required his studied effort to make out the antiquated dialects. _Surely_ it was not possible. _Inconceivable_ that… Absolutely without reason…

"And with such an endearing dedication. I've memorized it. _'_ _To Doctor Ivo Robotnik, May we celebrate and exchange the joys of friendship._ _—_ _Knuckles._ _'_ No Q's or Z's in there mind you, but I managed to work out the discrepancy. _"_

" _No…_ _No_ _that's_ _not…_ _it's not_ _possible._ _"_

"Now don't be silly guardian. It was _more_ than generous of you to inscribe it twice as you did in each of your tongues. And I ever so do enjoy an intellectual challenge. The two missing letters added _months_ to my struggle! And of course that was only a starting point."

Knuckles wasn't sure when he had released his grasp on the man, but Dr. Robotnik was towering over him once more. His sneer spoke of total victory, and Knuckles though it might strike him down. He couldn't think. Couldn't move. He was defeated.

* * *

**(Sonic)**

The view through the barrier held Sonic hostage with icy dread.

He wanted to scream at Knuckles. To tell him to run. To attack. To cover his ears and _not listen._

That had ever his downfall. _The listening._

There was a reason why Sonic never let that mad man finish a full thought before dropping a joke or insult. Eggman had a way with words, as much as he did with machines. If you let him speak you ran the risk of being charmed by machiavellian words. Impossible arguments that had no real meaning, but could make you doubt your own name.

But Sonic could only watch.

* * *

**(Knuckles)**  
  
Robotnik's sneer grew very slowly into a bright and wide toothy smile.

"What is this now?" He ask quizzically. "I thought _surely_ you'd revel with me in reminiscing Knuckles, _old friend._ _"_

' _Impossible_ _._ _Impossible_ _._ _'_ A broken record on his thoughts.

When Robotnik unexpectedly took a step toward him, Knuckles found himself stumbling backto get away, five, six steps, until the wall at his back halted the retreat.

"You seem unwell little guardian. Have I disturbed you? Didn't you _like_ my story?"

 _Step_ _._ _Step_ _._

Knuckles registered faintly that his hands were shaking. He could hear Robotnik's words, _but only just_ under the blaring rush of blood in his ears. Every thought was panic; disaster; _despair._

 _Step. Step._ The towering man drew closer.

"The great knowledge you've bestowed me, I treasure it you must know."

 _He_ _'_ _d given it away. Everything—everything he was meant to protect._

_Step. Step._

"Let me say _this_ Guardian. If ever there was a doubt before, you are indeed a true friend Knuckles to _I,_ D _r._ _Robotnik_ _!_ _NOW_ _,_ I have only _one_ truth left to share."

When Robotnik seized him by the throat, Knuckles thought maybe he would just end there. Perhaps he would cease to be, and be spared the vast atrocity of it. The fingers around his neck tightened sharply, more, and more until he felt his consciousness threatened. Robotnik leaned in close on his right—the wirey mustache brushed grossly against Knuckles' cheek, and then Dr. Robotnik whispered his last curse.

" _I am going to kill every one of your retched little friends,_ dear Knuckles, _with your emerald. While. You. Sleep._ _"_

* * *

**(Sonic)**

Sonic screamed, and threw himself at the forcefield again and again. His shoulder burned with it. Blood smeared streakily over the wall with his repeated rounds. He was sure he'd bled through the bandage, but it was nothing to him. He'd tried again, and again, and again; the wall did not falter.

He was going to watch his best friend die ten paces away— _had delivered him to death._

The dead-bolted exit behind him was severely dented in from his blows. He'd attempted every panel in the room. There was no escape. There was nothing he could do. He was powerless to stop it.

Beyond the field, Eggman was leaning over a petrified Knuckles. The villain spoke things sinister to the guardians ears.

Eggman man righted himself then. He stared down at the suffocating Echidna a few seconds, then turned. Eggman looked over his shoulder; his eyes pierced the energy field, willfully staring Sonic down. The doctor enjoyed a visible chuckle, and a crooked sneer grew on his features.

 _Sonic could do nothing_ _._

With his free arm Eggman reeled back and drove a fist viciously into Knuckles' center. Knuckles' eyes flexed wide in distress, then the hand at his throat flicked him away like rag, and he collapsed into a heap on the floor.

The mad man turned and walked casually away; a maddening bounce flavoring his step. Back at the door where he arrived, he walked out without pause as energy field parted at the sliding entrance way, and then he was gone from sight.

Not a second later, Sonic tumbled through the energy field that had held him back. There was nothing where it had been.

It was a _dare_ to follow, he knew, but there was no choice.

Sonic flashed to where Knuckles lay doubled over. He reached over to right him, but was startled when a blaring siren overpowered the room.

' _That Bastard. He would._ _'_ The thought peaked, but he released it immediately. Only this— _Knuckles_ was important.

" _KNUCKLES."_

He lifted the guardian by the shoulders, and help him to stay there. Knuckles was still choking and wheezing for breath from the blow.

"Hey Knux buddy. You alright? I got you okay. We're gonna get out of here right now."

Knuckles refused to meet his eyes—or maybe, hardly even registered that Sonic was there at his side. Sonic wasn't sure. He just shook, and gasped for breath with a hollow haunt in his eyes.

Sonic knew he couldn't wait long. He grasped one of his friends trembling hands.

"KNUCKLES… You are stronger than this. _I don'_ _t care what he said._ You hear me? You are going to stand up, and walk out of this room now. Okay? You _have_ to get up RIGHT NOW."

"KNUCK~"

 **" _FIVE HUNDRED AND FOURTY SECONDS TO SELF DESTRUCT_ ,"** a pleasant feminine voice announced, cutting through the blaring siren from some over head speaker.

"Knuckles, whatever it is, it can't be that bad."

" _I_ _'_ _ve ruined everything_ _…"_

Sonic's breath caught for a moment. He felt as though he could be pulled into despair from those words alone. Deep regret filled him for having come. He'd delivered Knuckles to this fate.

A moment longer, and Sonic forcedly abandoned that line of thought. He could not afford it. He'd narrowly escaped the self-destruct protocol once before—knew there was no bluff. They couldn't delay any longer.

Sonic stood, and then heaved Knuckles up to his feet. Sonic's own eyes watered at the harsh strain it put on his shoulder. He was thankful for the small mercy that, once up Knuckles stood on his own, even if shakily. He pulled Knuckles awkwardly along over to the elevator doors.

A glance at the elevator showed the landing door was still sealed. Sonic felt the pit of his stomach drop out. There was something off before, when he'd asked Knuckles to check the door. He was afraid to check his suspicion. but flashed to over to the read console anyway, then reappeared next to Knuckles. The lift cab was present and the should have been open. He approached it, reaching for the seam, and tried to dig in with his fingers to force it apart. The effort strained his shoulder enough to send pained tears streaming down his cheeks. It was useless. In frustration Sonic pulled back, then slammed against the door with his razor spin but again it didn't budge.

They were sealed out. No amount of his speed could set them free.

"Knux… Knuckles I can't get us through here. I need your help to break through this door."

Nothing.

Sonic returned to Knuckles' side and grabbed him forcefully by the arms, then gave him a hard jerk. "Damn it Knuckles! What the hell did he say to you! Snap out of it! I need your help!"

With another absent response Sonic pressed their foreheads together desperately. "PLEASE! I need to know your are hearing me."

Knuckles just went on staring into nothing with a broken expression.

"Knuckles, come on!"

Knuckles did not move from the spot where he'd sunk to his knees, and Sonic wracked his brain on how to get through to him.

" _Knuckles…_ _I_ haven't left. Do you understand me? I'm _in_ _this_ with you."

Knuckles looked up at him then, and Sonic could tell that the echidna was surely hearing his words for the first time since the force field dropped.

Sonic took a breath and started over calmly. "Knuckles, you are in shock or something right now. Do you understand me? You're in shock, and I don't know what that bastard said to you, but I promise… Are you… LOOK AT ME. I SWEAR to you, whatever it is, we'll deal with it, OKAY? I've got your back on this. _I swear, we WILL fix it._ But LITERALLY, _none of this_ _will matter_ if we don't get out of the building in the next… _minutes_. _Please_. I need your help. I can't get the door open by myself. OKAY? Can we just…"

Knuckles took a shaky breath, and nodded once.

"Okay. Thank you. _Thank you."_ He helped Knuckles up, and they moved to the center of the double sliding landing door. The crease at its seam offered no lip, so Knuckles wedged his right hand claws into the space for leverage. He wiggled and pried in with his other hand until he had a solid grasp, and forced the panels outward brut-strength until it stuttered a small width apart, about equal to his fist. He repositioned, grasped the edge of each side, and then with considerable strain forced the doors open the remaining way.

"No _, no, no, no…"_ Sonic couldn't believe what he was seeing. There was a second interior door belonging to the lift cab, the exterior of which was charred and blackened. He ran a hand down where the center he seam should have been. It was sealed—literally melted shut.

He turned and looked at Knuckles who look just as surprised. Knuckles met his eyes and just whispered, _"I'm sorry."_

"NO. _No. Don't you dare give up on me now Knuckles."_

 **" _FOUR_ _HUNDRED_ _AND TWENTY_ _SECONDS REMAINING_ _TO SELF DESTRUCT._** _**"** The bright electronic voice announced overhead again, through the siren._

He turned back to Knuckles. "Break it down. Break down the door."

But Knuckles had already sunk back to his knees.

Sonic turned and scanned the room frantically for anything else—anything that might get them out. There were seven exits—three open hallways, four sealed. Could they find another way? They hadn't hit lockdown yet, but would there be enough time? His eyes finally landed on the opposite elevator shaft.

" _Knuckles, the other shaft._ Break down the other one. _You_ can climb out at least! I'll… I… can probably make it up too!"

If Knuckles heard him he gave no indication. Desperate, Sonic just dropped into another spin dash and tried slamming the door, two, then three times, but he already knew it was useless. The effort only left him dizzy, and lightheaded, and wondering how much blood he's lost—he turned back to Knuckles, and slid down the door, and lastly thought the blood loss wasn't going to matter anymore.

"DAMMIT… Knux… Knuckles…I'm sorry. I don't… I can't…"

A loud metallic creek from around the recess corner interrupted him. It was enough of a stir that even Knuckles looked up again.

Sonic leaned over the and peaked around the edge expecting maybe to see the doors sealing. Instead, Metal Sonic stood there.

It took him about three seconds to go from blank shock to a defensive position—a snail pace by his standard. Metal spoke before he was fully up.

"Follow me now if you want to live."

Sonic went on staring while the comprehension of what was said dawned slowly.

" _NOW you stupid mammal,_ unless you wish to die in fire!"

That was enough to snap him into action. He was already at Knuckles' side heaving him up, and half dragging him along. _"KNUCKLES._ We are going to run. Okay? I just need you to move your feet. I'll do the rest. Or glide if you have to. Okay _Okay?"_

Sonic couldn't wait for a coherent response—that Knuckles was up and moving would have to be enough. And he took no moment to consider if Metal—an unquestionable enemy—was intent on misleading them. He already knew they were without options. Should fate bid them any mercy, this was it.

Metal had already turned back and was flying down the hall from which he had appeared. Sonic was gaining on him quickly but, intent on keeping Knuckles upright and close. They cleared a long passage away that led from the domed cross section, and into another area. There was hardly any light—just a few flickering bulbs, and the yellow glow from Metal's core the to guide them. As they turned corners and drove further and deeper into the darkness, Sonic began to worry that they weren't ascending yet. Seconds, _minutes_ were passing by. He's already forgotten what the last count left them with. Four hundred seconds? How much was that? Five minutes maybe? _Now?_ Hard as he tried he couldn't remember from the only other self destruct sequence he'd run through, the order of things. When would the blast doors activate? At five? At three?

They passed through a dark empty hanger, different that the first they'd entered, he thought—though he wasn't sure. They crossed out of it, then into a large connecting cargo bay, from what he could make out in the dark, and finally came to a stop at a far wall.

Knuckles crashed into him as they slowed, and together they tumbled to the floor. Metal payed the pair no mind. Using what could only be described as a finger torch he ignited a blue flame and appeared to be burning through a wall panel. Sonic watched mesmerized for a long moment as Metal cut what would be a large rectangle through the wall. A question of wether Metal had always had that tool, or if it was some extraneous new upgrade crossed his mind. When he came out of that thought, Sonic feared he might be nearing a dangerous amount of blood loss. Surprisingly Knuckles was already standing behind him. He offered out a hand and then heaved Sonic up his feet.

"Are you…" Sonic began.

**"THREE HUNDRED SECONDS REMAINING TO SELF DESTRUCT."**

When the voice finished Metal barked at them. "IN HERE. NOW."

He turned back to the robot, and saw with the panel removed, Metal had exposed maintenance hatch to the pneumatic tubes. The robot didn't wait for them, and disappeared into the shoot and out of sight. Sonic didn't wast a moment either. He grabbed Knuckles dragged him forward, and largely forced him into the shoot, and followed immediately after.

The tunnel shot them straight up at incredible speed for about ten seconds. There was another connecting hatch, that halted the accent a moment, then they shot up again. One more hatch there after, and then they were spit out above in what Sonic guessed was the surface ground floor. Neither he nor Knuckles managed a graceful landing out of the shoot, but they scrambled up anyway. A quick glance around revealed Metal at a far doorway, sporting an impatient glare.

Sonic grabbed Knuckles by a wrist, and started in the robot's direction. Metal was in flight away again before they reached him. As they ran, Sonic scanned for any familiar sign—something to find a bearing on their location. They cleared two wings of the facility, before he found it in the form of a wide open plaza. These massive structures only existed near the city center. It gave him pause. Their direction was wrong. This way led further _into_ the city—or at least not out of it.

" _Metal!_ Where are you taking us?"

Metal turned only his head the full hundred and eighty degrees to face them, while continuing flight. He glared without responding.

" _Answer me!"_

"Run faster," The robot dismissed.

"The city's perimeter is that way!"Sonic argued harshly.

" _Go that way and you die."_

**"ONE HUNDRED AND EIGHTY SECONDS REMAINING TO SELF DESTRUCT."**

" _Why!"_ Sonic demanded, despite following.

The robot didn't respond immediately, instead of going forward ways, and facing his head forward again. After a few seconds he spoke loudly. "In the last self-destruct invocation only a portion of the ordinances were activated. We are going to a location where _did_ detonate, so _perhaps_ you won't die."

The weight of that hit Sonic hard. There had been a fleeting last hope in his mind that the self-destruct could activate, but not detonate a second time. If Metal was right, they were gravely positioned.

"Why are you helping us," he called ahead.

"Insolent mammal! Do you want to talk or _live? RUN FASTER!"_ Metal's boosters flared, and he sped on down the plaza far ahead of them.

Sonic watched him fly off, and pushed his own speed faster, but could tell Knuckles was struggling to keep pace. They were nearing the opposite end of the structure. Metal disappeared into a corridor ahead. Sonic counted their pace as they neared the entrance—about six seconds behind. They crossed into the hall, and then the blaring voice over head spoke once more.

**"ONE HUNDRED AND TWENTY SECONDS REMAINING TO SELF DESTRUCT. _INITIATING LOCKDOWN PROTOCOL._ _"_**

The sound of several metal clangs, and a barking alert sound filled the space from ahead and behind. At the opposite end of the hall, he saw Metal shoot the hallway door, blowing it clear off. The robot disappeared out the building, just as the secondary blast door began to descend.

Sonic reached for another level of speed, well beyond what he knew Knuckles could match. They were too far behind—the door was descending too fast. He crossed the space in seconds, but could see it was already too low to clear at a run. As the neared in on the door, Sonic reeled back and then flung Knuckles forward with all his waining strength, yelling, _"ROLL!"_ Instinctually the guardian took the cue, and cleared the door. Sonic was a step behind. He fell into a tight curl as soon as Knuckles' wrist left his hand, and followed out on his trail, just before the heavy seal slammed hard to the pavement.

It was a struggle to right himself again out of the roll. He pushed up, in attempt to keep moving, but tripped gracelessly. He fell hard. The world spun, and he knew for sure he had reached a point of exertion over injury that could not be sustained. Sonic looked up. He couldn't see Metal anymore. They were outside, surrounded by tall building and structures. The ones that only towered deep in the Robotropolis—it left him no hope of clearing the city's perimeter in an outright run. Not like this. Not with Knuckles.

Knuckles was staggering to his feet and a few steps ahead. Sonic ignored every call of strain and weakness on his body. He pushed up, stumbled the few steps over to Knuckles, made eye contact, took his wrist and started running.

As soon they were moving, he realized he wasn't sure of their direction; it was too late to redirect though. To his relief Metal flew out from a behind far building on the left in the next moment. The robot sped in their direction. Seconds before he reached them, he raised an arm, charged a blaster and shot. Sonic ducked down sending Knuckles tumbling with him again.

Somewhere overhead the polite voice spoke once more, echoing from several directions **"SIXTY SECONDS TO SELF DESTRUCT** _… to self destruct… to self destruct… self destruct… destruct._ _"_

Sonic only realized a moment later that Metal's blast hadn't been directed at them. A pack of the E-class robots was streaming in from the opposite direction. Metal was trading fire, destroying several with blast each.

This time it was Knuckles who pulled him up, and way from the distraction of the fight. _"Sonic."_ His voice was strained and urgent.

" _Metal!"_ Sonic called out, once upright. "Where now?"

" _You worthless creature!"_ Metal spat back, without turning to look at them."That way." He pointed in the direction he'd flown from. _"Beyond the bridge."_

Sonic looked back scanning the narrow horizon beyond the thruway for a bridge. He gave Knuckles a slight tug, and started moving again, despite not yet having it in sight.

 **"THIRTY SECONDS TO SELF DESTRUCT** _… to self destruct… to self destruct… self destruct… destruct._ _"_

"Knuckles _GLIDE!"_ He called, without looking back. He felt Knuckles' fist clenched around his own wrist, and his push for lift.

Sonic reached inward; he forced his mind clear of all but for the spark of wild energy that drove him— _speed._

The world around him blurred.

His vision was a barrel searching for a target.

Sound was a vacuum.

There was only speed.

Time ceased to be— _until it returned_.

**"TEN SECONDS REMAINING."**

**"NINE."**

**"EIGHT."**

**"SEVEN."**

**"SIX."**

**"FIVE."**

**"FOUR—"**

A long high-pitched tone sounded, then, from somewhere deep within the The central hub a resonant tone bellowed out. In the next second, a blast wave rolled over them with pressurethat crushed like a wall.

* * *

  **(Knuckles)**

A step in front of Knuckles, Sonic—who still had an iron grip on his wrist, and a was essentially pulling and half dragging him along at unduplicatable speedwhile Knuckles tried to stay airborne—dropped hard on the pavement, at the three second count. The violent forward force of it slammed Knuckles down head first to the ground. There was impact, pain, and the wild jerk of momentum as he skidded and rolled, brutally across asphalt. His vision jolted white, reeling from the force of impact. Before his motion stopped he registered another blast distantly, at the edge of awareness—it crackled with the furious sound of explosive flames, again and again, rumbling like a train ever closer.

Many seconds passed before he regained the facility to form full thought. It was a struggle to move. Pain was mounting. In his state of delayed motor response, a feeling begged that he must _move_ —a distant warning. The sound of explosions from every direction deafened. Through force of will he painfully felt out his limbs. Gently he tied moving his head, until he was able to slightly shake it back and forth—an attempt to regain himself, and his sense of urgency. The explosions grew nearer, rattling the ground. Another rang out wildly behind them, and then from their right, behind an adjacent building, an explosion sent a heat wave over them, just ahead of massive dark smoke cloud.

It look long seconds before the smoke passed enough to see clearly. He forced himself to roll over, and up to his knees. Looking up and around, he realized Sonic was lying motionless far behind him. Metal Sonic was out of his line of sight, but there was a sound near—he could hear the unmistakeable hum of the robots thrusters shifting about somewhere ahead.

Knuckles struggled to stand—his limbs were unsteady. He shuffled over to Sonic as he was able. _"Sonic."_ Just as he reached Sonic, a shocking crash from behind sent him stumbling to the ground. He turned to see dust and debris coming off of a near building wall. Metal Sonic fell from a crater in the wall there moment later, but landed in a neat crouch. His blasters flared, and then he shot off once more, and disappeared back around the corner of a perpendicular byway. Moments passed as Knuckles looked on stunned at the place where Metal had disappeared. Somewhat distantly he could hear the thrusters still firing and some terrible artificial screech.

He came back to himself as he realized Sonic still hand not answered or stirred behind him. Knuckles crawled next to the hedgehog, and placed a hand at his neck searching for a pulse. Wave of dread hit him as the first beat made him wait excruciatingly long—it did come, and was followed by a steady rhythm.

Knuckles collapsed over Sonic, searching for a clear sense of what to do next. Sonic's backpack was gone. That left no comm. No way to call for help. Explosions were still rattling the city, though somewhat slower now. He began to gather up Sonic in his arms. Staying still was no option. A glance in either direction on their thruway revealed smoke, and fire, and destruction all around. He'd find a way through. He had to.

Knuckle began to push himself up carefully cradling Sonic, when movement flashed around the perpendicular corner again. Metal Sonic came skidding around the corner, on foot—one thruster seemed to be sparking violently from his back—the robot's path was a straight line towards them. No more that two steps behind Metal, a massive metallic beast—like a titan version of the Mantis bot before followed at speed. A glowing purple gem at its core—a Chaos Emerald—shined spectacularly drawing Knuckles' attention for a moment, like a moth to flame.

"Move or die Guardian!"

It snapped him out of whatever held him. He scrambled—dove out of the way, because the pair of metallic beasts were almost on top of him. He turned mid-air landing hard on his back, and curled around Sonic to shelter the hedgehog's unconscious form from collision. The impact was jolting, but Knuckles forced his eye's open to track the titan Mantis' next move.

Metal crossed the spot where Knuckles stood moments before. The robot surged forward with a thrust boost, then dug into the ground feet first in a twist that turned into a surprise reverse lunge. He latched onto the titan's torso, scaled up, until even with its core, and plunged his long clawed fist in, to seize the Chaos Emerald. The Mantis erupted in wild beastly screech as sparks flew out of its center.

Knuckles wasn't sure wether to feel relief or dread a the gem's change of hand.

Metal—who was still clinging to the titan—cackled a victorious howl. He launched himself off in reverse; in his victory he seemed to miscalculate the single thruster dismount. He careened to the left, a pace too close, as the Mantis caught him in a devastating slice. The purple emerald dislodged from his grip, went through the air, and landed somewhere on the opposite side of the road. When the robot pair shifted, Knuckles saw Metal stir—there was a deep gash across his left side. His left arm, nearly severed was hanging only by a rogue wires. Metal rolled away in time to avoid an end-bringing blow, but was flicked away towards Knuckles a moment later, before fully righting himself. He skidded across the ground to a point only paces away from Knuckles. Despite his disrepair, Metal rolled at the last moment, and grained his footing in a crouch.

Knuckles who again had been pulled into the spectacle of viewing unfolding events, was alarmed to see the Mantis turn its sight on their location. Metal held his position, but spun his head around again—though jerkily—at Knuckles. "What are you doing imbecile? _The frequency is in shift!_ " His thruster flared again then, and he charged headlong at the titan as it charged towards them.

Stunned, Knuckles took cautions steps back, and away as he tried decipher that statement. The two robots collided; they careened towards Knuckles from the weight the the larger one's momentum, so he had to dodge away once more. He'd nearly have made it away if not for a flailing Mantis limb that struck him in he back, and him sent into a hard dive. He managed only to shift his shoulder under himself enough to take the blunt of the blow, and spare Sonic's limp from the impact, but couldn't hold on as the impact forced them both to tumble and roll apart.

Knuckles push himself up in time to witness a perfectly timed scythe catch Metal. He watched in horror as it tore at the previous gash, and sliced him clear in half.

For a moment everything was still. The titan observed the remains of its prey—sparks flew off of Metals broken form—then it turned and looked right at Knuckles.

Fearing he'd never get the Sonic in time, who lay several paces away, Knuckles jumped up, and charged, praying desperately that he could lead it far away enough to keep Sonic safe. It turned to meet him fully, scythes at the ready. Knuckles knew he would have to be infallible to survive. He pushed for as much speed as he could muster, and watched the scythes reel and swing. He jumped clearing one, then again, and once more to latch on to its chest like Metal before him. The titan beast couldn't reach inward enough to strike him down, so instead it flailed about wildly. He scaled up to its head, landing several damaging blows along the way. The titan spun wildly, all the while trying to dislodge him—thankfully veering off, opposite Sonic's direction. Just as Knuckles was about jump and glide off the beasts shoulder to lead it further away, someone shouted from below.

"Guardia— _tzzst_ _!"_

It startled him. Knuckles lost his solid grip, but managed to recovered enough to push off the the titans back. A quick glide dropped him at part of Metals remains—his head only—it was somehow still functioning.

" _The fre_ —t _zzst_ _—ncy is in shift!—_ _tzzst_ _—_ the emerald. Us— _tzzst_ _—_ it no— _tzzst_!"

Knuckles heard the command, but somehow the words were foreign. He picked up the robot head. His comprehension felt slow, as his eyes shot across the space to where the gem lay.

"Get the—t _zzst-_ _merald!"_

"I am _not_ a chaos manipulator! _That_ emerald will not work for _me_!" He tried to explain to the sparking head.

"Just do _-tzzst-_ it you _idiot_ guar _-tzzst-_ ian! Now. DO IT NOW! Unless you want to _-tzzst-…_ _ie!_ "

The words were lost as Knuckles dove clear of a massive scythe. He rolled and pushed into a run towards the Chaos Emerald, with Metas head in tow.

He was nearly there when the titan leapt from behind clear over him, and landed opposite the gem. His momentum was too much to do anything but continue, so Knuckles dove for the emerald. He curled around it then rolled through the titan's limbs narrowly clearing scythes again. He scrambled up and around, and had to dive away as the beast swung for death once more.

With the purple emerald in one hand, and Metal Sonic's malfunctioning head tucked under his other arm, Knuckles dove, and rolled back in the direction of Sonic's unconscious form. Lacking enough momentum to complete the stretch, Knuckles push up back into a run. He felt an awful snap in his strained ankle at the force of it—he only remained upright by sheer desperation of will to outlive the next moments.

The titan Mantis rattled Knuckles' every step with tremors as it raced behind him.

Muffled obscenities streamed from the robotic head at his chest.

He landed hard, sliding the last inches towards the blue heap ahead. _'_ _Sonic!_ _'_ His fist latched onto something soft.

His opposite hand shot up.

The deadly blades descended down.

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

_And then there was nothing._

* * *

**TBC**  

* * *

**06 Vacillation :** to sway through lack of equilibrium : to waver in mind, will, or feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This chapter really was a trip. Some parts just wrote themselves, while others took very focused effort. I've probably mentions this, but there is clearly no single Sonic universe I'm pulling from anymore. I tend to lean towards the game canon, but frequently realize I'm pulling inspiration from the comics, SatAM, Sonic X, Wiki research, and whatever else I come up with. That's all I can think of for now. I've been editing and prepping this file all day. Come at me with your questions & thoughts though! 
> 
> Reviews mean the world, and brighten my days. I love to hear from & chat with you all!
> 
> Thanks,
> 
> ~Sarilleny

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note:  
> Chapter 1-4 should be up on AO3 soon. Chapter 5 is in progress. Word of warning, I'm a slow updater, but I have no intention on giving up on this story! Check back soon. ;)  
> Thanks for reading!!!
> 
> Sarilleny


End file.
